Harry Potter et la boite de Panadro
by Jarod
Summary: 5eme année à Poudlard, de nombreux changements se produisent dans le monde des sorciers mais aussi dans la vie d'Harry.
1. Cauchemars et Peurs

Voici ma première fiction qui traite de la Cinquième année d'Harry à Poudlard (lassé d'attendre que l'Ordre du Phoenix sorte, j'ai décidé d'écrire ma propre version).

J'ai vraiment besoin de vos conseils pour continuer alors n'oubliez pas de m'envoyer des messages.

Disclaimer : Au cas où vous ne le serriez pas encore, Harry Potter et son monde appartient à J. K. Rowling. Je précise que je ne perçois pas d'argent …

                                         *-~-*

1. Cauchemars et Peurs

- J'implore votre pardon maître, dit l'homme d'une voix tremblante. Je ferais tout ce que vous me demanderez pour faire pardonner mes erreurs.

  Harry reconnut immédiatement l'homme qui parlait : il s'agissait de Karkaroff.  Mais ce n'était plus le grand Karkaroff qui était présent à Poudlard, il semblait faible et diminué comme s'il venait de faire un long séjour à Azkaban.

- Il est trop tard pour te repentir, siffla une voix qui fit frissonner Karkaroff. Sache que je ne pardonne jamais les traîtres et surtout ceux qui ont fait emprisonner plusieurs de mes fidèles sujets.

  Cette voix était celle qui revenait toutes les nuits dans les cauchemars d'Harry. Depuis trois semaines il craignait de s'endormir de peur de revoir Voldemort  et ses Mangemorts s'amuser à tuer quelques moldus ou d'être encore forcé de revivre la mort de Cédric Diggory.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ceux qui me sont restés fidèles. Ils vont bientôt retrouver leur maître et seront récompenser. Mais d'abord je vais les venger et tu vas payer pour ta trahison. _Endoloris._

  L'homme se roula par terre tellement la douleur était forte. Harry ne pouvait plus en supporter plus, il se réveilla en sursaut avec une douleur très forte à sa cicatrice. Il avait affreusement mal, mais malheureusement cela commençait à devenir habituel. Après quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre son souffle, il se leva et mis ses lunettes pour examiner sa cicatrice. Elle était toujours brûlante mais paraissait tout à fait normale. Harry s'examina un peut plus longtemps dans le miroir et trouvait qu'il ressemblait de plus en plus à son père.

  Retournant vers son lit, il rangeât le livre de Métamorphose sur lequel il s'était endormi. Depuis quelques jours, il passait ses nuits à écrire de longues lettres à ses amis ou à lire des livres car il avait remarqué que lorsqu'il dormait le jour, il ne faisait pas de cauchemar. Mais cette lui le manque de sommeil à gagné sur sa volonté à rester éveillé. Toutefois, comme il n'avant pas été très attentif à ses derniers cours à cause du tournois des trois sorciers, cela lui à permis de rattraper son retard et même de découvrir des choses très intéressantes. De plus, quand il travail, tout ce qui a un rapport avec Voldemort lui sort de la tête. Mais maintenant qu'il avait déjà fait tous ses devoirs de vacance et  commençait à connaître ses cours par cœur, il avait envie de trouver une autre activité pour lui changer les idées.

  Il entendit soudain deux hiboux frapper à la fenêtre. Il leur ouvrit et après avoir pris leurs lettres les invita à se reposer dans la cage d'Hedwige qui, en ce moment, devait être à la recherche de Sirius. L'un des hiboux n'était autre que coquecigrue, le petit hibou de son meilleur ami Ron, mais l'autre Harry ne l'avait jamais vu. Il était gris avec quelques plumes argentées. Harry ouvrit d'abord la lettre de Ron.

_        Salut Harry,_

_  J'espère que tes vacances ne se passent pas trop mal et que les Dursley te laisse un peu tranquille._

_  Je n'arrête pas de demander à mon père si tu peux venir au Terrier mais Dumbledore insiste toujours pour que tu restes à Privet Drive pour l'instant. J'ai bien peur que cette année tu ne puisses pas venir cette année à cause du retour de Tu-Sais-Qui._

_  Tu m'as demandé de te tenir au courant de tout ce qui ce passe dans le monde des sorciers, alors c'est ce que je fais. Cornélius Fudge ne veut toujours pas reconnaître le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et il envoie même des gens de ministère camoufler ses agissements. C'est à se demander s'il est vraiment dans notre camp. Malgré cela, la peur commence à s'installer chez les Moldus à cause de nombreuses morts et disparitions inexpliquées. Tout le monde au Ministère de la Magie commence à se poser des questions. Fudge à beau dire que des gens s'amusent à lancer des rumeurs infondées pour terroriser tout le monde, cette version ne semble plus convaincre certains. D'autant plus que de plus en plus de monde sont témoins des agissement des Mangemorts. D'après mon père, si Fudge reste sur ses positions, on va droit à une crise au ministère._

_Mais il ne faut surtout pas te tracasser pour ça. De tout façon, on ne peut rien y faire alors essaye de te changer les idées en taquinant ton cousin._

_  J'ai appris qu'Hermione était aller rendre visite à Krum en Bulgarie. Elle n'est vraiment pas consciente des risques qu'elle prend. Pour elle aussi on peut se demander dans quel camp elle est. Et puis, franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle lui trouve à ce Vicky. Tout ce qui semble l'intéresser c'est la célébrité (Lockart …). Tu devrais te méfier, il se pourrait que tu sois le prochain sur sa liste._

_  Papa et Percy ne sont presque jamais à la maison tellement ils ont de travail au Ministère. Mais Bill et Charlie sont venus passer les vacances avec nous et on s'amuse bien. Ils me font faire un entraînement intensif de Quidditch, mais je te montrerais ça à la rentrée._

_  Tout le monde t'embrasse,_

_                                                                                                                                 Ron_

  Harry était troubler pas la lettre de son ami. Toutes ses craintes qui avaient été nourries par ses cauchemars et les informations moldus semblaient être exactes. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits et se souvenir qu'il avait reçu une deuxième lettre. En l'ouvrant, il reconnu l'écriture douce et régulière d'Hermione.

  _Salut Harry,_

_  Je t'écris de Bulgarie où je passe d'excellentes vacances. Tu as vu mon hibou, il est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? C'est Victor qui me l'a offert .Surtout n'en dit rien à Ron sinon je croit qu'il ne voudra plus me parler. Il était déjà en colère contre moi rien que parce que j'allais en Bulgarie, alors tu peux imaginer sa réaction s'il découvre ce cadeau._

_  J'apprends plein de choses en Bulgarie où il y a des tas d'objets magiques incroyables. C'est un pays avec une histoire fascinante et très chargée en magie. Leur culture est très intéressante et ils ne voient pas la magie tout à fait de la même façon que nous. Ils essayent autant que possible de ne pas jeter de sort et préfèrent créer des objets magiques qui font ce qu'un sort pourrait faire mais qui est utilisable sans connaître le sort en question. Par exemple pour certains sorts ils créent des parchemins à usage unique qui lance le sort mémoriser par le parchemin. Cela ne marche que pour les sorts pas trop puissants. Toutefois, la création d'objets magiques est réservée à une élite dont chaque membre qui a une multitude de tests à passer pour avoir le droit d'exercer._

_  Profite bien de tes vacances pour te reposer car cette année à Poudlard va être particulièrement difficile à cause de la préparation des B.U.S.E._

_  Prends soin de toi,_

_                                                                                                                      Hermione_

  Harry décider de répondre immédiatement à ses amis et de leur écrire deux longues lettres pour leur détaller ses vacances. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter mais décida tout de même de leurs parler de son rêve à propos de Karkaroff. Il ne mis pas dans ses lettres le fait que sa cicatrice le faisait presque constamment mal. Il écrit aussi une lettre pour Dumbledore pour lui dire qu'il fallait surveiller de près Azkaban.

  Ayant fini son courrier, il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner avec les Dursley. Comme tous les jours depuis le début des vacances, Dudley ne mangeait presque rien. Pétunia avait abandonné l'idée de faire faire à son fils un régime à cause de ses résultats scolaires catastrophiques. Il disait qu'en privant son fils de nourriture ils lui avaient enlever toute capacité intellectuelle. Elle fut très surprise de voir que son « petit Duddy chéri » n'avait plus d'appétit et appela plusieurs fois son école pour savoir s'il n'avait pas été maltraité. L'oncle Vernon ne cessait de lui répéter que l'école où il avait été étais au petit soin avec les élèves, mais il ne pouvait pas expliquer le comportement de Dudley. Harry savait que Dudley ne s'était pas habitué à manger peut. Il avait découvert en entendant une conversation téléphonique de Dudley un jour que ses parents n'étaient pas là, que Dudley était en fait amoureux. Evidemment la fille dont il était amoureux ne voulait même pas s'approcher de lui. (Ce qui est compréhensible). A chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui parler, elle lui disait qu'elle ne voulait rien à voir avec un gros cochonnet de son espèce. Depuis, Dudley s'était rendu compte qu'en faisant toujours passer son estomac en premier, il passait à côté de quelque chose. Il était étonnamment plus que motivé pour suivre un régime.

  Arrivé dans la cuisine sans que personne ne fasse attention à lui, sa tante Pétunia se mis à lui crier dessus parce qu'il n'avait pas préparer le petit déjeuner et parce qu'il n'avait pas fini ses tâches ménagères de la veille.

- Je me suis endormis, répondit Harry d'une petite voix.

- Si tu ne passais pas tes nuits à lire, tu serais plus réveillé pendant la journée.

- Il faut lui confisquer ses livres, intervint l'oncle Vernon.

- Non, répondit calmement Harry. Mon parrain m'a conseillé de lire la nuit, je crois qu'il ne serait pas content s'il apprend que vous me confisquez mes livres.

- S'il n'est pas content de la façon dont on s'occupe de toi, il n'a qu'à venir te chercher ton parrain.

- Vous savez très bien qu'il s'est échapper de prison et qu'il doit rester cacher.

- Je crois que la police serait très contente de le trouver ici. Tu peux lui dire de venir si tu veux.

  Harry n'en revenait pas : il avait dit le mot magique « parrain » et ça n'avait plus aucun effet sur les Dursley. Ils menaçaient même de le livrer à la police.

- Alors, tu va le prévenir pour qu'il vienne nous rendre visite, continua l'oncle Vernon. Comme on dit : qui se ressemble s'assemble. Je suis sûr que s'en encore un bon à rien comme tes parents.

- NON. Mes parents étaient des gens bien. Je te défends de les insulter.

- Ta mère était un monstre. Pas étonnant que tu sois comme ça.

  C'était plus qu'Harry pouvait en supporter. Il était presque aussi en colère que le jour où il a fait gonflé sa tante Marge.

  Tout à coup, il y eu une sorte de flash vert dans la cuisine et les Dursley semblaient affolés, surtout la tante Pétunia.

- Ne refait plus jamais ça, cria l'oncle Vernon.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? demanda Harry qui avait retrouvé tout son calme en voyant les têtes apeurées des Dursley.

- Tu es comme ta mère, répondit la voix tremblante de Pétunia.

- Monte tout de suite dans ta chambre, cria l'oncle Vernon.

  Harry resta sur place un moment et vit que la tante Pétunia était pétrifiée par la peur. Evitant le bol que l'oncle Vernon avait essayé de lui lancer, il couru vite dans sa chambre se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

                                         *-~-*

Voilà, ça commence plutôt doucement.

N'oubliez surtout pas de me donner votre avis pour que je puisse écrire la suite.


	2. Mrs Figg

                                         *-~-*

2. Mrs Figg

  Depuis qu'Harry avait effrayée Pétunia, l'atmosphère était très tendue chez les Dursley. Bien qu'Harry ne savait toujours pas ce qui c'était passé, les Dursley avait de plus en plus peur de lui. Ils fuyaient Harry encore plus qu'après sa première année à Poudlard, lorsqu'ils ne savait qu'Harry ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois de questionner Pétunia pour savoir pourquoi ils se comportaient si bizarrement mais elle réussissait toujours à esquiver.

  Le bon côté des choses c'est que maintenant il pouvait faire presque tout ce qu'il voulait. A chaque fois qu'il refusait de faire ce que l'oncle Vernon lui demandait, celui-ci n'essayait même plus de l'y forcer. Au bout d'un moment ils ne demandèrent plus rien à Harry. Harry aurait trouvé la situation parfaite en d'autres circonstances, ma au lieu de se réjouir de voir des Dursley agirent comme il l'avait toujours souhaité, il était plutôt inquiet.

  Un soir que l'oncle Vernon rentrait du travail, il semblait particulièrement angoissé. Il lançait des regards suspect à Pétunia et Harry sentait bien que sa présence était de trop mais que son oncle ne voulait le l'envoyer dans sa chambre pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

- Je suis fatigué, dit Harry. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

Il s'arrêta derrière la porte pour écouter ce qu'il disait.

- J'ai enfin l'occasion de relancer mon entreprise, dit l'oncle Vernon. Une grande chaîne de distribution allemande me propose un partenariat pour les cinq années à venir. C'est une occasion à ne pas rater. Mais ils veulent absolument que je vienne passer une semaine en Allemagne avec ma famille pour visiter les installations et ainsi assurer la complémentarité entre nos entreprises. Bien sûr, en ne peut pas l'emmener avec nous, surtout après ce qui s'est passé. Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il serrait capable de faire.

- Il faut qu'on trouve quelqu'un pour le garder. Je veux dire, il ne peut certainement pas rester seul ici.

- Non, et c'est justement là le problème. A qui pourrait-on le confier. Après, ce qu'il a fait, je n'oserais le confier à aucun membre de ma famille.

- Et pourquoi ne pas l'envoyer en colonie avec des enfants de son âge ?

- Il est incapable de se comporter normalement. Comment veux-tu que personne ne se rende compte de sa particularité.

- Peut-être qu'on peut le confier à quelqu'un comme lui ?

- Il est hors de question que je rentre en contact avec des gens de son espèce ! Il faut trouver quelqu'un qui ne se rendra compte de rien…

- Et que penses-tu de Mrs Figg. Elle s'est souvent occuper de lui et elle est toujours prête à croire n'importe quoi. S'il se passe quelque chose, on n'aura qu'à lui dire qu'elle a eu des visions ou un autre truc dans ce genre. A son âge, ça doit bien lui arriver.

- Bonne idée. Je vais l'appeler tout de suite.

  Harry monta les marches quatre à quatre pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il ne savait toujours pas ce que signifiait ce flash vert, mais ça semblait très important aux yeux des Dursley. S'il avait une potion de Veritaserum, il n'aurait pas hésité à s'en servir.

  Dix minutes plus tard, il entendit que l'oncle Vernon l'appelait.

- Nous allons te confier à Mrs Figg pendant une semaine à cause d'un voyage d'affaire très important.

  Harry essaya de prendre un air étonné et acquiesça.

- Il faudra bien sûr que tu te comportes le plus _normalement _possible.

  Autre acquiescement.

- Il faudra que tu laisses toutes tes affaires ici, dit calmement l'oncle Vernon.

- Pas question, cria Harry. J'ai besoin de mes affaires et il faut absolument que je garde ma baguette magi…

- D'accord, d'accord, interrompit l'oncle Vernon qui ne semblait pas apprécier que le mot « magie » soit prononcé chez lui, mais qui ne voulait surtout pas énerver Harry. Mais si elle découvre que tu n'es pas comme nous, tu auras à faire à moi. Si tu n'as pas d'objection, nous t'emmènerons chez elle vendredi soir.

- Très bien.

 Arrivé au vendredi, Harry avait préparé ses affaires et écrivait un mot à Ron lui demandant de s'occuper d'Hedwige pendant une semaine. Puis il descendit en emmenant presque toutes ses affaires avec lui. Les Dursley était excessivement stressés. Dans la voiture, pendant tout le voyage, ils ne cessaient de répéter à Harry qu'il devait ce comporter normalement. Devant la maison de Mrs Figg, ils lui redonnèrent les consignes de dernières minutes, puis ils sonnèrent à la porte.

  Ce ne fût pas la vielle Mrs Figg qui ouvrit la porte mais une jeune femme qui devait avoir la trentaine. Vernon et Pétunia semblaient encore plus soucieux. Apparemment tous leurs plans tombaient à l'eau.

- Arabella Figg n'est pas là ? demanda l'oncle Vernon d'une voix qui essayait de cacher sa panique.

- Elle avait une chose importante à régler et a dû partir. Je m'appelle Miranda et je serais très heureuse de garder Harry à sa place.

  Vernon observa Miranda attentivement. Il se trouvait devant un dilemme. Soit il reportait son voyage pour trouver quelqu'un facile à berner, ce qui signifiait qu'il risquait de passé à côté de l'occasion de sa vie, soit il confiait Harry à Miranda avec tous les risques que cela représentait.

- A moins que cela vous pose un problème que je la remplace, dit Miranda. Elle m'a mise au courant.

- Cela ce devrait pas poser problème, répondit l'oncle Vernon plus que dubitatif. C'est juste qu'Harry est un garçon très turbulent et qu'Arabella avait l'habitude de s'occuper de lui.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais m'y faire avec ce genre d'enfant. Il prendra connaissance des règles de la maison et au moindre faux pas, il sera sévèrement puni. Aucun enfant ne s'est jamais rebeller devant moi et je ne pense pas que le jeune Harry sera le premier.

  Son regard était très strict, ce qui semblait plaire aux Dursley. Vernon semblait extrêmement content d'entendre que c'était une dure et qu'Harry risquait d'en baver. Il se tourna alors vers Harry et dit :

- Tu as bien compris. Tu feras exactement comme je t'ai dit sinon ça risque de très mal se passer. Vous me tiendrez au courant de toutes les bêtises qu'il aura fait. Il fait souvent des farces bizarres en disant ensuite qu'il n'y est pour rien. Il ne faut surtout pas le laisser faire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Dursley. Je veillerais à ce que tout ce passe bien.

  Elle semblait tellement disposée à s'occuper d'Harry et tellement parfaite pour ce rôle que cela semblait presque faux.

- Très bien. Je vous laisse mes coordonnées et surtout prévenez-moi si il se passe la moindre chose.

- Comptez sur moi. Et faites un bon voyage.

  Ils quittèrent Harry, tout à fait satisfaits de savoir qu'il allait sûrement passer une semaine épouvantable. Harry s'était fait avoir. Il quittait les Dursley, qui commençait à le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait, pour se retrouver chez une maniaque des règles.

  Mais dès que la voiture des Dursley fut hors de vu et qu'ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, Miranda éclata de rire. Harry pensa qu'elle était devenue folle et la regarda avec un air surpris. Quand Miranda vu sa tête, elle fut pris de fou rire de nouveau.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Harry qui ne savait plus comment réagir.

- Excuse moi Harry, dit-elle en retrouvant un peu son sérieux. Mais je n'aurais pas cru que ton oncle et ta tante seraient si faciles à duper.

- Vous n'êtes pas Miranda Figg ? demanda Harry apeuré.

- Si, je suis bien la fille d'Arabella. Mais disons que j'ai un peu menti sur mes capacités à mater les enfants.

- Vous voulez dire que vous n'être pas obsédé pas les règlements.

- Non. La seul règle que tu devra respecter ici est celle-ci : Fait comme chez toi.

  Harry esquissa un sourire. Tout compte fait, il n'allait peut-être pas passer une semaine aussi horrible que ça.

- Suis moi, dit elle en prenant sa valise, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

  La chambre semblait avoir été faite pour un enfant de quinze ans. Harry aurait rêvé avoir un chambre comme celle-ci. Même Dudley, qui pourtant avait tout ce qu'il voulait, aurait préféré cette chambre à la sienne.

- J'espère qu'elle te plait. J'ai réaménager la chambre d'ami pour tu t'y sentes à l'aise.

- Elle est parfaite, répondit Harry, mais vous n'auriez vraiment pas dû.

- Si me fait plaisir. Suis moi, je vais te faire faire une petite visite guidée de la maison. Je veux absolument que tu te sentes comme chez toi.

  Il fit avec elle le tour de la maison. Cela faisait quelques année qu'Harry n'était plus aller chez Mrs Figg et il trouva que la maison avait beaucoup changé. Tout paressait presque neuf, comme si on venait de l'installer. Il n'y avait plus cette odeur de chat mais les photos des chats étaient toujours présentes un peu partout. La maison semblait avoir rajeunie. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte fermée à clé.

- Voilà le seul endroit où tu ne pourras pas aller, Harry. C'est là où ma mère range ses affaires et j'ai bien peur que tout s'effondre si on ouvre cette porte.

- Où est votre mère maintenant ?

- Comme je l'ai dit à ton oncle, elle a reçu un message important et à du s'absenter pour quelques jours. C'est tout ce qu'elle m'a dit, je ne peux pas t »en dire plus.

- Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait une fille. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle jamais parlé de vous ?

- Mes parents se sont séparés et j'ai été vivre avec mon père. Je crois qu'elle a essayé de nous oublier pendant quelques temps, répondit Miranda un peu gênée.

  Harry avait plein d'autres questions mais sentait qu'il commençait à devenir indiscret.

- Je te laisse t'installer tranquillement dans ta chambre pendant que je prépare le dîner. Descends quand tu as fini.

  Elle alla dans la cuisine pendant qu'Harry rangeait ses affaires. Il fit attention à cacher toutes ses affaires de Poudlard sous une bonne couche de vêtements. Il sentait que les véritables vacances allaient enfin commencer. Dix minutes plus tard, il descendit à la salle à manger et vit qu'un vrai festin l'attendait. Il se demandait comment elle avait pu préparer tout cela en aussi peut de temps. Il n'avait peut être pas remarquer la nourriture en visitant la maison.

  Harry n'avait pas aussi bien mangé depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. Il passa une bonne soirée avec Miranda, qui en plus d'être charmante était très drôle.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que tu ailles dormir Harry, tu devras être en forme pour ce que j'ai prévu demain. Je n'en dirait pas plus maintenant, dit elle en voyant le regard interrogateur d'Harry. Disons que c'est une surprise.

  Harry se leva pour aller se coucher mais se rendit vite compte qu'il ne pouvait pas aller dormir. Si il allait se coucher maintenant, il était sûr de se réveiller en criant pendant la nuit. Il ne voulait pas que sa première nuit chez Mrs Figg se passe de cette manière.

- J'ai un peu de mal à dormir ces jours ci. Je ne pourrais pas rester encore un peux.

- Non, tu devras te lever tôt demain. Oh ! dit elle, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose. Je crois que j'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut. Monte dans ta chambre et je t'apporte ma tisane spéciale insomnie.

  Harry se préparait donc pour aller au lit quand elle arriva avec une tasse qui contenait un liquide violacé assez étrange.

- Bois ça juste avant de te coucher et tu dormira paisiblement.

- Merci, dit Harry qui ce demandait si ce genre de tisane était vraiment efficace.

- Bonne nuit, Harry.

- Bonne nuit, Mrs Figg.

- Tu peux m'appeler Miranda, tu sais.

- Bonne nuit, Miranda, repris Harry.

  Harry bu la tisane et se mis au lit. Il doutait que ça puisse empêcher ses cauchemars mais il fallait quand même essayer. Il se força à rester éveillé le plus longtemps possible, mais il était tellement fatigué qu'il ne tint pas une minute.

Voldemort s'approchait de la maison.

- Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir…

Il y eu une lumière aveuglant et un bruit sourd. Lily et James se tenaient devant lui et lui souriaient. Ils se regardèrent puis tendirent à Harry une boîte qui ne sortait de nulle part. Harry pris la boîte et commençait à l'ouvrir sous les yeux de ses parents …

- Harry, réveille toi.

  Pour une fois, aucun cauchemar n'était venu perturber sa nuit. Il avait même fait un beau rêve : il avait rêvé de ses parents mais ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'ils lui disaient. Il voulait se rendormir aussitôt pour les retrouver.

- Dépêche toi si tu ne veux pas rater la surprise qui t'attend aujourd'hui.

Il ne savait pourquoi mais cette nuit était la meilleure qu'il avait passée depuis longtemps. 

                                         *-~-*

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Je sens que cette cinquième année va être pleine de surprises )


	3. De vraies vacances

                                         *-~-*

3. De vraies vacances

  Harry voulait retrouver ses parents mais il était très impatient de découvrir ce qu'il allait faire de sa journée. L'expérience du miroir de Rised lui affait appris qu'il ne fallait pas essayer de vivre par ses rêves. Il se prépara à la hâte et descendit rejoindre Miranda.

- Bonjour, Harry.

- Bonjour, Miranda. Alors, quelle est la surprise qui m'attend ?

- Je fais faire durer le suspens encore un petit peu.  Tout ce que tu dois savoir pour l'instant, c'est qu'on va partir en voiture et que tu vas rencontrer les deux personnes les plus adorables que je connaisse.

- A bon, et qui sont-ils ?

- Ils s'appellent Eric et Léa, mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Dépêche-toi de prendre ton petit déjeuner si tu ne veux pas qu'on soit en retard.

  Harry avala le plus vite possible tout ce qu'elle avait préparer pour lui. Adorables ? De qui peut-elle bien parler, se demanda Harry. Je ne connais personne qui s'appelle comme ça. Quand ils furent près à partir, Miranda sortit la voiture du garage et Harry fût très étonner de voir sa voiture. L'oncle Vernon n'aurait sûrement pas confié Harry à Mrs Figg s'il avait vu sa voiture. Elle avait l'aire tellement vielle qu'Harry se demandait s'ils allaient réussir à faire plus de cent mètre avec, sauf s'ils la poussaient.

- On a beaucoup de chemin à faire ? demanda Harry, un peu inquiet.

- Je dois d'abord aller chercher les enfants qui ne vivent pas très loin. Mais ensuite oui, on a une bonne heure de trajet avant d'arriver.

  Lorsqu'il ouvrit la portière, il découvrit que de l'intérieur la voiture était ultra moderne. Elle avait tous les équipements qui venaient de sortir et paraissait toute neuve, comme tout ce qu'il y avait chez Mrs Figg. Une fois sur la route, il remarqua qu'elle était aussi très rapide. Le moteur, qui avait dû être amélioré, lui procurait une accélération incroyable pour une voiture de cette taille. C'était comme si elle était légère comme une plume.

- Je vais rouler un peu vite mais je voudrais qu'on fasse des heures de queue.

- Tu ne peux pas m'en dire un peu plus sur Eric et Léa ?

- Et bien, en fait, cela fait cinq ans que je ne les ai pas vus. Léa doit avoir à peu prêt ton âge et Eric doit maintenant avoir … treize ans. Ils ont passés la plus grande partie de leur enfance en France et ils ne sont revenus que cette semaine. Nos parents sont de viellent connaissances et je pensais que ce serait une bonne idée si on pouvait aller faire un tour tous ensemble. Voilà, on est arrivé. Reste dans la voiture pour l'instant parce que j'ai d'abord quelques mots à leur dire.

  Elle descendit dans un hôtel où deux enfants l'attendaient accompagné de leur mère. Eric lui sauta au cou. Ils semblaient très heureux de se revoir. Ils discutèrent un peu et d'un coup ils regardèrent tous vers Harry. Ils devaient sans aucun doute parler de lui.

  Quelques instants plus tard, ils rejoignirent Harry et Miranda fit les présentations. Eric était un garçon qui semblait déborder d'énergie. A côté de lui Léa paraissait comme une fille très calme et plutôt mignonne. Pendant quelques minutes, ils regardèrent Harry d'une façon très bizarre. Harry se demandait ce que Miranda avait bien pu leur raconter sur lui. Peut être qu'ils étaient choqués de voir un enfant abandonné par sa famille et ses amis. Malgré tous les courriers qu'ils s'étaient envoyés, Ron et Hermione lui manquaient plus que tout.

- Alors, tu nous emmènes où Miranda ? demanda Léa.

  Visiblement pour eux aussi il s'agissait d'une surprise.

- C'est à vous de trouver, répondit Miranda. Premier indice : c'est un endroit avec plein d'animaux.

- Tu nous emmènes au zoo ? répondit immédiatement Eric.

  Harry n'avait été qu'une seule fois au zoo dans sa vie et ça s'était très mal passé. Il avait involontairement libéré un boa constrictor devant son cousin Dudley et un de ses amis. Il faut juste que j'évite le vivarium, pensa Harry.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, répondit Miranda.

- Es-ce un endroit où il y a beaucoup d'enfant, demanda Léa.

- Oui. Et aujourd'hui il y aura des milliers de personnes.

- C'est un stade de foot ? demanda Eric.

- Et tu mettrais dans animaux sur un stade de foot, répliqua Léa. Non. Mais pour accueillir autant de personnes cela doit être assez grand. Es-ce qu'on va assister à un spectacle ou à un truc dans le genre.

- Non, il y a des spectacles, mais il n'y a pas que ça. On peut y faire beaucoup d'autres choses.

  Ils semblaient perdus et Miranda semblait très amusée de voir qu'ils ne trouvaient pas.

- Je vais vous donner un dernier indice, dit elle enfin. C'est un endroit qui vient d'ouvrir ses portes.

- Anima land !? s'exclama Harry.

- Quoi ? demandèrent Eric et Léa à l'unisson.

- Anima land. C'est un tout nouveau parc d'attractions qui a pour thèmes les animaux. J'en est entendu parlé à la télé. Il parait que c'est le plus grand parc d'attractions d'Europe et que leurs manèges sont gigantesques. Ils ont passé des mois à dresser les animaux pour que leurs spectacles puissent se dérouler sans l'aide du moindre dresseur. C'est bien ça Miranda ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Je suis sûre que ça va vous plaire.

  En effet, ils passèrent une superbe journée à Anima land. Eric et Miranda étaient très sympathiques et se battaient à chaque fois pour être à côté d'Harry.

  Ils assistèrent à un fabuleux spectacle dans lequel les animaux semblaient se parler pour imiter un comportement humain. Selon l'endroit où se trouvait dans le parc, ils pouvaient manger des spécialités locales. Par exemple, dans la partie australienne ils goûtèrent au crocodile grillé et dans la partie polaire, il y avait toute sorte de poissons étranges. Comme s'était la première fois qu'il allait dans un parc d'attractions, Harry découvrit pas mal de choses. Il adorait la sensation que le procurait les manèges. Certain d'entre eux n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler le Quidditch. Le plus impressionnant d'entre eux faisait une centaine de mètres de haut. Miranda et Léa n'avait aucune envie d'y monter. Eric était tout excité à l'idée d'y aller et réussi à convaincre Harry de monter avec lui.

- Fantastique, dit Harry en descendant.

- Je crois que je ne me sens pas bien, dit doucement Eric qui suivait Harry.

  Ils éclatèrent tous de rire en voyant sa tête. Après cela, Eric n'accepta plus de monter que dans les manèges les moins mouvementés. Harry aurait voulu que cette belle journée ne se termine jamais, mais rien que le fait d'y penser semblant faire passer le temps plus vite.

  Ils partirent donc à contrecoeur en se racontant toutes les attractions qu'ils avaient faites séparément. Ils raccompagnèrent Léa et Eric à leur hôtel puis retournèrent chez Mrs Figg.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour cette magnifique journée, Miranda. C'était une surprise du meilleur goût.

- Mais attend, ça ne fait que commencer, tu ne sais pas encore ce que tu va faire demain. Tu devrais aller te coucher, je t'apporte ma tisane dans dix minutes.

  Harry avant été épuisé par cette journée et ne chercha pas à discuter. Il se mit au lit en se demandant comment le reste de la semaine pourrait être mieux que cette première journée. Quand Miranda frappa à la porte d'autres questions lui occupait l'esprit.

- Avoir quoi est faite cette tisane ? demanda-t-il. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir en faire quand je serais chez les Dursley.

- C'est une confection spéciale de ma mère. C'est un secret de famille, alors je ne peux pas te donner la recette. Mais si tu veux, je t'en donnerais pour chez toi.

- Merci beaucoup… Merci pour tout.

- Ce n'est rien. Bois ça vite et endort toi. Bonne nuit, Harry.

- Bonne nuit, Miranda.

  Harry bu toute la tisane d'un trait et ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de revoir ses parents.

  Il était à Poudlard, sur le terrain de Quidditch. Là, quinze ballais alignés sur le sol. Harry reconnu ses éclair de feu et s'envola avec. Il éprouvait beaucoup de plaisir à voler. Il poussa son balai à fond et amorça une descente à toute vitesse et ne redressa son balai qu'à quelques mètres du sol. Il était content de voir qu'il maniait toujours aussi bien son éclair de feu. Il survola le terrain comme à la quête du vif d'or. Il aperçu un petit scintillement doré à l'autre bout du terrain. Il se lança à sa poursuite mais ce qu'il vit n'était pas le vif d'or. Ce qu'il poursuivait était une petite boîte dorée. La même qu'il avait vue la nuit précédente. Elle se déplaçait extrêmement vite et était plus dure à poursuivre le vif d'or, bien que beaucoup plus grosse. Harry parvint tout de même à l'attraper après plusieurs minutes de poursuite. Il atterrit sur le sol et commença à l'ouvrir.

  Mais, soudain, il se réveilla.

  Cette fois-ci, Miranda l'avait laissé dormir. Il vit qu'il était déjà dix heures à la pendule de sa chambre. Il s'était bien amusé dans son rêve mais se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien signifier. Il n'eu pas eu le temps que réfléchir que quelqu'un frappait à la porte. C'était Miranda qui arborait un large sourire.

- Bonjour, Harry. Tu n'as pas envie de savoir quelle est ta surprise aujourd'hui ?

- Si, bien sûr, répondit Harry.

- Je te donne un premier indice : ta surprise t'attend en bas, dans le salon.

  Apparemment, elle adorait les devinettes. Harry décida de jouer le jeu, même si au réveille c'était toujours un peu difficile.

- C'est quelque chose qui se mange ?

- Non, pas du tout. Quoique, cela soit possible, dit elle toute pensive. Mais toi en tout cas, tu ne manges pas de ça.

- C'est donc quelque chose de vivant ?

- Oui.

- On peut s'amuser avec.

- En quelque sorte.

  Harry pensa au nombreux chats que possédait Arabella, mais qui semblaient être parti avec elle. Il devait sûrement s'occuper de l'un d'entre eux pendant cette journée.

- C'est un chat ?

- Non pas du tout. Ma mère n'accepterait jamais de se séparer d'un des ses chats.

- C'est un animal de compagnie au moins ?

- Non, dit elle en souriant à la vue de la tête d'Harry.

  Elle avait encore réussit à le perdre complètement. Il ne voyait pas du tout ce que cela pouvait être.

- Je vais te donner un autre indice, dit-elle finalement. Ta surprise va passer le reste de la semaine avec toi. Elle est d'ailleurs très contente à cette idée.

- C'est donc une personne.

- Oui, mais qui a ton avis ?

  Harry pensa tout de suite à Ron ou à Hermione mais ce serait étonnant de les voir ici. Avec Ron, il aurait été incapable de cacher le fait qu'il est un sorcier. Quand à Hermione, elle était toujours en Bulgarie. Harry ne voyait pas. Toutes les personnes qui pourraient être content de passer une semaine avec lui appartenaient au monde des sorciers. Il serait impensable que Mrs Figg ait pu contacter quiconque.

- Ce n'est pas dur pourtant. Ils sont deux.

- Oh ! Eric et Léa, répondit enfin Harry.

- Bravo. J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais trouver.

- C'est vraiment eux ? Ils sont être là ? Toute la semaine ?

- Puis-ce que je te le dis. Et maintenant prépare-toi, ils t'attendent en bas.

  Harry passa avec eux une vraie semaine de vacances. Tous les matins ils devaient deviner ce que Miranda avait prévu pour la journée. Ses devinettes étaient de plus en plus difficiles et Eric répondant toujours des trucs totalement farfelus qui faisait éclater de rire tout le monde. Harry rêvait toujours de cette boîte ne n'arrivait toujours pas à l'ouvrir. Il s'amusait comme un fou avec ses nouveaux amis et ne pensa plus une seconde à Voldemort ou aux autres problèmes du monde des sorciers.

  Le jour du retour des Dursley arriva inévitablement. Harry dû faire sa valise pour partir. Il rangea toutes ses affaires de sorcier dont il n'avait eu nul besoin chez Mrs Figg. Miranda devait le raccompagner chez les Dursley et avant d'y aller, Harry regarda Eric, Léa et Miranda et souhaitait plus que tout finir ses vacances avec eux. Miranda avait compris ce qu'Harry ressentait et dit :

- Je sais que tu aurais voulu rester mais je reprends le travail dès demain et ne pourrait pas te garder plus longtemps. Je suis sûr que ta famille sera contente de te revoir.

- Rien n'est moins sûr, répondis Harry tristement. Tu crois que tu pourrais les convaincre de me laisser passer quelques temps avec Eric et Léa ?

- Je suis désolé Harry, intervint Léa, mais avec notre déménagement et notre changement d'école, mon frère et moi nous devons passer tout le mois d'août en stage d'été pour être au même point que les autres élèves.

- Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Miranda, on se reverra très bientôt. Je te le promets. Peut-être même plus tôt que tu ne le crois.

- Je l'espère, répondit simplement Harry.

  Arriver chez les Dursley, l'oncle Vernon martela de questions Miranda pour savoir si Harry s'était bien comporter.

- Comment as-tu trouver cette semaine ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Harry.

- C'était affreux. Je ne pouvait absolument rien faire, mentit Harry en essayant de garder son sérieux.

- Harry a commencé par essayer de faire le malin, mais finalement il est devenu très docile, intervint Miranda de son air sévère. Je crois qu'il n'est pas près d'enfreindre les règles d'aussi tôt.

  Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à conserver son sérieux, ce que remarqua Miranda.

- Harry, va tout de suite ranger tes affaires dans ta chambre. Et que je ne te revoie plus.

- Oui madame, répondit Harry comme un soldat.

Il pris ses affaires et se précipita vers l'escalier. Se retournant, il vit l'air impressionné de Vernon et de Pétunia. Dudley semblait même avoir peur de Miranda qui fit discrètement un petit clin d'œil à Harry. Il se précipita dans sa chambre pour éclater de rire sur son oreiller. Une fois calmé, il décida d'aller se coucher tout de suite et pris une gorgée de la tisane de Miranda…

                                         *-~-*

Voilà !

Prochain chapitre : l'anniversaire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pourra recevoir de beau.

Moi je sais. Essayez de deviner )


	4. Une cadeau venu de loin

*-~-*

4. Un cadeau venu de loin

Harry regardait la télévision, assis confortablement dans un fauteuil. Il avait la télécommande dans une main et une petite clochette dorée de l'autre. Il agita cette clochette et quelques secondes plus tard, Dudley accouru dans le salon et s'agenouilla devant Harry.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-il solennellement.

- J'ai un petit creux, dit Harry, apporte-moi donc un paquet de chips.

- Tout de suite, maître.

Dudley courus vers la cuisine et en quelques secondes avait rapporté ce qu'Harry lui demandait. C'était étonnant que quelqu'un de sa corpulence puisse être aussi rapide.

- Cela vous convient-il, dit Dudley en présentant le bol de chips à Harry.

- Oui, très bien Dudley.

- Autre chose, maître ?

- J'ai bien peur que ces chips me donnent soif. Va donc me chercher du jus d'oranges.

- Dois-je presser les oranges moi-même ? 

- Bien sûr Dudley. Comme d'habitude. Et dépêche toi.

Une minute plus tard, Dudley revint avec une carafe de jus d'oranges fraîchement pressées et un verre pour Harry.

- Voilà, maître.

- Parfait Dudley. Tu fais des progrès à ce que je vois. Pour te récompenser je te laisse regarder la télé avec moi.

- Vous être trop bon, maître. Mais il faut que j'aille tondre la pelouse et …

DING. DONG. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Dudley couru pour aller ouvrir. Il revint ensuite dans le salon en disant :

- Vos amis Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger sont arrivés, maître.

- Tu peux disposer Dudley, dit Harry en se levant pour aller accueillir ses amis.

- Salut Harry, dit Ron. J'espère que tu t'es remis de ta petite défaite aux échecs d'hier.

- Je tiens absolument à avoir une revanche, répondit Harry. Mais je pense qu'aujourd'hui on devrait faire une partie de Quidditch.

- Au moins, au Quidditch, tu es sûr de ne pas te faire humilier par Ron, intervint Hermione en souriant.

- Je ne me suis pas fait humilier, répondit Harry visiblement choqué. J'ai juste … euh … testé la résistance de mes pièces.

Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire et Harry ne pu que les rejoindre.

- Et quelles sont tes conclusions ? demanda Ron entre dans éclats de rire.

- Eh bien, j'ai décidé qu'il valait mieux que je…

Il fût une nouvelle fois interrompu par une sonnerie à la porte. Pourtant il n'attendait plus personne. Dudley était déjà allé ouvrir et entra dans le salon un paquet sous les bras.

- Le facteur m'a remis ceci pour vous, maître, dit Dudley de nouveau à genoux devant Harry.

- Merci Dudley. Tu peux disposer.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ron.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais ça à l'air assez lourd.

- Vas y, ouvre le, dit Hermione.

Harry ouvrit le paquet et découvrit à l'intérieur une boîte rouges dont les arrêtes étaient dorées et au dessus de laquelle était gravés les lettres H et P en noir. Harry commença à ouvrir la boîte …

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM.

- Debout Harry ! Cria la voix de la tante pétunia qui frappait comme une dingue sur la porte. Harry devait être très profondément endormis pour ne pas l'avoir entendu plus tôt. Il devait se passer quelque chose de grave pour qu'elle soit dans cet état là.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? demanda Harry nerveusement.

- Tu dois te lever pour préparer le petit déjeuné !

- Quoi ? … Non !

- Mrs Figg nous a dit que tu étais devenu bien obéissant, alors nous allons faire tout ce que nous pouvons pour que ça dure.

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Pas de discussion ! Si c'est ce dont tu a besoin, on va se montrer aussi intraitable qu'elle.

Harry n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait couvrir Mrs Figg et espérer la revoir un jour, il fallait absolument qu'il obéisse aux Dursley. Du moins, pendant quelques jours, pensa-t-il. Je sens que j'aurais vraiment préféré qu'ils aient toujours peur de moi.

Harry passa ainsi la journée à faire des tâches ménagères et autres corvées. Sa tante ou son oncle étaient toujours dans son dos pour lui dire que ce qu'il faisait était mal fait et ainsi lui faire recommencer des dizaines de fois. Harry dû se concentrer sur toutes les bonnes choses qu'il avait faites la semaine précédente pour ne pas craquer et lancer involontairement des sorts sur les Dursley.

Dudley profitait bien de la situation. Il se servait d'Harry comme d'un serviteur, ce qui rappelait étrangement à Harry son rêve. En effet, Dudley utilisait une clochette pour appeler Harry, ce qui était vraiment très énervant. Mais l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia le suivait toujours de très près. Malheureusement, au bout de la quinzième fois qu'Harry se fit sonner pas Dudley, la clochette s'envola des mains de Dudley et devint de plus en plus petit jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Après cela, Dudley arrêta son petit jeu mais aidait tout de même ses parents à mener la vie dure à Harry.

A la fin de la journée, Harry était exténué physiquement et moralement. Il avait déjà passé en revu tous les bons moments qu'il avait eus avec Eric et Léa une bonne vingtaine de fois et son exaspération commençait à être bien plus forte que son désir de les revoir. Il décida que le lendemain, il n'allait pas se laisser faire, peu importe les risques que cela pouvait comporter. Sur cette détermination, il prit une gorgée de tisane et s'endormit.

Harry savait où il était. Il se trouvait dans le labyrinthe de la troisième tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers. Il ne lui restait plus que la dernière ligne droite avant d'atteindre le centre du labyrinthe. Il se mit alors à courir vers son objectif, mais fut arrêté à quelques mètres de l'arrivée, par une créature qui surgit de sa cachette pour lui barrait la route. Harry crut d'abord que c'était un grand lion et se prépara à le stupéfixer, mais sa tête humaine prouvait qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un sphinx.

- Tu peux abandonner ici et ne donner aucune réponse, mais si tu veux aller jusqu'au bout, il faudra que tu résolve mon énigme. Attention, tu n'as qu'une seule et unique chance. Si tu donne une mauvaise réponse, je serait obliger de t'attaquer.

- Euh… D'accord, je vous écoute.

Harry savait qu'il ne risquait rien à écouter l'énigme. Dans le pire des cas, s'il ne trouvait pas, il ne lui restait plus qu'à abandonner. Mais, après l'entraînement qu'il avait eu avec Miranda, il se sentait capable de résoudre n'importe quelle énigme.

- Voici ma charade : Mon premier recouvre tout le corps. Mon deuxième est la fin du début et le début du troisième. Mon troisième se lit sur une horloge. Mon tout est un nom de sorcier célèbre.

Regardons d'abord les indices, pensa Harry. Qu'est-ce qui recouvre tout le corps ? Il se regarda de bas en haut. Ce n'est certainement pas un vêtement, donc c'est quelque chose qu l'on porte tout le temps. Comme… les poils. Non, on n'en a pas partout. Alors… la peau. Gardons ça pour l'instant.

Il redemanda la deuxième partie.

La fin du début et le début du troisième… Ca n'a aucun sens pour moi. Peut-être faut-il que je trouve d'abord la troisième partie.

Il la redemanda.

Une horloge donne l'heure, en tout cas c'est vrai chez les Moldus. Dans ce cas le nom de sorcier célèbre doit être peau…heure. Non,… serait-ce possible que ce soit Potter. La deuxième partie devrait être « t ». La fin du début et le début du troisième. Et oui, ça colle.

- Potter ! s'exclama-t-il à haute voix.

- Mon trésor est à toi, répondit le sphinx en retournant à sa place.

Harry avança vers le centre du labyrinthe mais ce qu'il vit n'étais pas la coupe du tournoi des trois sorciers, mais la boîte qui revenait chaque nuit dans ses rêves depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Lorsqu'il s'en saisit, il entendit un petit bruit sourd derrière lui.

- Harry Potter ne doit pas l'ouvrir maintenant, dit une voix qu'Harry reconnu instantanément.

- Dobby ? dit Harry en se retournant.

- Oui monsieur. Dobby a un message important à confier à Harry Potter. Vous ne devez pas ouvrir cette boîte avant d'être à Poudlard.

- Mais, pourquoi ? demanda Harry, perplexe. Tu sais ce qu'elle contient ?

- Dobby croit qu'elle est vide pour l'instant. Elle a sa volonté propre, qui lui été donné par Lily et James Potter.

- Tu veux dire que ce sont mes parents qui ont créés cette boîte.

- Oui monsieur. Et, comme ils l'ont désiré, c'est votre cadeau pour vos 15 ans.

- Mais, comment mes parents peuvent-ils m'envoyer un cadeau alors qu'ils sont… morts ? Et comment sais-tu tout ça ?

- Dobby vous l'a dit, cette boîte possède sa volonté propre et certains pouvoirs. Elle est entrée en contact avec Dobby et a donné à Dobby ce message à vous transmettre, comme vos parents l'auraient souhaité.

- Mais, à quoi sert-elle ?

- Dobby ne sait pas grand-chose. Tout ce que Dobby sait, c'est que pour être pleinement activée, la boîte doit être ouvert à Poudlard.

- Comment a-t-elle fait pour te contacter si elle n'est pas activée ?

- Elle est entrée dans le rêve de Dobby. Elle a dit qu'elle n'était pas assez proche de vous pour vous parler directement, mais qu'un elfe de maison était plus facile à atteindre.

- Mais, je dois encore être dans mon rêve et …

Harry se réveilla d'un coup et remarqua qu'il avait toujours la boîte dans ses mains, comme si il l'avait rapportée de son rêve. Toutefois, elle était emballée dans du papier cadeaux. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul paquet qui se trouvait dans la chambre d'Harry : il y en avait plusieurs autres au pied de son lit avec quelques lettres. Hedwige était revenue pendant la nuit et partageait sa cage avec le hibou d'Hermione qui semblait trop fatigué pour repartir tout de suite.

Avec la semaine de rêve qu'il avait passé et les évènements de la veuille, Harry avait complètement oublier que c'était son anniversaire. Heureusement, ses amis n'avaient pas oubliés.

Il ouvrit le paquet qu'il avait dans les mains et se souvint de son rêve en voyant la boîte devant lui. Il se demandait si elle n'avait pas essayé de rentrer dans ses rêves depuis son arrivée chez Mrs Figg. Il était parfaitement convaincu que ce que ce que Dobby lui avait dit était vrai. Il décida donc de ne pas essayer de l'ouvrir maintenant, en espérant qu'arrivé à Poudlard, elle lui permettrait de revoir ses parents. Il l'observa encore quelques minutes pensivement et vit qu'elle était accompagnée d'une carte.

_ « Joyeux Anniversaire Harry. Tu ne dois pas me connaître mais je suis une amie de tes parents. Ils m'avaient confié cette boîte pour que j'y grave tes initiales et que je termine sa préparation. Une personne « extérieure » devait faire un sort pour qu'elle reconnaisse la personne à laquelle elle était destinée, mais tes parents ne m'ont rien dit sur son fonctionnement. Je ne pourrais donc pas t'aider. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de la leur rendre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sais qu'il est temps qu'elle te soit rendue._

_Quelqu'un à Poudlard pourra t'aider. A. F. »_

Harry de demandait qui pourrait l'aider et surtout qui se cachait derrière les initiales A. F. En tout cas ça devait être quelqu'un qui connaissait bien ses parents. Il avait hâte d'être à Poudlard pour en savoir plus sur ses parents et pour pouvoir enfin utiliser son cadeau.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il réussi enfin à se détacher de sa boite, en se disant qu'il fallait qu'il attend d'être à Poudlard pour percer son secret. Il porta alors son attention sur ses autres cadeaux et en pris un au hasard. Quand il l'ouvrit, il découvrit une montre qu'il était certain d'avoir vu à la télé. C'était une très belle montre qui avait du coûter cher. Il la mit à son poigner et vit qu'il était 4 heures. Il lut enfin la carte qui allait avec.

_ « Bonne anniversaire Harry. J'ai appris que ta montre ne fonctionnait plus depuis la deuxième tâche, alors j'ai décider de t'en offrir une. Elle a l'apparence d'une montre moldu, mais, une fois qu'elle sera en phase avec toi, tu verras qu'elle te donnera des informations très intéressantes. Porte-la pendant une semaine et tu verras._

_Sirius »_

Harry pris le paquet suivant et l'ouvrit. C'était un cube noir avec un petit bouton sur une face. Harry appuya dessus mais rien ne se passa. Il pris la carte pour savoir ce dont il s'agissait.

_ « Joyeux anniversaire, Harry. Je t'envoie cet objet que j'ai trouvé en Bulgarie. Je pense qu'il n'y a rien de mieux pour se détendre que la musique, alors je t'envoie une sorte de radio multifonction. Cette merveille s'appelle un mélodieur. Il suffit que tu appuies sur le bouton et tu dises ce que tu veux écouter pour le faire fonctionner. Il y a un mode écouteur qui te permet de mettre de la musique rien que pour toi ; un mode normal qui lui permet de fonctionner comme une radio et un mode ambiance qui le fera raisonner dans toute une pièce et rien que dans cette pièce (c'est très utile pour les fêtes secrètes …). Tu pourras même capter des radios du monde des sorciers. Son utilisation est très intuitive. Amuse-toi bien._

_Hermione »_

Harry appuya de nouveau sur le bouton en disant « radio ». Et il entendit immédiatement les émissions musicales de « radio sorcier ». Encore émerveillé de son cadeau, il alla ouvrir le paquet suivant. Celui-ci venait de Ron et contenait un livre. C'est plutôt le genre de cadeau qu'on ferait à Hermione, mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel livre. Il était intitulé « Plus vif que le vif d'or ».

_ « Bonne anniversaire. Voici le dernier livre de Kennilworthy Whisp. Il y présente des dizaines de tactiques pour le Quidditch et surtout pour les attrapeurs. Je sais que tu est déjà très doué, mais je suis certain que certaines de ces techniques vont te plaire. J'ai essayé d'en faire une ou deux, mais j'ai failli tomber de cents mètres de haut. J'ai hâte de te voir faire l'attaque de l'Attrapeur cogné._

_Ron »_

Harry ouvrit le livre. Les premières pages avertissaient que les tactiques présentées dans le livre étaient réservées aux joueurs les plus expérimentés. Il feuilleta le livre à la recherche de l'attaque de l'Attrapeur cogné. Elle consistait à attirer un Cognard vers soi et à foncer sur l'Attrapeur ennemi avec le Cognard derrière son dos. Au dernier moment, on évite le joueur adverse et le Cognard le frappe de plein fouet car il n'a pas eu le temps de le voir. Harry regarda d'autres tactiques. Il était de plus en plus impatient de rejouer au Quidditch.

Il prit le paquet suivant qui contenait une amulette porte bonheur qu'Hagrid lui avait envoyé.

Il ouvrit le dernier paquet qui contenait aussi un livre intitulé « Transplaner, c'est pas sorcier ». Harry se demandait qui avait bien pu lui envoyer un tel livre car il savait qu'il était très dangereux de transplaner sans permis. Il n'y avait aucune carte avec le livre. Harry décida de lire ses lettres pour découvrir l'identité de son expéditeur.

Hermione lui avait écrit de Bulgarie en lui disant à quel point son séjour était intéressant. Elle allait revenir à la fin de la semaine et devait passer le reste des vacances au Terrier. Elle semblait navrée qu'Harry ne puisse pas se joindre à eux. Ron dit dans sa lettre qu'il faisait tout pour qu'Harry puisse venir mais que son père n'avait toujours pas l'autorisation. Il avait même prévu d'essayer de retrouver la voiture de son père pour venir le chercher, mais c'était une très mauvaise idée de s'enfuir de Privet Drive sans que personne ne soit au courant. Sirius lui écrivit qu'il était en mission pour Dumbledore pour s'organiser contre Voldemort. Hagrid était aussi en mission au près des géants avec Mme Maxime. Il semblait avoir quelques difficultés : les géants avaient apprécier le geste, mais voulaient signer un traité de paix avec le Ministre de la magie, mais celui-ci ne voulait toujours pas prendre au sérieux la menace de Voldemort. Tant que Cornélius Fudge resterait sur ses positions, ils seront dans une impasse.

Harry reçu aussi sa liste de livres de cinquième année. La rentrée était comme d'habitude le premier septembre. Harry se demanda si les Dursley allait le laisser aller acheter ses fournitures, et si ils iraient jusqu'à l'empêcher d'aller à Poudlard. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse faire. Sans Poudlard, sa vie ne valait plus rien.

Harry ouvrit sa dernière lettre et vit qu'elle était envoyée par Dumbledore. Très étonné, il commença à la lire.

_ « Cher Harry,_

_Tout d'abord, je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire pour tes quinze ans._

_Compte tenu des circonstances, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que tu es maintenant considéré comme un sorcier de second cycle. Cela implique que tu as le droit d'utiliser la magie hors de Poudlard, mais que tu es toujours sous le contrôle du Service des Usages abusifs de la Magie. Il est donc hors de question que tu utilises la magie pour impressionner les Moldus ou pour faire autre chose dans ce genre. Par contre, chez toi, tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux si tu considères que ça peut t'aider._

_J'ai eu du mal à obtenir cette dérogation, mais ta protection passe avant tout. Tu trouveras permis tes cadeaux un livre qui t'enseignera toute la théorie du transplanage. Travail-le bien aujourd'hui et demain je t'emmènerais dans un centre de formation spécial pour que tu maîtrises le transplanage classique en moins d'une semaine._

_Mon but est que ce qui c'est passé lors de la troisième tâche ne se reproduise plus. Si tu te retrouves de nouveau en face de lui, tu pourras transplaner. Mais il faudra aussi que tu maîtrises une technique spéciale que j'ai mise au point pour qu'il ne puisse pas te suivre. Mais on en reparlera plus tard._

_Je viendrais donc demain soir pour te chercher. J'envoie aussi une lettre à ton oncle pour lui dire que tu seras absent pendant une semaine. Prépare- toi bien entre temps._

_Albus Dumbledore »_

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il était autorisé à faire de la magie à Privet Drive. Les Dursley n'aurait qu'à bien se tenir. Cette fois-ci, ils avaient de vraies raisons d'avoir peur de lui.

Harry écrit une lettre à ses amis pour les remercier pour ses cadeaux, leur parler du mystère de la boîte créée pas ses parents et surtout leur parler de la lettre de Dumbledore. Il donna la lettre d'Hermione à son hibou et donna les autres à Hedwige qui semblait très contente d'avoir du travail après une semaine d'inactivité.

Il vit sur sa nouvelle montre qu'il était déjà 8 heures du matin et voulu prendre « Transplaner, c'est pas sorcier » pour commencer sa préparation. Mais, à peine avait-il commencé à lire qu'il entendit quelqu'un donner de grands coups dans la porte de sa chambre.

- Debout Harry ! Cria la tante Pétunia. Petit déjeuné ! Maintenant !

Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça, pensa Harry.

- Oui, oui, j'arrive, dit-il en s'armant de sa baguette.

Il ouvrit la porte et pointa sa baguette sur sa tante.

- Laisse-moi tranquille ou je te transforme en cafard !

Elle s'en alla immédiatement en courant. Elle ne supportait visiblement pas d'être en face d'un sorcier Harry.

Elle revint ensuite cachée derrière Dudley qui suivait l'oncle Vernon.

- Tu crois que tu peux menacer ta tante et t'en tirer comme ça, cria l'oncle Vernon. Fait la moindre chose et ton école sera avertie. Tu n'y remettras jamais les pieds et tu peux me faire confiance pour ne pas essayer de te faire réintégrer. Baisse ce truc immédiatement !

- Non, dit Harry calmement. J'ai le regret de vous informer que j'ai été maintenant que j'ai quinze ans, je suis autorisé à laisser des sortilèges quand je veux.

- Mensonge, intervint la tante Pétunia. Ta mère n'a pas pu faire de … bizarreries à ses quinze ans. Tu ne nous auras pas.

- Vous ne me croyez pas. Regarder donc ça. _Incendio._

La feuille qui contenait la liste des tâches d'Harry pour la journée s'enflamma dans les mains de la tante Pétunia. Elle lâcha la feuille et les Dursley partirent en courant.

Pendant toute la matinée, ils étaient devenus comme invisibles. Ils restaient enfermés dans leur chambre pour éviter Harry. Ce n'est qu'au moment où le courrier arriva qu'Harry vit réapparaître l'oncle Vernon avec un air satisfait.

- J'ai reçu une lettre du directeur de ton école, dit-il en affichant un large sourire. Apparemment tes petits tours ne sont pas passés inaperçu.

Ce n'est que quand il commença à lire la lettre que son sourit disparut. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, il devenait de plus en plus pâle. Puis il disparut, et ne fut plus visible de la journée.

Qu'est-ce que c'est bien d'avoir quinze ans, pensa Harry.

*-~-*

Comme quoi, avoir un an de plus peut tout changer.

Dans le prochain chapitre il commence sa « formation ».

N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis !


	5. La mission

*-~-*

5. La mission

Harry passa le reste de la journée à lire « Transplaner, c'est pas sorcier », qui était un livre qui présentait l'histoire et le fonctionnement théorique du transplanage, mais ne découvrit rien sur la pratique.

_ « Le pouvoir de transplaner est commun à tous les sorciers, mais les sorciers ne commencèrent à le maîtriser qu'au début du vingtième siècle. Toutefois, ce pouvoir est d'autant plus développé que le sorcier est puissant. Il est d'autant plus difficile de transplaner que la distance est grande. Beaucoup de personnes ont eu des accidents en voulant transplaner plus loin que leur puissance le leur permettait. Dans le meilleur des cas, ils restaient sur place, mais un transplanage mal maîtrisé peut causer des dommages mortels. Si on ne transplane pas à l'endroit voulu, on peut se retrouver au milieu d'un arbre ou au milieu de l'océan, ce qui peut être gênant. Il arrive parfois que le transplaneur inexpérimenté se fasse désartubuler, c'est-à-dire que son corps est séparé en plusieurs parties sans qu'aucune d'entre elle ne puisse bouger. C'est pourquoi le Ministère de la magie a imposé un permis pour transplaner. Malgré cela, certaines personnes ont toujours peur de transplaner et préfèrent utiliser des moyens plus traditionnels pour se déplacer, comme le balai._

_L'intérêt du transplanage est qu'il est quasi-instantané et ne nécessite pas d'incantation compliquée à prononcer. Mis à part sa difficulté de réalisation pour les sorciers débutants, son gros point faible est qu'il ne permet pas de transporter d'objets volumineux. En effet, seuls la personne et ce qu'elle porte sur elle peuvent être téléportés. Si vous essayez d'emporter un objet trop volumineux, celui-ci sera laissé sur place. Un sorcier a réussit à transporter une chaise avec lui, mais ensuite la brigade des accidents magiques a dû intervenir pour lui retirer la chaise du ventre… »_

Le lendemain, après avoir dîné seul car les Dursley n'osaient pas descendre quand il n'était pas dans sa chambre, Harry apporta sa valise devant la porte et attendit l'arrivée de Dumbledore.

Il arriva un peu plus tard en robe de sorcier, et s'il ne faisait pas déjà nuit, il aurait attiré l'attention de tout Privet Drive.

- Bonsoir Harry, es-tu prêt à partir ?

- Oui, toutes mes affaires sont là, répondit Harry en montrant sa malle près de la cage d'Hedwige qui était restée vide depuis son anniversaire.

- Ta famille est-elle là ? J'espère que ça ne les dérange pas trop que je leur enlève leur neveu pendant une semaine. J'aurais voulu leur en parler.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux, professeur. Ils pourront se passer de moi sans problème. Et c'est réciproque, pensa Harry. De toute façon je ne crois pas qu'ils aient envie de descendre.

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Prends donc tes affaires et suis moi.

Harry alla donc chercher ses affaires et lança un dernier regard vers l'escalier dans l'espoir de voir un des Dursley. Mais personne n'avait osé descendre pour lui dire au revoir. Harry se sentait un peu coupable. Déjà que leurs relations étaient tendues, il avait envenimé la situation en montrant qu'il pouvait faire de la magie. Il n'aurait pas aimé être à leur place. Mais de toute façon, pensa-t-il, ils ont bien mérité ce qu'il leur arrive.

Harry ferma la porte et regarda autour de lui pour voir quel était leur moyen de transport. Tout ce qu'il vit était une rue sombre et déserte.

- Donne-moi ta malle et suis moi, dit Dumbledore.

Ils commencèrent alors à marcher dans Privet Drive. Harry s'attendait à découvrir une voiture volante à chaque coin de rue, mais ils continuaient à marcher.

- Où allons nous ? demanda finalement Harry.

- Nous allons dans un repère secret près de Londres.

- Et nous allons marcher jusqu'à Londres ?

- Non. Je cherche juste un endroit pour … à voilà, ici ce sera parfait.

Il se dirigea vers une impasse qui n'était pas du tout éclairée et se tourna vers Harry.

- Ta formation ne commencera que demain, mais je voulais d'abord te donner un aperçu d'art du transplanage. Tu as dû lire dans le livre que je t'ai envoyé qu'on ne pouvait pas transporter d'objets en transplanant. Je vais immédiatement te prouver le contraire. La première chose que tu dois savoir est que la seule limite que connaisse le transplanage est la puissance du sorcier qui s'en sert. C'est ce qui nous permettra de te protéger contre Voldemort ou contre tout Mangemort. Mais, nous y reviendrons quand tu auras ton permis. Pour l'instant donne moi juste la main.

Harry pris la main de Dumbledore en appréhendant ce qui allait se passer. Tout d'un coup, tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui devint rouge. Une fraction de seconde après, il ne voyait plus que du bleu qui se transforma sous ses yeux en un grand manoir. Le bâtiment était très vieux compte tenu du fait qu'il avait un style moyenâgeux, mais il était en parfait état comme si on venait de finir de le construire.

- Bienvenue à Alchimine. C'est depuis peu le quartier général de la résistance contre Voldemort. Tu es parfaitement en sécurité ici. Albus Dumbledore, dit il en se tournant vers la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement et Dumbledore emmena Harry dans une salle qui ressemblait beaucoup à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- Installe toi pendant que je m'occupe de tes affaires. Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui meurt d'impatience de te revoir.

Il sortit de la salle, laissant Harry seul dans la pièce. Harry s'assis dans le fauteuil le plus confortable et contempla plus longuement la pièce. Il pensa que, peut-être, pendant son séjour, il pourrait rencontrer les principaux membres de la résistance. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à son parrain. Harry se leva d'un bond et couru pour aller l'embrasser.

- Je suis si content de te revoir, dit Harry. Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir repris beaucoup de forces.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je peux me débrouiller, mais toi comment vas- tu ? Comment se passe tes vacances ?

- Comme je t'ai dit dans ma lettre, j'ai passé une semaine magnifique avec Miranda, mais de retour chez les Dursley, ça ne se passait pas très bien jusqu'à ce que je reçoive la lettre de Dumbledore. Tu pourrais me donner des nouvelles parce que ça fait longtemps que je suis totalement déconnecté de notre monde.

- Oui, mais d'abord assoie-toi, dit Sirius sur un ton très sérieux.

Ils prirent deux fauteuils et les mirent face à face pour pouvoir discuter.

- Je ne suis pas venu ici que pour te voir, bien que ce soit une raison largement suffisante. En fait, les membres de la résistance et moi-même, nous sommes à la recherche d'un moyen de détecter efficacement les Mangemorts. On pensait d'abord utiliser le professeur Rogue qui a réussit à retourner au près de Voldemort, non sans avoir subit d'atroces souffrances. Malheureusement, tous les Mangemorts ne lui font pas confiance et il n'est donc pas mis au courant de beaucoup de choses. De toute façon, il est surveillé de trop près pour nous donner ses informations avant que Voldemort n'agisse. Ne le répète surtout pas mais il a fallu que l'un d'entre nous se fasse passer pour un Mangemort.

- Ce n'est pas toi, j'espère, dit Harry qui était devenu tout pâle.

- Vu que, selon certaines rumeurs, je me suis échappé d'Azkaban pour te tuer, j'aurais été la personne idéale. Mais Dumbledore a d'autres projets pour moi et j'ai une autre mission très importante à réaliser. Mais tout d'abord, je dois retrouver Peter et prouver mon innocence pour pouvoir agir sous ma vraie forme sans me faire attaquer à tous les coins de rue. Mais, assez parler de moi. J'ai une chose très importante à te dire. Si tu veux, dès ce soir, tu deviendras le plus jeune membre de résistance. Il faut d'abord que je t'explique notre plan d'action. A cours terme, nous essayons d'entraver les actions des Mangemorts et la montée en puissance d'un Voldemort prêt à tout pour devenir le maître du monde. Nous cherchons à capturer le plus grand nombre de Mangemorts possible et à empêcher que de nouvelles personnes se joignent à eux. Malheureusement, cela va être plus dure que ce qu'on pensait. Notre espion, dont je ne peux évidement pas te révéler l'identité, nous a dit que Voldemort avait amélioré sa marque des ténèbres de sorte qu'elle ne soit plus visible. Il faut donc rester très vigilant. Evidemment, à long terme, notre objectif est de détruire Voldemort de sorte qu'il ne puisse plus jamais revenir. Comme nous l'a prouvé ce qui s'est passé quand tu l'as annihilé, les Mangemorts ne devrait pas tenir très longtemps sans leur maître. C'est donc là que tu interviens.

- Quoi ? Vous me croyez capable de tuer Voldemort ? Tu sais très bien que c'est grâce au sacrifice de ma mère que j'ai survécu.

- Nous ne te demandons pas de détruire Voldemort. Tu as juste une mission que je suis sûr que tu seras ravi d'accomplir. En fait, Voldemort prend beaucoup plus de précaution qu'avant. On dirait qu'il a utilisé le temps pendant lequel il n'était plus qu'une ombre pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire à son retour. Tu es son seul point faible. Voldemort croyait redevenir aussi puissant qu'il était avant de t'attaquer en utilisant ton sang dans son rituel, mais visiblement il s'est trompé. D'après notre espion, tant qu'il ne t'aura pas tué, il ne pourra pas retrouver sa pleine puissance. J'ai bien peur que tu ne restes en tête de sa liste de victimes pour longtemps. C'est pourquoi, l'objectif numéro un de la résistance est d'assurer ta protection. Le bon côté des choses est qu'il doit te tuer de ses propres mains sinon une partie de lui sera détruite. Les Mangemorts vont donc essayer de t'amener à lui par tous les moyens. Malheureusement, tu n'es plus sous la protection de ta mère et après l'effet de Priori Incantatem, je crois que Voldemort a changé de baguette magique. Donc, dans le pire des cas, il faudra que tu te débrouilles seul. Il y a donc deux possibilités. Soit tu reste caché ici jusqu'à ce qu'on soit venu à bout de Voldemort, soit tu reprends une vie normale en menant à bien ta mission.

- Et, quelle est cette mission ?

- C'est très simple. Il faut que tu restes en vie. Cela implique que tu dois suivre une formation défensive de haut niveau. Apprendre à transplaner n'en est que la première étape. Personne n'a eu le temps de vivre assez longtemps pour se venter d'avoir réussi à échapper à Voldemort. Tu devras connaître les moyens de défense classiques pour échapper aux Mangemorts, mais contre Voldemort, il faudra trouver des défenses qu'il ne puisse pas briser. Et Dieu sait que ça va être difficile. Je fais confiance au génie de Dumbledore de ce côté-là. Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Te sens-tu capable de te donner à cent pour cent et même à dépasser tes limites ou préfères-tu vivre dans l'anonymat ?

- Si refuser ma mission signifie ne pas retourner à Poudlard et ne plus revoir mes amis, je suis prêt à donner tout ce que j'ai. Mais, Sirius, penses-tu que je serais à la hauteur ? Je ne suis pas aussi doué qu'Hermione et je ne pense pas qu'elle-même ait la moindre chance contre Voldemort.

- Ce n'est pas le fils de Lily et James Potter qui doit s'incliner devant Voldemort. Même si le sang ne fait pas tout, je suis convaincu qu'il y a un grand sorcier en toi. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir à t'imposer tout ça, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Si tu es sûr de ta décision, allons dès maintenant t'inscrire dans les rang de la résistance.

- Très bien, allons-y.

Harry suivit Sirius à travers le manoir. Ils descendirent plusieurs escaliers avant d'arriver dans une sorte de salle de réunion. Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall était assis et visiblement les attendaient. Il y avait avec eux un autre homme.

- Je suis content que vous nous rejoigniez, dit Minerva.

- Harry, je te présente Albert Planish, dit Dumbledore. Il t'apprendra les rudiments du transplanage et te fera passer ton permis.

- Enchanté, dit Harry en serrant la main du grand blond.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit sincèrement Mr Planish.

- Viens ici et sort ta baguette magique, dit Dumbledore en désignant une chaise à côté de lui. Commençons dès maintenant ton initiation.

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et le professeur McGonagall fit de même. Ils marmonnèrent quelques mots et Harry fut recouvert par une sorte d'aura blanche. Sirius observait tout ce qui se passait sans montrer le moindre signe d'étonnement.

- Maintenant, brandit ta baguette magique et dit ces mots : « je jure fidélité à la confrérie d'Alchimine ».

Harry s'exécuta et l'aura blanche qui l'entourait devint dorée avant de disparaître.

- Bienvenue parmi nous. Tu es maintenant un membre de la confrérie organisée pour lutter contre les forces du mal. Il est temps d'aller te coucher pour être en forme demain. Je te donnerais plus de précisions à ton réveil.

- Bonne chance, dit le professeur McGonagall alors qu'il s'en allait avec Sirius.

Ils arrivèrent dans une partie du manoir qui ressemblait à un hôtel tellement il y avait de chambres.

- Voici ta chambre, dit Sirius. Tout ce que tu as à faire pour ouvrir la porte, c'est de dire ton nom. Le secret et la sécurité sont deux choses très importantes ici car nous devons protéger certaines personnes qui sont menacée par Voldemort. Bien que tout le monde ici ait parfaitement confiance en toi, il est préférable que tu n'en saches pas trop. J'espère que tu seras à l'aise ici. Va-y entre.

Harry s'avança vers la porte numéro 21 et la regarda fixement.

- Harry Potter.

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry découvrit une chambre assez confortable. Ses affaires étaient déjà sur place et il y avait même Hedwige dans sa cage.

- Harry, je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais pas rester avec toi cette semaine.

- Pourquoi ? On n'a jamais l'occasion de passer beaucoup de temps ensemble.

- C'est justement pour cela qu'il faut que je retourne à ma mission. Tu comprends que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix ?

- Oui, mais, j'aurais aimer que tu reste, dit Harry qui avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

- Je te promets qu'on se reverra avant la fin des vacances. Je suis dans une phase de ma mission qui ne me laisse aucun temps libre. Mais bientôt j'en aurais. En attendant promet-moi de faire de ton mieux.

- Promis.

- Je te fais confiance. Fait bien attention à toi.

Après avoir embrassé Harry, il sortit et le laissa seul dans sa chambre. Harry était de nouveau en colère contre Voldemort. Sans lui, il n'aurait pas à mener cette vie. Il aurait eu son parrain et ses amis à ses côtés. Sans lui, Cédric ne serait pas mort. Sans lui, ses parents seraient toujours en vie. Tous les malheurs d'Harry n'avaient qu'une seule cause : Lord Voldemort. Harry fût sortit de ses pensées par les hululements d'Hedwige. Il n'avait pas remarqué mais elle lui avait apportée deux lettres. Il lut la première.

_« Salut Harry, _

_Tu as vraiment de la chance. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir utiliser la magie pendant les vacances et pouvoir rester au point sur les cours. Et en plus tu vas apprendre à transplaner ? D'après ce que j'ai lu, c'est très difficile. Je ne pense pas qu'un élève de cinquième année puisse maîtriser le transplanage parfaitement. Mais, tu as déjà fait tes preuves dans la maîtrise de magies difficiles avec le patronus et si Dumbledore croit que tu peux y arriver, il a sûrement raison. J'aimerais vraiment être à ta place._

_Je suis de retour chez moi et demain je vais au Terrier. J'espère que Ron ne m'en veux plus pour mon voyage en Bulgarie. Je trouve son comportement ridicule. Tu pourrais peut-être essayé de lui en parler et de faire en sorte qu'il grandisse un peu._

_Amuse-toi bien._

_Hermione »_

Harry aurait tout donné pour aller au Terrier avec eux. Et Hermione qui aurait aimé être à sa place. Elle ne se rend pas compte qu'il a le poids du monde sur les épaules. Harry prit ensuite la lettre de Ron.

_« Salut Harry, _

_Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois autorisé à faire de la magie. Tu as vraiment de la chance. Si tu apprends à transplaner, tu n'auras plus besoin de permission pour venir au Terrier. Même si Dumbledore ne veut pas que tu viennes, il ne pourra pas t'empêcher de transplaner jusqu'ici. Alors, travail dur et on n'aura plus de problème._

_C'est demain qu'Hermione arrive. Il faut absolument que je découvre ce qu'elle a fait en Bulgarie. Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange de la savoir avec Krum, mais il se pourrait qu'elle soit allée plus loin que de simplement pactiser avec l'ennemi. Au moins au nom de l'amitié qu'elle a pour toi, elle devrait faire attention à ses fréquentations. Je te préviens dès que je découvre quelque chose._

_Apprends vite à transplaner._

_Ron »_

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment le comportement de Ron. Il décida de lui écrire pour demander des explications et écrivit aussi à Hermione pour la prévenir. Ces deux lettres finies, il alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par sa montre cinq minutes avant l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Pourtant, Harry était sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas mise à sonner. Dumbledore lui demanda de se préparer et de descendre prendre son petit déjeuné. Après avoir pris son petit déjeuné seul dans une salle qui aurait pu accueillir une centaine de personnes, il rejoint Dumbledore pour qu'il lui explique comment allait se dérouler sa journée.

- Nous devons t'apprendre à transplaner en une semaine, alors le rythme d'apprentissage va être très soutenu. Les quatre premiers jours, Albert t'apprendra à transplaner comme le fait normalement n'importe quel sorcier. A la fin de ces quatre jours, il te fera passer un examen et si tu le réussis, ce dont je ne doute pas, tu obtiendras ton permis. Ensuite, je me chargerais personnellement de t'enseigner comment dépasser les limites tu transplanage, ce qui est très difficile et très dangereux, mais c'est le seul moyen qui existe pour échapper à un sorcier expérimenter et c'est donc le but de ton entraînement. Je ne serais jamais bien loin si tu as besoin de moi. En cas de problème tu pourras toujours agiter ta baguette en pensant très fort au mot « Alchimine » pour que quelqu'un vienne t'aider. Si tu n'y vois pas d'objection je te laisse entre les mains d'Albert.

Harry suivit alors Mr Planish dans le manoir. Celui-ci s'arrêta devant une grande porte et prononça son nom. Ils entrèrent dans une salle avec de nombreux objets magiques accrochés aux murs. Il y avait quelques chaudrons sur un feu, des balais dans un coin et plein d'autres objets qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu.

- Voici notre salle d'entraînement. C'est ici que va se passer la plus grande partie de ta formation. Nous n'avons que quatre jours pour te faire maîtriser parfaitement le transplanage, alors j'ai préparé un emploi du temps plutôt chargé. Aujourd'hui, nous allons réveiller le transplaneur qui est en toi et si tout ce passe bien, tu seras capable de te déplacer dans la pièce en transplanant dès ce soir. La journée de demain sera consacrée au transplanage du premier type. Le lendemain sera consacrer au transplanage du second type. Et le dernier jour, tu devras t'entraîner jusqu'à maîtriser parfaitement les deux techniques et une petite évaluation me permettra de te remettre ton permis. Tu te sens prêt à commencer tout de suite ?

- Oui. Allons-y.

- Très bien. La journée d'aujourd'hui va être la moins éprouvante mais pas la plus facile. Il faut que tu te concentres sur l'idée de te téléporter. Le problème est que cela ne va pas être facile parce que tu n'as aucune idée de la façon dont ça marche tant que tu ne l'as pas expérimenté.

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a amené ici en transplanant. J'ai pu voir ce qu'il ce passait quand on transplane.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout d'avoir vu comment cela fonctionnait. Il faut savoir dans quel état d'esprit il faut se trouver pour transplaner. En fait, c'est quelque chose d'assez naturel une fois qu'on l'a déjà fait. Il y a deux manières de faire transplaner quelqu'un. Soit on le lance d'une falaise pour que ses pouvoirs lui sauve la vie, soit on travail sur la concentration. C'est à toi de choisir.

- Je crois que je préfère essayer de me concentrer.

- Alors, allonge-toi ici et ferme les yeux en essayant tout d'abord de faire le vide dans ta tête. La méditation est un bon moyen de découvrir au fond de soi-même ce genre de pouvoirs.

Harry s'allongea et essaya de ne penser à rien. Il lui fallu quelques minutes avant de réussir à faire le vide dans sa tête. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, un sentiment de peur s'empara de lui et il se leva d'un bond.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Harry était essoufflé et paniqué. Il regarda tout autour de lui comme à la recherche de ce qui le menaçait, mais il n'y avait qu'Albert qui le regardait d'un air étonné.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Albert.

- Je ne sais pas, je venais de parvenir à faire le vide dans ma tête quand j'ai sentit comme un grand danger.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Albert. Il arrive parfois que cette technique ait des effets étranges. Tu n'as qu'à réessayer.

- D'accord.

Harry retourna s'allonger et chassa toute pensée de sa tête, ce qui était difficile car ce qui venait de se passer l'intriguait particulièrement. Il pris tout de même moins de temps à faire le vide mais le même sentiment s'empara de lui. Il essaya de continuer mais sa cicatrice s'était mise à le brûler et à lui faire atrocement mal. Il ne pouvait tenir plus longtemps et regarda tout autour de lui pour voir si Voldemort n'était pas dans les parages.

- Harry, c'est ta cicatrice qui te fait mal ? demanda Albert voyant mes main d'Harry sur son front.

- Oui, j'ai été un peu plus loin dans la méditation mais c'était comme si Voldemort s'approchait de moi.

- Dois-je aller chercher Albus ?

- Non, je ne crois pas que Voldemort soit à Alchimine. Le problème vient d'ailleurs.

- Si tu veux, on peut s'arrêter là et reprendre dans l'après-midi.

- Non, on a un planning très serré et si on commence à perdre du temps, on ne va jamais y arriver.

- Tu es très courageux. J'ai une idée. Dès que tu atteints le niveau de concentration suffisant, focalise toi sur l'idée de transplaner. Si ça marche, tu disparaîtras pendant un cours instant et ton pouvoir te sera accessible. Est-tu sûr de vouloir recommencer ?

- Oui. Il faut que je prenne sur moi, c'est tout. Cette fois-ci c'est la bonne.

Harry recommença à faire le vide. En peu de temps, il sentait déjà cette sensation revenir. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces sur le fait de transplaner et se sentit d'un coup plus léger. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Albert qui lui souriait.

- Félicitation Harry. Tu es maintenant capable de transplaner. Bien sûr, il te faudra appendre à maîtriser ce pouvoir, mais le plus dur est fait. Il est déjà midi et demi. Tu devrais aller déjeuner et on se retrouve à deux heures pour la suite.

Albert avait raison, il semblait qu'il avait fait le plus difficile. L'après-midi, Harry s'entraîna à utiliser son pouvoir à volonté. A la fin de la journée il parvenait à ce déplacer dans la salle d'entraînement mais apparaissait un peu n'importe où. Ca l'amusait beaucoup de voir à quel endroit il réapparaissait alors qu'il aurait voulu être tout à fait ailleurs. Albert était tout de même très satisfait des progrès d'Harry.

Le lendemain, Harry entra dans la salle où étaient placés sur le sol une série de plots.

- Comme prévu, nous allons t'apprendre aujourd'hui le transplanage du premier type. Comme tu as pu le lire dans ton livre, les sorciers utilisent des balises pour transplaner plus facilement. La première chose que tu devras apprendre est comment détecter ces balises. Pour ce faire, tu dois faire comme si tu voulais transplaner mais tu dois t'arrêter juste avant et essayer de ressentir les balises. Une fois que tu auras réussit, il te suffit de te focaliser sur une balise de ton choix et tu transplaneras à côté d'elle.

Harry réussit l'exercice à la perfection et s'étonna de la précision avec laquelle il parvenait à transplaner grâce à cela. L'après-midi, Albert avait placé des plots dans tout le manoir et Harry avait pour objectif de tous les récupérer et de tous les ramener dans la salle d'entraînement.

Le troisième jour, ils continuèrent la formation conformément au plan de départ.

- Les balises pour transplaner sont très pratiques. Mais on ne peut pas en mettre partout. D'où l'intérêt du transplanage du second type. Il est un peu plus difficile à réaliser mais permet de transplaner presque partout. Au lieu de te concentré sur les balises, tu peux tout simplement te concentrer sur l'endroit où tu veux transplaner. Ce qui nécessite que tu ais une idée claire de cet endroit si tu ne veux pas te perdre. Cela ne permet donc d'aller qu'aux endroits que l'on connaît. Toutefois, quand une personne transplane devant toi, tu peux transplaner avec elle, sans forcément connaître l'endroit où il veut aller. C'est pour cela qu'il est difficile d'échapper à quelqu'un en transplanant si cette personne est capable de faire de même. Pour commencer, tu peux essayer de transplaner vers ta chambre. Fais la même chose qu'hier en remplaçant les balises par l'image que tu as de ta chambre.

Harry se concentra et essaya de s'imaginer qu'il était dans sa chambre, puis il engagea le processus de transplanage et se retrouva près de son lit. Deux secondes plus tard, Albert apparu à ses côtés en émettant un petit pop.

- Bravo Harry, tu as réussi du premier coup, je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Pour augmenter la difficulté on va faire une petite visite du manoir pour que tu te représentes mentalement les lieux. Ensuite, tu devras transplaner le plus vite possible à l'endroit où je te demanderais.

Harry passa le reste de la matinée à se promener dans le manoir en transplanant. Il n'avait plus besoin que de quelques secondes pour aller d'un endroit à un autre. Albert était même émerveiller de le voir apprendre aussi vite. L'après-midi, il devait regarder Albert transplaner et essayer de le suivre. Les premières fois, il restait sur place, incapable de savoir où aller. Ensuite, il transplanait un peu au hasard et fouillait le manoir pendant plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver Mr Planish. Au bout de plusieurs heures d'entraînement, il arrivait à le suivre partout et apparaissait presque en même temps que lui.

Le dernier jour, ils devaient transplaner en dehors du manoir.

- Maintenant que tu maîtrises les différentes techniques de transplanage, il faut que tu t'accommodes à parcourir de longues distances. Plus la distance est grande, plus le transplanage sera éprouvant. Et donc, si tu te surestime, tu peux réapparaître dans des endroits très dangereux. Pour commencer, nous pouvons aller jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse. Il y a plusieurs balises là-bas, mais il est préférable de ne pas utiliser n'importe laquelle pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Prépare-toi à transplaner et je vais t'en indiquer une très discrète.

Harry réussit son exercice sans difficultés. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à se promener en Angleterre dans des endroits où les Moldus ne pouvaient pas les voir et très peut fréquentés par les sorciers.

- On peut aussi suive quelqu'un sur une longue distance, expliqua Albert. Tu n'as qu'as choisir une balise en dehors du pays et je te suivrais.

- Où pourrais-je aller ? Je n'ai jamais visité d'autres pays.

- C'est facile, par exemple concentre-toi sur Paris et choisis une balise là-bas. Ne me dis pas laquelle sinon ce serait trop facile.

- D'accord, en route pour Paris.

Harry se concentra, et transplana à Paris. Il était tout près de la tour Eifel et regardait si Albert était à côté de lui. Mais il ne vit personne et attendis quelques minutes en espérant le voir arriver. Il préférait rester ici pour ne pas s'égarer en essayant de rentrer tout seul. Tout à coup, il sentit une douleur à sa cicatrice. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui et vit un homme recouvert d'une cape noir qui marchait dans sa direction. Harry se cacha derrière un kiosque à journaux et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. La rue était déserte et l'homme s'avançait toujours vers lui. Ne pouvant plus attendre plus longtemps, il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution : il devait transplaner pour retourner à Alchimine. C'est ce qu'il essaya de faire, mais rien ne se passa. Sa douleur à la cicatrice l'empêchait de transplaner. Pris de panique, il s'en alla en courant pour échapper à l'homme en noir. Mais c'est à ce moment que celui-ci le remarqua. L'homme sortit sa baguette et se lança à la poursuite d'Harry. Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne se sentait pas te taille à affronter son adversaire surtout s'il s'agissait de Voldemort. Il trouva une cachette mais le sorcier n'allait sans nul doute pas mettre beaucoup de temps à le retrouver. Il lui vint une idée. Il sortit sa baguette et l'agita rapidement en pensant très fort à Alchimine. Un instant plus tard, Dumbledore apparu devant lui. Il regarda autour de lui et compris immédiatement la situation.

- Donne-moi vite la main !

Harry pris sa main et vit une lumière vert sortir de la baguette du sorcier qui les attaquait. Tout ce qui était autour de lui devint rouge et il vit un gros trou dans le mur près duquel ils étaient. Ils avaient réussit à transplaner à temps et étaient de retour à Alchimine.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Je devait aller à Paris et Albert était sensé me suivre mais arriver là- bas, il n'était plus avec moi et ma cicatrice s'est mis à me brûler. Je ne…

Il fût interrompu par un pop significatif de quelqu'un qui transplanait derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent Mr Planish.

- Harry, tu n'as rien ?

- Non mais ça aurait pu aller très mal. Heureusement que le professeur Dumbledore est arrivé à temps.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai eu un petit moment de déconcentration et je t'ai perdu. Quand j'ai entendu ton appel, j'ai su que je t'avais mis en danger. S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, je n'aurais jamais pu me le pardonner. Je ne suis pas digne d'être un membre de la confrérie.

- Allons, allons, dit Dumbledore sur un ton qu'il voulait rassurant. Ce n'était qu'un accident. Le plus important c'est qu'Harry soit sein et sauf. Allez, rentrons pour donner son permis à Harry, si il est apte à transplaner, bien sûr.

- Evidemment qu'il est apte à transplaner. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour rester autant en forme après tous les exercices qu'on a faits aujourd'hui. Tu mérites largement ton permis.

- Merci. Je ne pensais pas m'en sortir aussi bien. Il semblerait que Sirius ait eu raison de me faire confiance.

Harry reçu son permis de transplaner qui n'avait rien de concret. Il devait juste être inscrit sur un registre. Il passa le reste de l'après- midi à discuter avec Albert qui s'en voulait toujours de l'avoir mis en danger. De retour dans sa chambre il fût littéralement attaqué par les hiboux de Ron et Hermione. Ils se battaient pour être le premier à donner sa lettre. Coq n'était pas de taille et c'est d'abord la lettre d'Hermione qui arriva dans les mains d'Harry.

_« Tu avais raison Harry, Ron a tout essayé pour me faire parler de la Bulgarie. Au bout d'un moment, j'en ai eu marre et j'ai craqué. Je lui ai dit ce qui s'était passé entre Victor et moi et lui ai juré que maintenant tout était fini, mais il ne m'a pas cru et s'est énervé. Ses frères ont essayés de le raisonner mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'est mis dans cet état ; il ne voulait carrément plus me voir. Mr Weasley a dû me raccompagner chez moi dès son retour du travail pour éviter que Ron ne fasse des choses inconsidérées. Tu dois essayer de le raisonner sinon je sens que notre amitié ne tiendra plus longtemps._

_Continue à faire de ton mieux._

_Hermione »_

Ils remettaient ça. Harry se demandait comment ils pouvaient être amis en se disputant aussi souvent. Même si il détestait les voir comme ça, il aurait aimé être sur place pour les réconcilier. Il prit la lettre de Ron en savant ce qu'il allait y trouver.

_« Fait attention à Hermione, Harry. J'ai bien peur que toutes mes craintes soient fondées. Je n'ose même pas te dire ce qu'elle a fait avec ce Krum. C'est tout simplement scandaleux. Je ne sais pas comment elle peut encore se regarder dans un miroir après ça. Et Fred et George qui trouvent ça amusant. Et Ginny qui essaye de prendre sa défense. Ils ne comprennent pas ce qu'elle est devenue. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas de la voir au près de Voldemort dans peu de temps._

_Ne lui fait plus confiance !_

_Ron »_

Et voilà. Ron qui en faisait toujours trop. Harry se dépêcha de lui répondre en essayant de ne pas se montrer ouvertement du côté d'Hermione, sinon Ron penserait que son meilleur ami le trahissait. Il écrit à Hermione pour lui demander si elle n'avait pas un plan pour les faire se réconcilier. Il leur raconta les évènements de la journée en espérant qu'en se faisant du souci pour lui, ils oublieraient leurs querelles. Il alla se couché en était très inquiet pour ses amis et passa une nuit agitée malgré la tisane de Miranda.

Il commença son entraînement avec Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui appris plein de nouvelles choses comme la manière de transporter des objets en transplanant ou de transplaner sans qu'on puisse le suivre.

« Cette technique n'est à utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême urgence car elle est très dangereuse. Le principe est que tu n'utilises aucune cible pour transplaner. Il faut arriver à ne penser à aucun endroit avant de transplaner. Le problème, c'est que tu peux te retrouver n'importe où. Mais ton poursuivant lui aussi transplanera au hasard. A moins que tu n'ais vraiment pas de chance, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il apparaisse au même endroit que toi. Ce que tu peux fixer, par contre, c'est la portée du déplacement. Tu peux t'entraîner en essayant de rester dans le manoir. »

Harry s'entraîna aux différentes méthodes jusqu'à les maîtriser complètement. Ensuite il dû s'entraîner à les combiner. Il dû rester deux jours supplémentaires pour arriver au résultat voulu par Dumbledore. Celui- ci le raccompagna jusqu'à Privet Drive. Arrivé devant la maison, c'était comme si il avait lut dans les pensées d'Harry.

- Je dois te prévenir que pour ta sécurité, il est impossible de transplaner dans ta maison. C'est un peu comme à Poudlard. J'espère que tu es conscient que tu ne pourras transplaner qu'en cas d'urgence. Si tu disparaissais pour aller par exemple chez un ami, nous ne pourrons plus te protéger. Ici, c'est l'endroit le plus sûr pour toi.

- Pourquoi ne puis-je pas aller chez Ron ? On pourrait me protéger là-bas.

- Je suis désolé Harry, mais il est impossible de déplacer ces protections. Mr Weasley ayant beaucoup de travail, il n'y aura pas de sorcier assez puissant pour assurer ta protection. Rentrons, je suis sûr que ta famille est impatiente de te revoir.

Mais Dumbledore ne pouvait pas être moins dans le vrai. Il y avait un petit mot de Vernon près de la porte.

_« Nous sommes partis dans notre nouvelle maison en Allemagne pour s'assurer que notre entreprise s'implante bien là-bas. Nous ne pouvions pas attendre Harry pour partir, alors je vous demande de le garder pendant deux semaines. On ne pouvait pas faire autrement._

_Vernon Dursley »_

Les Dursley avaient trouvé un moyen de s'éloigner d'Harry pendant encore deux semaines. Cela sera les vacances pendant lesquelles Harry aura passé le moins de temps avec eux, et donc les meilleures grandes vacances qu'il ait eues.

- Que dois-je faire ? demanda Harry qui espérait ne pas être envoyé en Allemagne avec eux.

- Tu vas rester ici pour le moment, c'est plus prudent. Mais je ne sais pas si je devrais te laisser seul.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude de me débrouiller sans eux.

- J'ai une idée. Tu vas passer quelques temps tout seul et dès que ce sera possible je t'enverrais quelqu'un. La suite de ton entraînement commence demain. Tu recevras la liste des sorts de défenses que tu devras apprendre. Profite de ces quelques jours pour te reposer. J'ai une chose, importante à faire, je dois te laisser. A très bientôt.

Il s'éloigna de la maison et transplana. Harry se retrouvait seul devant la porte.

- Alohomora.

La porte s'ouvrit et il monta dans sa chambre ranger ses affaires. La maison semblait sans vie sans les Dursley, c'était presque effrayant.

*-~-*

Le prochain chapitre risque d'être sympa : Harry retrouve une vieille connaissance )

Continuez à Reviewer. 


	6. L'héritage

Je mets de plus en plus de temps à écrire les chapitres, mais bon celui-ci me tient particulièrement à cœur.

Envoyez-moi plein de reviews si vous voulez que j'écrive plus vite :p

*-~-*

6. L'héritage

Harry fût réveillé à 10 heures du matin par sa montre qui clignotait et affichait « courrier ». Harry regarda la cage d'Hedwige, en s'étonnant qu'elle ait déjà pu avoir donné sa lettre à Sirius. Mais sa cage était vide et il n'y avait pas le moindre hibou en vu quand il regarda par la fenêtre. Il s'étonnait d'avoir dormis aussi longtemps mais apparemment l'entraînement avec Dumbledore l'avait beaucoup plus fatigué qu'il ne pensait. Il eu à peine le temps de se lever de son lit qu'un hibou frappa du bec à la fenêtre. Le courrier qu'il lui apportait venait de Dumbledore qui lui envoyait, comme prévu, la liste des sorts qu'il devait maîtriser. Il n'y avait que trois sort avec quelques explications mais Harry pensa que s'il y en avait aussi peu, c'était sûrement qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à les apprendre. Il lut la lettre de Dumbledore qui accompagnait la liste.

_« Cher Harry,_

_Comme promis, je t'envoie la liste des sorts que tu devras apprendre pendant les trois semaines à venir. Tu remarqueras qu'elle est assez courte, mais il vaut mieux privilégier la qualité à la quantité. De plus, comme tu es encore en vacances, je ne voudrais pas te surcharger de travail. J'ai fais des aménagements spéciaux pour que ton entraînement défensif puisse continuer quand tu seras à Poudlard. C'est pourquoi je ne t'envoie maintenant que les sorts les plus urgents. Pendant le temps qu'il te reste, il faudra tout de même que tu commences à prendre un peu d'avance sur tes cours de cinquième année car avec tout ce travail en plus, tu n'auras plus beaucoup de temps à toi._

_Je te tiens au courant dès que je peux t'envoyer quelqu'un. Profite bien de ton temps libre pour te reposer._

_Albus Dumbledore »_

Harry jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil sur la liste des sorts. Ces sorts lui seraient certainement bien utiles mais Harry aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à les utiliser. Dumbledore lui demandait de s'avancer sur sa cinquième année, mais il fallait d'abord qu'il aille acheter ses livres ou plutôt qu'il puisse aller chercher ses livres. Avec toute cette obsession pour sa protection, il se demandait s'il pourrait aller sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Ron et Hermione comme ils avaient prévus. De toute façon, il fallait d'abord que ces deux là veuillent bien se parler. Son objectif numéro un pour ces quelques jours de tranquillité était trouver un moyen de réconcilier ses deux meilleurs amis. Ce qui n'allait pas être chose facile.

Harry descendait prendre quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine, quand il prit soudain conscience de sa nouvelle liberté. C'était la première fois qu'il était chez les Dursley et qu'il n'avait personne derrière son dos pour le surveiller. Il décida de faire tout ce qui lui était injustement interdit. Les Dursley seront surpris de retrouver leur maison après qu'Harry se soit occupée d'elle. Il sortit sa baguette et sa promena dans la maison en jetant des sorts au hasard. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en imaginant la tête de la tante Pétunia en voyant son salon peint en jaune fluo. Il passa le reste de la matinée à s'amuser à rendre la maison le plus laide possible. Il fit descendre son mélodieur et essaya de faire le plus de bruit possible, tout en sachant que les voisins ne pouvaient pas l'entendre. Il se prépara ensuite un déjeuné avec tout ce qu'il aimait et qui était le plus souvent réservé à Dudley.

Il ne pensait pas que la liberté puisse être aussi amusante. Il était totalement libre…tant qu'il restait à l'intérieur de la maison.

Harry décida de consacrer l'après-midi à l'apprentissage de ses nouveaux sorts. Il n'avait pas eu tort, ils étaient vraiment durs à maîtriser. En effet, il lui était impossible de s'entraîner à utiliser les deux premiers sans l'aide d'un autre sorcier et le troisième était presque irréalisable. Le premier était un contre sort quand servait à lutter contre le sort de funis circundo (sort qui entoure la personne ciblée par une corde). Harry réussit facilement à réaliser le contre sort (funis rompo), mais ça ne le préparait pas vraiment à lutter contre le sort car le plus difficile était d'effectuer le contre sort avant de ne plus pouvoir utiliser sa baguette.

Le deuxième était sensé lui permettre de lutter contre le sortilège de stupéfixion, mais il ne pouvait pas être sûr que ça marchait avant qu'on est essayé de le stupéfixer. C'est-à-dire, si possible jamais. Concrètement, le sort lui permettait de transformer un objet en une sorte d'anti-stupéfix. Lorsqu'il avait cet objet sûr lui et qu'on lui lançait un stupéfix, il ne ressentirait pas l'effet du sort, qui était en quelque sorte absorbé par l'objet. Malheureusement, cela ne pouvait servir qu'une seule fois. Harry choisit d'utiliser le porte-bonheur qu'Hagrid lui avait offert pour se protéger. Au moins, même si il n'avait pas de véritable effet, il lui serait tout de même utile.

Le dernier sort était le plus difficile à mettre en œuvre. Il s'agissait d'un sort réarmement. Le but était de récupérer sa baguette magique après avoir été la cible d'un expelliarmus. Evidemment, quand on n'a plus sa baguette en main, il est beaucoup plus difficile de faire de la magie. De plus, ce sort demandait énormément d'énergie. Harry ne réussit qu'une seule fois à ramener sa baguette dans ses mains, mais quelques secondes plus tard, il s'était écroulé de fatigue. S'il devait s'évanouir devant l'ennemi, à chaque fois qu'il perdait sa baguette et essayait de la récupérer, ce sort ne lui serait d'aucune utilité.

Harry passait ses journées à travailler ses sorts ou à profiter de sa nouvelle liberté. Mais, au bout d'une semaine, il commençait vraiment à s'ennuyer. D'une part, il n'arrivait plus à progresser dans l'apprentissage des sortilèges et d'autre part, saccager la maison ne l'amusait plus tellement car les Dursley n'était pas là pour admirer le résultat. Il décida de tout remettre en ordre et de chercher une nouvelle occupation. Mais, à quoi bon faire quelque chose si il n'avait personne avec qui le partager. Il souffrait terriblement de sa solitude. Il envoyait régulièrement des lettres à Ron et Hermione, mais la querelle entre ces deux derniers semblait interminable malgré tous ses efforts. Il reçu même une lettre d'Hermione qui lui indiquait que la situation était loin d'aller en s'arrangeant.

_« Salut Harry,_

_Si Ron était en face de moi, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point je lui en veux. Figure-toi qu'il a eu la charmante idée de m'envoyer une Beuglante pour se plaindre de mon comportement avec Victor. Sa voix retentissait dans toute la maison et mes parents ont bien entendus tout ce qu'il a dit. Le problème, c'est qu'il a raconté des choses totalement farfelues à propos de moi, et je ne suis pas sûre que mes parents aient crus à ma version des faits. La confiance entre mes parents et moi est quelque chose de fondamental, et je crois qu'à cause de lui je suis en train de la perdre. Ils commencent à être suspicieux et à me poser des questions bizarres. Non, mais vraiment, quel idiot ! Il n'a aucune raison de me faire endurer ça._

_Je crois que je ne lui pardonnerais jamais. Dit-lui que je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de lui._

_Hermione »_

Harry espérait que Ron ne l'avait pas fait exprès et décida de lui parler de l'effet de sa Beuglante pour qu'il se sente désolé et s'excuse. Mais Ron lui répondit que les parents d'Hermione avaient le droit de savoir. Il voulait même qu'ils prennent des mesures pour la forcer à faire attention à ses fréquentations. Harry ne voyait aucun moyen de les réconcilier, à part en prenant la tête de l'un pour cogner sur la tête de l'autre. Dans moins de deux semaines, ils devaient retourner à Poudlard, et Harry ne voulait pas avoir à supporter cela toute l'année.

Deux jours plus tard, Harry reçu une lettre de Dumbledore, lui informant qu'il pouvait enfin lui envoyer quelqu'un. Mais, ce n'était pas n'importe qui. En effet, c'était Sirius qui devait le rejoindre le lendemain et rester avec lui jusqu'à ce que les Dursley reviennent. Sirius lui écrivit qu'ils allaient aller ensemble sur le Chemin de Traverse (enfin Harry et Patmol car seul le chien pouvait se promener sans risque à un endroit où il y avait autant de sorcier). Harry eu une idée. Il écrivit à Ron et Hermione pour qu'ils viennent sur le Chemin de Traverse avec eux, mais il laissa sous-entendre à Ron qu'Hermione ne serait pas là et vice-versa. Il espérait qu'au moins en se parlant, les choses pourraient d'arranger et que devant lui, ils n'oseraient pas se disputer.

Le lendemain, Harry alla au Chaudron Baveur avec Sirius, où il avait donné rendez-vous à ses deux amis. Il fit attention à arriver bien en avance pour que Ron et Hermione ne se croisent pas avant de l'avoir vu. Il vit enfin Hermione arriver. Après les courtes retrouvailles, elle voulait commencer à faire ses achats.

- Allons tout de suite chez Gringotte pour retirer de l'argent, dit-elle.

- Tu ne veux pas d'abord boire quelque chose, répondit Harry. Je t'offre ce que tu veux.

- Non merci Harry. Peut-être plus tard. On ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant avant qu'il n'y ait trop de monde.

- Tu ne veux pas attendre encore un peu, je … euh … suis un peu fatigué. Je voudrais laisser mes jambes se reposer quelques minutes.

- Mais tu es venu ici en transplanait, tu n'as pas eu besoin de marcher.

- Oui, mais…euh…tu ne veux pas attendre encore cinq minutes.

- Attendre quoi ?

- Quelqu'un d'autre dois nous accompagner.

- Je croyais que Sniffle était là pour assurer ta protection. Qui d'autre est … Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que tu as aussi prévenu Ron ?

- Non, non, bien sûr que non, s'empressa de dire Harry. Mais tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de mettre fin à ces histoires. Je ne supporte pas de vous voir comme ça. En pensant à ce que vous me faites endurer, vous pourriez au moins faire un effort.

- Je sais, mais son comportement est insupportable. J'accepterais de lui parler une fois qu'il se sera excusé. Franchement, il …

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, cria une voix qui venait de s'approcher de leur table. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas la voir Harry.

- Je vous ai invités tous les deux, dit Harry. C'est le seul moment où je pourrais vous voir de toutes les vacances, alors, s'il vous plait, épargnez- moi vous disputes.

Ron et Hermione avaient vraiment l'air désolé pour Harry, mais dès que lui regard se croisèrent, toute leur rancune refit surface.

- Je suis parfaitement d'accord, dit Ron. A condition qu'elle accepte d'arrêter elle aussi.

- Pas avant que tu m'ais fait des excuses, dit Hermione.

- Pas question. Tu crois que tu peux fricoter avec Krum et t'en tirer comme ça.

- Je n'ai pas fricotée avec lui. De toute façon ça ne te regarde pas.

- Et quand tu auras vendu Harry à Voldemort, tu crois que ça ne nous concernera pas.

- STOP ! Essayez de passer cette journée sans vous disputer. Faites le pour moi.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard puis se tournèrent vers Harry, visiblement prêts à faire un effort. Ils passèrent la journée un de chaque côté d'Harry en essayer d'oublier que l'autre était aussi là. Mais, ils devaient souvent être rappelé à l'ordre, ce qui exaspérait Harry. Ils prirent des glaces chez Florian et ils s'arrêtèrent un moment sur la terrasse pour discuter.

- Harry, j'ai quelque chose d'assez important à te dire. Je voulais que tu sois au courant avant qu'on ne soit arrivé à Poudlard.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Je te l'ai caché parce que j'ai eu peur que le rouquin ne l'apprenne et ne se mette à m'en vouloir. Je sais que tu ne vas pas le prendre mal, contrairement à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me cachais ?

- Je te le dis tout de suite, mais fais d'abord promettre au rouquin de ne pas s'énerver.

- Harry, dit Ron. Dit à mademoiselle je sais tout et je suis meilleure que les autres que je suis totalement capable de me contrôler. Et que je n'ai pas de conseil à recevoir d'elle.

- Alors, dit Harry. On t'écoute.

- D'accord. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je me débrouille plutôt bien à Poudlard. Eh bien, alors j'ai été nommée préfète.

- Félicitation, dit Harry. Avec tout le mal que tu te donnes pour travailler, tu le mérites vraiment.

Harry se tourna vers Ron pour voir comment il prenait la nouvelle. Ce dernier était tout pâle et regardait fixement dans le vide en face de lui. Il était clairement choqué, mais faisait d'immenses efforts pour ne pas s'énerver.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant, tu est sûrement la meilleur élève à Poudlard, repris Harry. Qu'en penses-tu Ron ?

Ron ne répondit pas. Il émis juste un petit bruit et confirma de la tête. En fait, pendant toute l'heure qui suivit, il semblait qu'il avait perdu l'usage de la parole. Il avait passé des années à charrier Percy parce qu'il était préfet, et voilà qu'Hermione était en train de suivre ses traces. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait en supporter d'avantage.

Les trois amis repartirent pour continuer de faire leurs emplettes. Harry et Hermione lançaient des regards inquiets vers Ron qui ne s'était toujours pas remis de la nouvelle. Ce n'est qu'arrivé chez Fleury et Bott, il retrouva sa voix.

- C'est bizarre, dit Harry, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'on avait sur la liste des livres un manuel d'invocation.

- Oui, j'avais oublié, dit Ron. Mon père m'a dit qu'on allait suivre des cours d'invocation à Poudlard.

- Invocation ?! Et en quoi ça consiste ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, mais d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est assez difficile. Avant, seuls les sorciers ayant leur ASPIC pouvaient l'apprendre, mais cette année tous les élèves à partir de la cinquième année vont suivre ce cours.

- Dumbledore doit avoir ses raisons. Je me demande à quoi ça va ressembler.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, intervint Hermione, l'invocation est une partie de la magie assez nouvelle. Les sorts mis en œuvres ne sont pas encore bien maîtrisés, ce qui les rend très délicats à exécuter pour des sorciers de niveaux moyens. Cela risque d'être encore plus difficile que les cours de métamorphose. J'ai lu des tas de choses sur le sujet. Tu ne peux pas savoir tout ce que j'ai découvert.

- Et surtout, dit Ron, on ne veut pas savoir ce que madame la préfète a découvert. Comme si ça intéressait quelqu'un.

- Tu n'entends pas comme un bourdonnement dans tes oreilles, Harry. On dirait qu'un muet essaye dire quelque chose. Il ne devrait pas se donner autant de mal à essayer de parler. Surtout si c'est pour dire que des âneries.

- Et bien, dit Ron, moi je crois que madame je sais tout devrait écouter plus souvent les imbéciles et éviter de trahir ses amis.

- Ca suffit vous deux, dit Harry essayant une nouvelle fois de les empêcher de se quereller.

Tous deux le regardèrent d'un air désolé. Ils avaient honte de devenir vraiment invivables pour Harry.

- Et si on allait faire un tour au Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch. Je meurs d'envie de voir ce qu'ils ont de nouveau.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent donc vers le magasin. Ils y découvrirent le tout nouveau balai qui avait réussit à surpasser l'Éclair de Feu. C'était le Comète 320. Mais il était concurrencé par le Nimbus 2002, qui certes était moins impressionnant niveau performances, mais il avait un design original et surtout était à la portée de la plupart des bourses. En effet, le Comète 320 ne semblait être destiné qu'aux professionnels. Ils étaient tous les trois émerveillés devant la beauté du balai et la sensation de vitesse qu'on ressentait rien qu'en le regardant.

- Je rêverais d'avoir un balai comme celui-là, dit Ron. J'ai entendu que de bonnes choses à propos de ce balai. Comète fait un retour en force sur le marché des balais de course. Il n'est pas beaucoup plus rapide qu'un Eclair de Feu mais il réussit à le surpasser dans presque tous les domaines. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour en avoir un.

- Tu aurais déjà de la chance de nourrir toute ta famille avec ce que tu as, dit une voix derrière eux.

Drago Malefoy était entré dans la boutique avec quelques uns de ses amis Serpentards.

- Répète un peu ça, Malefoy, dit Ron en regardant Drago dans les yeux.

- Oh, tu as très bien entendu. Regardez-le, dit-il à en se tournant vers ses amis, il n'a même pas les moyens de s'acheter des vêtements correctes, alors il peut toujours rêver pour avoir un balai comme celui-là.

Ron voulu se jette sur Drago, mais Harry le retint.

- Alors, Potter, on a besoin de ses amis avec soi pour se sentir en sécurité ?

- Fiche lui la paix, dit Hermione.

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir adressé la parole Sang-de-Bourbe.

Ron voulu une nouvelle fois s'attaquer à Drago, mais Harry le retenait toujours. Mais il commença lui-même à perdre son calme.

- Je préfère encore avoir des parents moldus que des parents Mangemort, dit- il.

- Fais attention à ce tu dis, Potter. Un accident est si vite arrivé. Imagine que Voldemort sache que tu sois là, tes amis ne suffiront pas à l'empêcher de finir son travail.

- Comment oses-tu le menacer ? dit Hermione.

- Attention à ne pas te faire remarquer toi. Tu sais que, ces temps-ci, les Sang-de-Bourbes ne sont plus en sécurité.

Sirius bondit devant Malefoy et se mis à grogner.

- Oh, j'ai peur, ironisa Drago. Tu crois que c'est ce chien ridicule qui va m'arrêter. Il ne serait même pas capable de faire peur à une mouche.

Il prit un livre sur une étagère et le lança.

- Va chercher, sale bête.

Evidemment, Sirius ne bougea pas.

- Et en plus il est complètement stupide. Tu sais toujours aussi bien choisir ton entourage à ce que je vois. Un rouquin qui ne mérite même pas le titre de sorcier, une Sang-de-Bourbe et un chien d'aveugle. Quel beau tableau !

- Arrête ça tout de suite Malefoy où tu vas le regretter, dit Harry.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que mes amis vont te laisser faire. Même avec ton chien de cirque, tu ne pourras pas nous faire de mal.

Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Drago. Malefoy resta sur place et défia Harry du regard.

- Vas-y. Lance un sort et tu passeras le reste de tes jours à Azkaban. Montre-nous ton courage.

Personne ne bougea. De plus en plus de clients arrêtaient ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour assister à la scène.

- Le célèbre Harry Potter, ne serait-il qu'une poule mouillée ? Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu fais dans ton froc ?

Soudain, un flash vert illumina le magasin. Les rares personnes qui ne les regardaient pas encore tournèrent la tête vers eux. Drago semblait avoir perdu de son assurance. Il fut quelques pas en arrière et trébucha sur l'un des Serpentards. Ceux-ci étaient figés par la peur. Après quelques secondes, ils sortirent tous à la hâte de la boutique. Drago restait là, sur le sol, tout tremblant. Il finit par se lever tant bien que mal et couru rejoindre ses amis.

- Impressionnant, dit Ron.

Tout le monde était toujours en train de les regarder.

- Allons nous en, dit Hermione.

Harry était toujours stupéfait de la réaction de Malefoy. Il n'avait pas du tout compris ce qui s'était passé. Il se laissa traîné par Hermione à l'extérieur. Arrivé dans un endroit plus calme elle se tourna vers lui.

- Comment as-tu fait cela ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit franchement Harry.

- Mais, tu lui as bien lancé un sort, dit Ron. Sinon d'où cette lumière verte pourrait bien venir. En tout cas, il faut que tu m'apprennes ce sort. C'est un repousse-Malefoy très efficace.

- Je te dis que je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait ça. C'est exactement ce qui s'est passé avec les Dursley, sauf qu'à ce moment je n'avais même pas ma baguette.

- Je n'ai jamais entendue parler d'une chose pareille, dit Hermione. Apparemment, Malefoy et les autres Serpentards savent ce qui ça signifie, sinon ils n'auraient pas fui comme ça.

- C'était trop fort, dit Ron. J'espère que tu seras capable de refaire la même chose à chaque fois qu'il s'approchera de nous.

- Tu devrais te méfier de Malefoy, Harry, dit Hermione. Il serait capable de suivre les traces de son père et de rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Hermione a raison, cette année il faudra tout faire pour l'éviter. Tu aurais du me laisser le cogner, après ce qu'il a dit de nous, il méritait que je lui mettes une bonne raclée.

- Et après les autres Serpentards l'aurais vengé, dit Harry. Tu veux vraiment rentrer chez toi avec un bras cassé.

- Non, répondit Ron, mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'imagine pouvoir nous insulter sans en subir les conséquences.

- Ron a raison, dit Hermione. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que le frapper aurait été la meilleure solution, mais il ne faut surtout pas se laisser faire.

Ils finirent leurs achats sur le Chemin de Traverse sans grands incidents majeurs sauf le fait que Ron et Hermione semblaient avoir totalement oublier qu'ils devaient se détester. Ils passèrent ainsi une fin de journée très agréable. En très peu de temps, il était déjà l'heure de se quitter.

- Cette journée a été trop courte, dit Hermione. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas passer plus de temps ensemble.

- Dumbledore ne voudra pas que tu viennes au Terrier, dit Ron. Ce n'est pas grave, dans moins de deux semaines, on sera de retour à Poudlard.

- J'ai une idée, dit Harry. Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas avec Sirius et moi ? Les Dursley sont encore absents trois jours, alors ça ne posera pas de problème.

- Excellente idée, dit Ron. Il faut que je demande à ma mère mais je suis sûre qu'elle sera d'accord.

- Il me faut l'autorisation de mes parents, dit Hermione. Après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que je suis aller cher un ami, je ne sais pas s'ils seront d'accord.

- Tu ne perds rien à essayer, répondit Harry. Je suis sûr que ça va être super. Mais trois jours, ce n'est pas beaucoup. Le mieux serait que vous veniez dès à présent. Peux-tu leur demander tout de suite ?

- Oui, ils m'attendent du côté moldu. J'ai vais immédiatement.

- Je retourne chez moi avec la poudre de cheminette, dit Ron, je reviens dès que j'ai prévenu mes parents.

Ron et Hermione partirent donc en laissant Harry avec Sirius. Il espérait de toute ses forces que cela pourrait se faire. Ron revint quelques minutes plus tard avec quelques affaires et Hermione revint en ayant laissé ses achats à ses parents.

- C'est OK, dit-elle en revenant. Ils m'enverront des affaires demain.

- Je suis prêt à partir, dit Ron. Mais…comment va-t-on faire pour y aller, ta maison n'est pas reliée au réseau des cheminées de sorcier.

- J'ai ma petite idée pour ça, dit Harry, si Sirius n'y voit pas d'inconvénient.

Pour seule réponse, il eu un aboiement.

- Je prends ça pour un oui. Suivez-moi, on va aller dans un endroit plus discret.

Hermione et Ron le suivirent en devinant ce qui allait se passer.

- Tu crois pouvoir nous transporter tous les quatre et emmener toutes tes affaires en même temps ? demanda Hermione.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai du faire des choses bien plus difficiles pendant mon entraînement. Donnons-nous la main et on y va.

Ron et Hermione ne le quittèrent pas des yeux pendant qu'il se préparait. Harry ferma les yeux pour pouvoir se concentrer et transplana jusqu'à Privet Drive, à l'endroit où il était parti avec Dumbledore.

- Waw, dit Ron. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça se passait comme ça quand on transplanait.

- Bravo Harry, dit Hermione. Tu maîtrises parfaitement ton sujet. D'après les livres que j'ai lu, il est presque impossible de faire ça sans accident.

- J'ai eu un excellent professeur, répliqua Harry. Je suis si content que vous ayez pu venir. On ne risque pas de s'ennuyer pendant les prochains jours. Et Hedwige pourra enfin se reposer.

Ils rentrèrent chez les Dursley et Sirius repris sa forme originelle.

- Harry, j'ai une chose très importante à te dire, dit-il immédiatement.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry surpris.

- C'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé dans le magasin de Quidditch.

- Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?

- Oui … et non. En fait, il n'y a qu'une personne qui puisse savoir ce qui s'est réellement passer. Je l'ai quelques fois vu faire la même chose.

- C'est un phénomène si rare que ça ? demanda Hermione.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'autres cas, mais il n'est pas étonnant qu'Harry ait ce pouvoir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tout simplement parce que la seule personne qui ait eu se pouvoir avant toi était ta mère.

- Quoi ? Ma mère ? Mais, personne ne m'a dit qu'elle avait un pouvoir spécial.

- C'est parce que ça ne semblait pas important. Et surtout ça devait rester secret. Qui aurait pu croire que tu hérites de ce pouvoir ?

- Et quel est ce pouvoir ?

- Personne ne sait. Tout ce que je sais c'est que quand Lily faisait flasher ses yeux de cette façon, ça avait des effets bizarres. Souvent, les personnes autour d'elle adoptaient des comportements étranges. Par exemple, moi, je me sentais apaisé. J'ai compris ce qui s'était passé car c'est la même sensation que j'ai ressentit aujourd'hui. Ca m'a retiré toute envie de me jeter sur Malefoy. Pour ta mère, au début, cela n'arrivait que quand elle était en colère ou quand elle était terrifiée mais après, elle semblait pouvoir contrôler son pouvoir. Elle n'a jamais voulu me dire comment elle faisait cela. Et puis, un jour, je ne sais pour quelle raison, elle s'est mise à avoir peur de son pouvoir et elle a décidé de ne plus jamais l'utiliser. Je ne veux pas que tu essayes de développer ce pouvoir.

- Mais, pourquoi ? Si j'ai ce pouvoir c'est qu'il y a forcément une raison. Ce serait bête de ne pas chercher à comprendre ce que c'est, si ça peut être utile.

- Ecoute Harry. Je comprends que tu sois curieux de savoir quel est ce don que t'as transmis ta mère. Mais si Lily a voulu ne plus s'en servir, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Cela peut être très dangereux. Pour ta propre sécurité, n'essaye pas d'en savoir plus. D'accord ?

Harry ne semblait pas convaincu, mais acquiesça. Si sa mère avait pu s'en servir pendant plusieurs années, cela ne pouvait pas le faire trop de mal. Sirius réussit à le convaincre à ne pas chercher à en savoir plus, sauf si cela se reproduisait.

- Et surtout n'en parle à personne d'autre, dit Sirius. Il faut que ça reste un secret.

- Mais Drago et ses amis Serpentards étaient là aussi, dit Ron. Ils ont tous vu ce qui s'est passé.

- Oui, mais ça a dû les perturber. Ils n'ont sûrement pas compris et ont dû croire, comme vous, qu'Harry avait lancé un sort. Ils ne pourront pas faire le lien avec Lily.

- Mais, dit Harry, si je ne contrôle pas ce pouvoir, ça ne va pas rester inaperçu très longtemps. Par exemple, imaginons que pendant un cours de potion, Rogue essaye encore de me mettre hors de moi. Bon, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Sincèrement, il faut dire qu'il a le chic pour me mettre en colère. Et, comme on peut le redouter, si ça se produit fréquemment devant toute la classe, je risque d'avoir de sérieux problèmes si je ne trouve pas d'excuses convaincantes. Il y aura bien quelqu'un qui se rendra compte qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal.

- Il faut que tu fasses un effort pour garder ton sang froid, dit Sirius. Je crois qu'il faudrait tout même mettre Dumbledore au courant. Il te couvrira et peut-être qu'il en sait un peu plus que moi. Mais, à mon avis, Lily n'en a parlé à personne. Je ne sais même pas si elle-même a découvert ce que ça signifiait.

Ils restèrent tous les quatre plongés dans leurs pensées pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange, dit Ron. Je meurs de faim.

- C'est à Harry de décidé, dit Sirius, nous sommes tous ses invités.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu, Harry ? demanda Hermione.

- Eh bien … euh…

- On risque pas de faire une indigestion au moins, dit Sirius. Allez, accompagne-moi dans la cuisine pour que je t'aide à préparer le dîner.

Il partit donc avec Sirius, laissant Ron et Hermione seuls dans le salon. Dumbledore avait envoyé des provisions à Harry pour les deux semaines qu'il passait sans les Dursley. Ils n'eurent donc aucun mal à trouver quelque chose, mais ils avaient à peine commencé à préparer le dîner qu'ils entendirent des bruits venant du salon. Visiblement, la dispute entre Ron et Hermione avait juste été mise entre parenthèse pendant l'après-midi et reprenait de plus belle.

- C'est de ta faute, tu n'avais qu'à m'écouter et ne pas aller en Bulgarie, Harry entendit crier à travers la porte.

- Tu crois que je ne peux pas prendre mes décisions toute seule, répondit Hermione. Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais.

- Ca suffit, cria Harry. Je veux que vous présentiez des excuses immédiatement.

- Tu as entendu, dit Hermione. Excuse-toi et tout ceci sera fini.

- Mais c'est de ta faute, dit Ron. Si tu n'avais pas voulu aller en Bulgarie avec Vicky, on n'en serait pas là. C'est d'abord à toi de t'excuser.

- Personnellement, je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Ce n'est pas mon problème si ce que je fais ne te plait pas.

- Tu pactises avec l'ennemi et tu crois que ça peut passer inaperçu.

- STOP, dit Harry. Vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Ron.

- funis circundo.

Une corde sortit de sa baguette et entoura Ron.

- Bonne idée Harry, dit Hermione. Ne le libère pas tant qu'il ne m'aura pas présenté ses excuses.

Harry pointa alors sa baguette vers Hermione et fit de même à la grande surprise de celle-ci.

- Vous m'appellerez quand vous serez prêt à ne arrêter vous disputer.

Et il sortit en laissant ses deux amis s'expliquer. Ron et Hermione ne le prirent pas au sérieux au début, mais après l'avoir attendu dix minutes ils commençaient à douter. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de l'appeler, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Personne ne viendrait les aider tant qu'ils ne seraient pas réconciliés. Même Sirius refusa de venir.

- C'est une affaire entre vous et Harry, dit-il. Je n'ai pas à intervenir.

Harry et Sirius dînèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine. Ensuite, Harry alla voir si ses amis étaient prêts.

- Alors, vous vous êtes expliqués ?

- Oui, dit Ron. Allez détache-nous. On meurt de faim.

- C'est sûr que c'est fini ? demanda Harry, septique.

- Oui, Ron a reconnu qu'il avait tort, dit Hermione. Tout est réglé.

- Et puis quoi encore, dit Ron. Comme si j'étais le responsable.

- A ce que je vois, vous n'avez pas encore réglé votre différent. Je suis fatigué, alors si vous ne voulez pas passer la nuit comme ça, il faudra vous dépêcher.

Et il monta dans sa chambre pour s'allonger. Il en avait assez que Ron et Hermione se servent de lui pour se défendre et n'aimait vraiment pas se retrouver entre les deux. Il décida d'attendre un peu et d'aller les libérer ensuite même s'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait réconciliés. Mais très vite, la fatigue s'empara de lui et il s'assoupit.

A 23 H 19, il fût réveillé par sa montre qui sonnait en affichant alternativement les noms de Ron et Hermione. Harry se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormis et avait laisser ses amis attachés pendant des heures. Il descendit vite pour les libérer en espérant qu'ils ne lui en voudraient pas trop. Il entendit qu'ils parlaient avant d'entrer dans le salon.

- Je suis désolé, dit Hermione. Tu as raison, j'ai été inconsciente, je n'aurais jamais dû accepter d'aller en Bulgarie.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Ron. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop d'avoir réagit si excessivement. Tu crois ça va aller mieux avec tes parents. Je leurs écrirais une lettre pour leur dire que ce qu'ils ont entendu n'était que le fruit de mon imagination.

Harry choisit cet instant pour faire son entrée. Il avait honte de la manière dont il les avait oublié, mais était plutôt satisfait du résultat. Il arrêta immédiatement le sort.

- Désolé d'en être arriver là, mais il fallait que je trouve un moyen de vous réconcilier.

- C'est de notre faute Harry, dit Hermione. On ne t'en veut pas.

- Allez, dit Ron. Assez d'excuses pour aujourd'hui. Je suis exténué. J'ai mal partout à cause de ces cordes. Si on allait se coucher tout de suite.

- Bonne idée, dit Harry. Hermione, tu prendras la chambre d'amis. Les Dursley ne s'en servent plus depuis le séjour de la tante Marge, il y a deux ans.

Ils sourirent en se rappelant ce qui était arrivé à cette pauvre tante Marge.

- Ron, tu prendras la chambre de Dudley. Tu verras, elle est très confortable. Par contre, il faudra que j'arrange deux, trois petites choses, parce que j'ai un peu modifié la décoration à ma façon.

Ils montèrent tous les trois à l'étage et entrèrent dans la chambre de Dudley.

- Beurk, c'est horrible. Ne me dis pas que les Dursley ont aussi mauvais goût.

Harry avait juste modifié quelque peu les couleurs de la chambre. Il avait fait ça totalement au hasard, ce qui faisait que la chambre était totalement multicolore. Mais il n'y avait aucune couleur qui allait avec une autre. Ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir.

- Je voulais faire une petite surprise à Dudley pour son retour. Attends, je vais arranger ça.

Il pointa sa baguette dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce que la chambre ait retrouvé son aspect d'origine.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment mieux, dit Ron. Mais bon, si elle était comme ça avant, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Après quelques minutes passées à se moquer de la chambre de Dudley, ils allèrent tous se coucher de bonne humeur et sans se soucier des évènements de la journée.

Les trois jours avec Ron, Hermione et Sirius passèrent extrêmement vite. Harry leur montra la boîte crée par ses parents, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient la moindre idée de ce dont il s'agissait. Ils oublièrent très vite leurs soucis et passaient tout leur temps à s'amuser. Tous les soirs, ils se faisaient une petite fête avec le mélodieur d'Harry et quelques nouvelles inventions de Fred et Georges. Mais, comme il fallait s'y attendre le jour du retour des Dursley arriva très vite et Ron et Hermione préparèrent leurs affaires pour partir. Harry les raccompagna jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse où leurs parents respectifs les attendaient.

- Fais pas cette tête Harry, dit Ron en voyant la mine déconfite de son ami. On se retrouve dans une semaine à bord du Poudlard Express.

- Allez Harry, dit Hermione. Les Dursley ne sont pas si terribles que ça.

Harry ne semblait pas convaincu.

- Bon, d'accord, ils sont horribles, reprit Hermione. Mais ils ne peuvent te faire aucun mal tant que tu peux faire de la magie. Tu verras, tout ce passera bien. Et on se reverra dans quelques jours.

Ils partirent et Harry transplana de nouveau à Privet Drive avec Sirius. Mais arrivés devant la maison, ils virent qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre pour savoir ce qui se passait. Il n'y avait pas de doute, les Dursleys étaient de retour.

- Je crois que je ferais mieux de rentrer avant qu'ils se demandent ce que je suis devenu. Même si, à mon avis, ils ne s'inquiètent pas trop pour moi.

Sirius repris sa forme humaine.

- Ils ne sont pas obligés de savoir que tu es resté ici, dit-il. Tu n'as qu'à leur dire que tu as passé quelques jours avec ton parrain, ce qui est partiellement vrai. J'ai été heureux de rester avec toi, mais je crois qu'on doit se quitter ici.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Harry.

- Je vais reprendre ma mission, mais je promets de venir te voir à Poudlard dès que je peux.

Il pris Harry dans ses bras.

- Bon courage, dit Harry.

- Merci. Et toi, travaille bien. On se retrouve à Poudlard.

Il se transforma en chien et s'éloigna. Harry rentra chez les Dursley à contre cœur et fût immédiatement assailli de questions. Il évita de dire au Dursley qu'il avait invité Sirius, Ron et Hermione pendant qu'ils n'étaient pas là et s'en tint à la version du séjour chez le parrain. Ils auraient été horrifiés de savoir tout ce qui s'est passé dans leur maison. Le contraste avec les Dursley fit prendre conscience à Harry qu'il venait de passer trois jours avec sa vraie famille.

*-~-*

Je suis assez satisfait de ce chapitre. Il est assez important pour la suite.

Dans le prochain chapitre, on arrivera enfin à Poudlard. Il faudra profiter des derniers moments avec les Dursley. Et pour ceux qui ne les aiment pas, vous n'aurez plus à les supporter très longtemps.

Le voyage à bord du Poudlard express ne va pas être de tout repos.

Je n'en dis pas plus maintenant )

Et on review pour dire si ça vous convient.


	7. L'avertissement

Pour votre plus grand plaisir (et aussi pour le mien), ce chapitre va être assez mouvementé. Je vous laisse découvrir par vous-mêmes.  
  
*-~-*  
  
  
  
7. L'avertissement  
  
Harry décida d'écouter les conseils de Dumbledore et d'utiliser sa dernière semaine de vacance pour s'avancer un peu sur son travail scolaire. Mais, plus il avançait dans ses livres, plus il se rendait compte que sa cinquième année serait beaucoup plus dure que les précédentes. Les livres faisaient constamment références à des choses qu'il était censé avoir apprise les années précédentes et Harry découvrit qu'il avait pas mal de lacunes dans certaines matières, et surtout en potion. Rogue avait réussit a lui faire détester cette matière, alors qu'elle pouvait s'avérer très utile. Par exemple, il devaient apprendre cette année, une potion qui servait à soigner des blessures légères et une autre qui servait à redonner des forces à une personne affaiblie. Les sortilèges de transfert sur les êtres humains étaient au programme en Métamorphose et même si Harry avait le droit de s'entraîner chez lui, il aurait été trop dangereux d'essayer ça sans la surveillance d'un professeur. Il éprouva des difficultés dans plusieurs autres matières, mais ce qui lui posait surtout problème, c'était l'Invocation. Le livre intitulé « Débuter en Invocation », était sensé s'adresser à des débutants, mais il n'en avait que le nom. Harry ne comprenait absolument rien. C'était comme si le livre était écrit dans une langue étrangère. Tout ce qu'il avait compris, c'était que l'Invocation servait à faire apparaître des objets, ce qui ne l'avançait pas trop. Il écrivit à Ron et Hermione pour leur demander s'ils y comprenaient plus de chose que lui, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ron, qui avait jeté un coup d'?il au livre après avoir reçu la lettre d'Harry, disait que c'était du charabia, mais que, d'après son père, les livres ne pouvaient pas vraiment tout apprendre sur l'Invocation. Quant à Hermione, elle aussi, elle semblait découragée. Non pas parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas le livre, bien au contraire. Elle lui écrivit qu'elle avait parfaitement compris la théorie. Mais c'est la partie pratique qui lui semblait insurmontable. Elle avait peur passer à côté de beaucoup de BUSE à cause de ça.  
  
La vie avec les Dursley avait repris son cours, mais leur comportement n'était pas tout à fait habituel. Dès le lendemain de son arrivée, Harry eu une discussion des plus sérieuses avec l'oncle Vernon, au sujet du nouveau règlement en vigueur dans la maison.  
  
- J'ai été contacté pendant notre séjour en Allemagne par le directeur de ton école, dit-il en faisait une grimace comme si le souvenir lui était douloureux. Il nous a expliqué ce qui se passait ces temps-ci et pourquoi tu as été autorisé à faire ce que tu as maintenant le droit de faire. Par conséquent, j'ai décidé d'instaurer un nouveau règlement pour que tout le monde puisse vivre tranquillement. Tu as donc le droit de faire ce que tu veux dans ta chambre tant que ça ne nous concerne pas. Par contre, il t'est formellement interdit de faire usage de ton anormalité sur nous ou sur toute autre chose en dehors de ta chambre. De plus, devant nous, tu devras te comporter le plus normalement possible. Le moindre écart de conduite sera sévèrement sanctionné. Tu as bien compris ?  
  
Harry se demanda ce que Dumbledore avait pu faire aux Dursley pour qu'ils l'autorisent à faire de la magie dans sa chambre. Non sans difficultés, l'oncle Vernon s'était efforcé à parler de magie avec Harry. Ce qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire auparavant. De toute façon, maintenant qu'il pouvait faire de la magie, les Dursley n'avaient plus aucun moyen de pression sur lui. Mais c'était peut-être une occasion de faire la paix avec eux. Il se sentait toujours coupable de les avoir fait vivre dans la peur constante d'être attaqué, comme ce que lui faisait vivre Voldemort. Alors, il décida de faire un effort pour arranger les choses.  
  
- J'accepte vos conditions si vous, de votre côté, vous me laissez totalement libre dans ma chambre.  
  
- On n'y remettra plus jamais les pieds, répondit Vernon. Sur ce point tu peux compter sur nous. Alors ? Marché conclu ?  
  
- Marché conclu.  
  
Ils se serrèrent la main pour sceller ce pacte. C'était extrêmement bizarre pour tous les deux. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de s'entendre. Pourtant, depuis ce jour, tout se passait pour le mieux entre eux. Les Dursley ne cherchaient pas à savoir ce qu'Harry faisant et lui, il se comporta comme un moldu devant eux.  
  
Les interrogations d'Harry sur ce que Dumbledore leur avait dit revinrent à son esprit un soir où ils regardaient les informations. La vague de morts et de disparitions inexpliqués provoquait la panique chez les Moldus. Lorsqu'ils apprirent qu'il y avait eu de nouvelles disparitions, les Dursley se tournèrent vers Harry et celui-ci vit dans leurs regards qu'ils savaient qui était la cause de tous ces évènements et quelle était sa prochaine cible. Mais, ils ne semblaient pas avoir trop peur pour eux- mêmes, ils semblaient surtout être désolé pour Harry et le regardaient comme si il allait être pris d'effroi d'un moment à l'autre.  
  
Ses soupçons firent confirmés le lendemain matin. Il prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuné avec eux quand sa montre sonna et afficha « courrier ». Cela ne l'étonna pas car c'était arrivé souvent les jours précédent. Il monta donc dans sa chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre pour accueillir le hibou qui était sensé arriver. Mais il attendit dix minutes sans voir le moindre oiseau dans le ciel. Il se demandait si sa montre avait fait une erreur bien qu'elle ne se soit jamais trompée auparavant. Mais soudain, il entendu la voix de l'oncle Vernon appeler son nom. Il descendit en se demandant s'ils avaient reçu un hibou à sa place par erreur. Les Dursley faisaient une tête si déconcerter, qui si la situation n'avait pas été aussi inquiétante, Harry aurait éclaté de rire.  
  
- Tiens, c'est pour toi, dit l'oncle Vernon en tendant une lettre à Harry. Elle était adressée à mon nom, alors je l'ai ouvert.  
  
Harry prit la lettre, assez surpris que quelqu'un lui ait écrit par courrier postal moldu, qui plus est, en adressant son courrier à l'oncle Vernon. Il découvrit un courrier dont chaque lettre avait été découpée dans un journal.  
  
« Cher Mr. Dursley,  
  
Je vous écrit cette lettre à transmettre impérativement à votre neveu. Vous comprendrez que je ne pouvais lui envoyer directement, pour des raisons de sécurité.  
  
Harry, j'ai peur que cette lettre tombe entre de mauvaises mains, alors je ne te révèlerait pas mon identité. J'ai préféré écrire à ton oncle pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. A mon avis, les Mangemorts ont moins de chances d'intercepter une lettre acheminée par les transports moldus.  
  
Je sais que dimanche prochain tu dois retourner à Poudlard mais il ne faut surtout pas que tu y ailles. Tu-Sais-Qui est plus décidé que jamais à te tuer et il est en train de préparer un mauvais coup.  
  
Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus sans prendre de risque. Alors, suis mon conseil : N'Y VAS SURTOUT PAS.  
  
Tu es avertit. Il n'y a pas que ta vie qui soit en jeux, mais il y a aussi celle des autres élèves de Poudlard. »  
  
Harry resta immobile dans la lettre pendant quelques secondes en se demandant qui avait bien pu la lui envoyer. Il ne savait pas s'il devait faire confiance à l'auteur de cette lettre, qui avait tout fait pour ne pas être reconnu. Peut-être cette personne essayait réellement de l'aider. Peut- être qu'il devait prendre cette lettre comme une menace envoyée par un Mangemort prêt à tout pour l'éloigner de Poudlard et de surcroît, l'éloigner de Dumbledore. Ou peut-être qu'il s'agissait tout simplement d'une farce de quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas le revoir à Poudlard. Mais alors une farce de très, mais de vraiment très mauvais goût. Le genre de choses que serait capable de faire Malfoy. Dans tous les cas, il était hors de question qu'il n'aille pas à Poudlard.  
  
Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de l'oncle Vernon.  
  
- Si tu veux, dit-il, tu peux reste ici cette année. On t'enverra dans le collège du quartier.  
  
- C'est hors de question, répondit Harry. Je ne renoncerais à Poudlard pour rien au monde.  
  
- Tu as bien vu ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur cette lettre. Tu risques de te mettre en danger si tu y vas.  
  
- Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait. Poudlard est l'endroit où je serais le plus en sécurité. C'est si je n'y vais pas que je risque d'être en danger.  
  
- Il ne faut pas prendre cet avertissement à la légère. Si il y a la moindre chance que ce qui est écrit soit vrai, tu ferais mieux de t'en assurer. Tu as la vie des autres élèves de ton école entre tes mains.  
  
- Ils cherchent juste à m'intimider, mais je ne me laisserais pas faire. Ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air. Bon, je retourne dans ma chambre.  
  
Et il quitta la cuisine à toute vitesse. Il n'avait jamais souhaité avoir plus raison. Mais il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir face à cette lettre. Il décida de demander conseil à Sirius, Ron et Hermione, pour savoir s'il devait prendre ces menaces au sérieux. Ron lui répondit que c'était sûrement un piège de Malfoy, qui ne s'était pas remis de leur dernière rencontre. Hermione lui répondit de faire attention, mais qu'à priori il n'avait rien à craindre tant qu'il était proche de Dumbledore. Quant à Sirius, il semblait injoignable et Harry attendait toujours sa réponse.  
  
La vie avec les Dursley continua dans le même esprit. Ils commençaient enfin à accepter le fait qu'Harry était un sorcier, et bizarrement, se montraient très protecteurs envers lui. On ne pouvait pas dire que leurs relations étaient amicales, mais il y avait beaucoup moins de tension en eux.  
  
  
  
Le samedi qui précédait son départ à Poudlard, Dudley avait invité plusieurs de ses vieux amis pour fêter la fin des vacances. Il s'était plein de ne pas avoir pu passer du temps avec ses amis et la Tante Pétunia, qui étais toujours désespérée de le voir sans appétit, accepta tout de suite sans penser qu'il était dangereux d'inviter des gens avec un sorcier armé dans la maison. L'oncle Vernon lui dit qu'il le surveillerait de près pendant cette journée pour qu'il ne fasse rien aux amis de Dudley, ce qui ne servait pas à grand-chose car Harry faisait tout pour les éviter. Il essaya de passer le plus de temps possible dans sa chambre pour ne pas être vu par Piers, Dennis, Gordon et Malcolm. Ils ne semblaient avoir grandi que physiquement et s'adonnaient à des jeux toujours aussi stupide. Mais, bizarrement, la chasse au Harry, qui était pourtant l'un de leur sport favori, ne faisait plus parti de leurs passe-temps. Harry devait tout de même supporter leurs moqueries à propos de ses cheveux, ou à propos de ses vêtements, ou encore à propos de l'école dans laquelle il était sensé aller. Il dû redescendre dans la soirée, pour aller dîner avec eux, ce qui, selon Vernon, faisait partie du comportement normal dont il devait faire preuve en dehors de sa chambre. Après un long briefing, il les laissa avec les autres enfants dans la salle à manger. Dennis, Gordon et Malcolm n'étant pas dans la même école que Piers et Dudley, alors ils entreprirent de leur raconter ce qui s'était passé pendant l'année scolaire.  
  
- Et puis, Dudley a eu un comportement très bizarre pendant les dernières semaines, dit Piers Polkiss.  
  
- Ah bon, répondit Gordon. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
- Tu te rappelles de cette Lucie, qui était dans la même école que nous ?  
  
A ces mots, Dudley était devenu écarlate. Ses amis fouillaient dans leur mémoire en vain.  
  
- Tout le monde l'appelait Pissie, reprit Piers. Ca vous revient ?  
  
- Tu avait promis de ne rien dire, intervint Dudley.  
  
- Allez. C'est juste pour rigoler, dit Piers.  
  
- Je m'en souviens, dit Malcolm. C'était la championne pour se faire pipi dessus : au moins une fois par semaine.  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire en se rappelant de cette fille.  
  
- Elle n'est plus du tout pareil, dit Dudley. Arrêtez de vous moquez d'elle.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Dudley, dit Dennis. Tu étais le premier à te moquer d'elle. C'est même toi qui lui as trouvé son surnom.  
  
Dudley baissa la tête et se mis à fixer son assiette comme si, tout d'un coup, elle était devenue passionnante.  
  
- Je vais vous expliquer, dit Piers. Dudley est amoureux d'elle.  
  
Nouvel éclat de rire.  
  
- Comment as-tu fait pour tomber amoureux d'une chose pareille. Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle te fasse pipi dessus ?  
  
- Et surtout, elle n'était vraiment pas belle, dit Gordon.  
  
- Elle a beaucoup changé, répondit Dudley, toujours les yeux rivés sur son assiette. Je suis sûre que vous aussi vous tomberiez sous le charme en la voyant. C'est de loin la plus belle fille du collège.  
  
- N'exagère pas Dudley, dit Piers. C'est vrai qu'elle n'est plus aussi laide, mais quand même. De toute façon, ce n'est pas ça le plus drôle. C'est surtout la façon dont Dudley se comporte avec elle. Il est devenu son chevalier servait, toujours prêt à l'aider à porter son sac, ou à ouvrir une porte. Mais elle, elle le rejette systématiquement.  
  
- Ce fait rejeter par une fille comme elle, quelle honte.  
  
- Elle sort peut-être déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre ?  
  
- Non, répondit Piers. Et en plus Dudley continue à aller la voir, comme si il aimait se prendre des râteaux.  
  
- Elle ne doit pas lui exprimer clairement ses sentiments.  
  
- Oh que si. Elle lui répond qu'il ne s'approchera pas d'elle même pas dans ses rêves. Elle le traite de tous les noms.  
  
- Et il essaye toujours ? demanda Dennis.  
  
- Tous les jours, répondit Piers. Il ne vit plus que pour elle.  
  
- Tu es devenu stupide, dit Gordon.  
  
- Il faut vraiment être idiot pour croire qu'elle finira par accepter de sortir avec toi, dit Malcolm.  
  
- Il ne mange presque plus depuis qu'elle l'a traité de gros cochonnet, continua Piers.  
  
- Tu vas mourir de faim si tu continues, dit Dennis.  
  
- Il croit peut-être réussir à vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche, dit Malcolm.  
  
Il éclatèrent tous une nouvelle fois de rire.  
  
- Arrêtez de vous moquer de lui, intervint Harry. On fait parfois des choses stupides quand on est amoureux. C'est normal.  
  
Ils se tournèrent tous vers Harry, surpris de le voir leur parler.  
  
- Il se comporte vraiment comme idiot, répondit Piers. Il n'a aucune chance de la séduire comme ça.  
  
- On voit que vous n'êtes pas amoureux, continua Harry. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.  
  
- Et toi, tu fais la même chose que lui ? demanda Dennis.  
  
- Je monte dans ma chambre, répondit Harry en se levant. Au revoir.  
  
Et il fila à l'anglaise. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de sa vie sentimentale devant les amis de Dudley. Même si Dudley avait l'air stupide, il avait, d'une certaine façon, raison d'essayer de vivre son amour. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Cho. Harry ne voulait pas descendre aussi bas que Dudley, mais voulait tout de même essayer de sortir avec Cho. Il sentait que, s'il ne faisait rien, il passerait à côté de quelque chose. Il décida de commencer par lui écrire une lettre. Mais arrivé devant le morceau de parchemin, il ne savait pas du tout quoi écrire. Le fait de repenser à elle fit remonter de mauvais souvenir. Bien que ses amis soient parvenus à le convaincre du contraire, il recommençait à se sentir coupable de la mort de Cédric. Cho avait du passer de tristes vacances, et c'était en parti de sa faute. Elle devait lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir pris seul la coupe et ainsi, d'avoir mis la vie de Cédric entre les mains de Voldemort. S'il voulait avoir ne serait-ce qu'un espoir qu'elle veuille lui parler, il fallait d'abord qu'elle le pardonne. D'où l'objet de sa lettre.  
  
« Salut Cho,  
  
J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances et que tu es prête à passer une nouvelle année à Poudlard.  
  
Je sais que la mort de Cédric Diggory a dû être une éprouve difficile à supporter pour toi, et je tiens à m'excuser de n'avoir rien fait pour lui sauver la vie. Si j'avais été moins stupide, je ne l'aurais pas fait prendre la coupe avec moi et il serait encore avec nous. Tout est de ma faute. Je suis vraiment désolé. J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour.  
  
Bonne rentrée,  
  
Harry »  
  
Il attacha la lettre à la patte d'Hedwige et la regarda s'envoler en se demandant quelle serait la réaction de Cho. C'est sûr qu'elle n'allait pas lui pardonner d'un coup de baguette magique, mais il espérait que les choses s'arrangent rapidement. Il aurait dû écrire cette lettre beaucoup plus tôt. Il avait souhaité l'année précédente que Cédric ne sorte plus avec elle. Et il pensa que, peut-être inconsciemment, il avait trouvé un moyen de les faire rompre. Il fallait être un monstre pour faire une chose pareille. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Les Dursley avaient promis de ne pas le déranger quand il était dans sa chambre et ils étaient en train de violer une de leurs règles. Harry ne voulait pas aller ouvrir mais la personne derrière la porte insistait.  
  
Il se décida à aller ouvrir et trouva Dudley debout devant la porte essayant d'éviter son regard. Il restait immobile et fixait toujours le sol.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Harry.  
  
Pas de réponse. Dudley ne bougea pas d'un poil.  
  
- Ca t'amuse de me déranger pour rien ? demanda Harry, légèrement énervé.  
  
Il commença à fermer la porte de sa chambre, mais Dudley l'arrêta. Il prit une grande inspiration et dit :  
  
- Je voulais juste te remercier pour m'avoir soutenu tout à l'heure. J'espère que toi aussi, tu résoudras tes problèmes de c?ur.  
  
Et il partit tout de suite après et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant derrière lui un Harry stupéfait. C'était la première fois que Dudley lui montrait de la reconnaissance et c'était très bizarre. Il avait eu l'air parfaitement sincère. Harry trouva cela plutôt agréable. Il se rendit compte que les Dursley n'était plus vraiment ses ennemis. Encore troublé, il finit de préparer ses affaires et alla se coucher de bonheur pour être en forme pour la rentrée.  
  
  
  
Le lendemain, sa montre le réveilla assez tôt pour qu'il finisse de préparer ses affaires. Dumbledore lui avait envoyé des instruction pour qu'il puisse se rentre à la gare en toute sécurité. Lorsqu'il descendit prendre son petit déjeuné, il vit que les Dursley était déjà debout, ce qui est très inhabituel pour un dimanche matin. Lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la cuisine, il fut arrêté par l'oncle Vernon.  
  
- Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me demander ? dit-il.  
  
- Non, répondit Harry, qui n'avait aucune idée de ce que son oncle voulait.  
  
- Tu vas donc rester ici cette année. Je crois que tu as fait le bon choix.  
  
- Pas du tout. J'irais à Poudlard quoiqu'il arrive.  
  
- Alors, pourquoi ne me demandes-tu pas de te conduire à King Cross.  
  
- Oh, répondit Harry qui venait de comprendre. J'ai reçu des instructions par Dumbledore. Un sorcier doit venir me chercher dans une demi-heure pour m'emmener à la gare. Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'accompagner.  
  
- Très bien, répondit Vernon. Tu aurais pu nous prévenir.  
  
- Désolé. Je ne pensais pas que vous vous souciez de ça.  
  
Il monta dans sa chambre pour finir de se préparer. Il y attendit monsieur McTraver qui devait l'accompagner. A l'heure du rendez-vous, il descendit ses affaires et d'assis dans l'escalier pour l'attendre. Il attendait et attendait, regardant sa montre toutes les minutes. Il avait vingt minutes de retard, puis trente, et bientôt une heure. Il était déjà 10h40, et le Poudlard Express partait dans vingt minutes. S'il ne se dépêchait, il allait rater le train. Harry se souvint de la voiture volante qu'il avait utilisée avec Ron, la fois où il avait manqué le train et se rappela que ça s'était très mal fini. Il ne voulait pas commencer l'année de cette façon. Il pensa à envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore, comme il aurait dû le faire la dernière fois, mais Hedwige n'était bien sûr pas encore revenue. De toute façon, cette fois-ci, il avait le droit de faire de la magie. Il n'avait qu'à transplaner jusqu'au quai. Mais en faisant cela, il était obliger de se faire remarquer par les autres élèves. Ce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire car son statut devait rester secret.  
  
Plus que cinq minutes avant le départ du train. Il était temps de faire appel à des mesures désespérées. Il ouvrit sa malle à la recherche d'une solution pour ne pas manquer son train et vit la solution apparaître sous ses yeux. Il n'avait qu'à se servir de sa cape d'invisibilité. Il enfila alors sa cape et couvrit sa malle avec, puis il sortit de la maison en courant pour pouvoir transplaner. Il essaya de se rappeler le plus fidèlement possible comment était le quai 9 ¾ et transplana avec toutes ses affaires. Arrivé là-bas, il y avait plein d'enfants qui se dépêchait pour ne pas rater le train et des parents qui attendaient pour voir leurs enfants partir. Il se déplaça en longeant les murs pour éviter de rentrer dans quelqu'un et arriva dans un coin sombre où personne ne le remarquerait. Il vérifia que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur le train et retira sa cape. Ceci fait, il rejoint Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient avant de monter à bord.  
  
- On a cru que tu ne viendrais jamais, dit Ron. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
- Le sorcier que Dumbledore devait m'envoyer n'est pas venu. J'ai dû venir par mes propres moyens.  
  
- Ce n'est pas normale, dit Hermione. Il a dit lui arriver quelque chose de grave pour qu'il te laisse en plan. Tu sais qui devait t'accompagner ?  
  
- Oui, il s'appelle Mr McTraver. Il fait partit de la confrérie, d'après ce que m'a dit Dumbledore. Il semblait avoir très confiance en lui. Il a vraiment dû avoir un grave problème.  
  
- Dépêchons-nous de monter, dit Ron, le train s'apprête à partir.  
  
Ils s'installèrent dans le dernier wagon car presque tous les autres étaient remplis. Le voyage fut assez agréable mis à part la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans le train. Ils ouvrirent toute les fenêtres et se jetèrent sur le jus de citrouille lorsque la serveuse passa. Ils reçurent la visite de plusieurs de leurs amis qui faisaient le tour du train. Neville et Ginny étaient avec eux quand Fred et George rentrèrent dans leur compartiment.  
  
- Nous avons quelques surprises pour vous, dit Fred.  
  
- Faites-nous voir ça, dit Harry à la fois méfiant envers les objets qu'ils avaient préparés et impatient de voir leurs effets.  
  
- Euh, on va vous offrir des parts de notre gâteau au chocolat, dit Georges en fouillant son sac. Il est absolument délicieux.  
  
Ils donnèrent un part à tout le monde et en prirent une chacun. Neville, Harry et Hermione regardaient leurs parts suspicieusement.  
  
- Vous pouvez le manger, dit Fred, en avalant sa part. Il n'y a rien à craindre.  
  
Georges, Ron et Ginny firent de même et seuls Harry, Hermione et Neville n'avaient pas confiance.  
  
- Il est vraiment délicieux, dit Ron.  
  
- Vous nous aviez bien cachés vos talents de cuisinier, dit Ginny.  
  
- On s'est entraîné tout l'été, répondit Fred.  
  
- Allez, mangez, dit Georges à l'adresse des trois autres et en faisant des petits signes vers Neville. Il n'y a aucune farce.  
  
Harry mordit prudemment dans sa part de gâteau et attendit que quelque chose se passe. Tout était normal. Il recommença mais toujours rien ne se passa. Il finit sa part et découvrit que le gâteau était plutôt bon, mais n'avait rien d'anormal.  
  
- C'est vraiment très bon, dit-il en s'assurant qu'il ne lui poussait pas des cornes sur la tête ou un autre truc dans le genre.  
  
L'ayant vu faire, Hermione manger aussi sa part et fut aussi surprise qu'Harry de découvrir qu'elle était toujours la même.  
  
- Allez Neville, dit-elle après avoir fini. Mange-le. Il est succulent.  
  
Sous les yeux des cinq autre, Neville mangea sa part sans que rien ne se passe.  
  
- Vous avez raison, dit-il, c'est vraiment très bon. Vous .  
  
Soudainement, il se raidit et sa peau se recouvrit d'une sorte d'écaille. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Neville était incapable de bouger et était devenu tout vert.  
  
- C'est une de nos nouvelles créations, dit Fred. Qui peut résister à une part de gâteau au chocolat ?  
  
- Il vous suffit de partager ce gâteau avec vos amis et ensuite, c'est comme une galette des rois, dit Georges.  
  
- Sauf qu'à la place de la fève, on a mis un de nos ingrédients spéciaux. On s'est arrangé pour que ça tombe sur Neville.  
  
- Excellent, dit Harry. Vous en avez encore beaucoup des comme ça ?  
  
- Des tonnes, répondit Georges.  
  
- Et vous deux vous saviez ? demanda Hermione à Ron et Ginny.  
  
- Bien sûr, répondit Ron. Ils ont testés leurs inventions sur nous tout l'été.  
  
- Pas toutes, dit Fred. D'ailleurs on doit y aller pour continuer nos tests. A plus tard.  
  
Pendant qu'ils sortirent du compartiment, Neville repris son aspect normal.  
  
- Je ne me sens pas bien, dit-il. Il faut que je boive quelque chose.  
  
- Viens, dit Ginny. Je voulais aussi aller me chercher une limonade.  
  
Et ils sortirent tous les deux, Ginny essayant de soutenir un Neville tout pâle.  
  
- Ce n'est pas trop dangereux ? demanda Hermione. Neville est peut-être malade.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Ron. Dans cinq minutes il ira mieux. Il est juste un peu fragile. Après que Percy ait eu la malchance de tomber sur la mauvaise part, il se sentait très bien. Fred et Georges ont même eu beaucoup de mal à le semer.  
  
- Tu peux nous dire ce qu'ils ont inventé d'autres, demanda Harry. Histoire qu'on évite d'accepter n'importe quoi de leur part.  
  
- J'ai promis de ne rien dire. De toute façon, ils nous cachaient tout le temps ce qu'ils faisaient.  
  
Fred et Georges rentrèrent de nouveau dans le compartiment avec un paquet dans leurs mains et un large sourire.  
  
- Tiens Ron, c'est pour toi, dit Georges en donnant le paquet à son frère.  
  
Ron observa suspicieusement son cadeau en se demandant s'il n'allait pas lui exploser à la figure quand il l'ouvrirait.  
  
- Tu peux l'ouvrir, dit Fred. C'est une nouvelle robe de soirées. Il n'y a aucun piège.  
  
Le sourire qu'ils arboraient n'inspirait pas confiance. Ron pris son courage à deux mains et ouvrit délicatement le paquet. Il contenait en effet une robe de soirées pourpre. Après l'avoir inspectée sous tous les angles sans qu'aucun accident ne se produise, Ron en conclut qu'il s'agissait d'un véritable cadeau. Mais sans l'avoir essayée il n'était pas sûr qu'elle ne prendrait pas soudainement une couleur horrible lorsqu'il voudrait la porter, ou qu'elle ne se mette à rétrécir.  
  
- Elle est magnifique, dit-il en doutant toujours. Elle a dû vous coûter une fortune. Où avez-vous trouvé l'argent pour payer cette robe ?  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit Georges en faisant un clin d'?il à Harry. Disons. qu'on a vendu quelques unes de nos inventions.  
  
- Il y a vraiment des gens stupides, dit Drago, qui venait de rentrer accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
- Ca ne t'as pas suffit la dernière fois, intervint Fred. Tu ne te rappelles pas être tombé inconscient pendant ton dernier voyage à bord du Poudlard Express. Si tu veux on peut te rafraîchir la mémoire.  
  
Malfoy avait légèrement pâlit, mais ne s'inclina pas devant les jumeaux.  
  
- Je ne suis pas là pour ça, lança-il. Je voulais juste m'assurer que Potter avait eu le courage de venir. Je ne vais rien lui faire, rassurez- vous, il y a d'autres personnes pour ça.  
  
- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Harry.  
  
- C'est juste une rumeur. Ne me dit pas que tu ne lis toujours pas les journaux. C'était ce matin dans La Gazette du sorcier. A ta place, je serais resté chez moi.  
  
Il sortit avec ses deux acolytes en laissant Harry intrigué. Hermione fouilla dans ses affaires et y trouva son journal.  
  
- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire ce matin parce que j'étais un peu en retard, dit-elle en dépliant le journal. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il. Oh, mon dieu !  
  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Hermione.  
  
Ils se regroupèrent tous autour d'elle pour lire l'article en première page sur laquelle on voyait une photo de la Marque des Ténèbres.  
  
« LES PARTISANS DE CELUI DONT ON NE DOIT PAS PRONONCER LE NOM.  
  
De plus en plus de gens croient au retour de Vous-Savez-Qui et parmi ses anciens serviteurs, ceux qui ont réussit à échapper à Azkaban ont repris leurs activités.  
  
Tout a commencé l'année dernière pendant la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Profitant des failles de la sécurité mise en place par les Ministère, les Mangemorts se sont adonnés à une de leurs passe-temps favorite : tourmenter les Moldus. C'était alors la première réapparition de la Marque des Ténèbres. Le ministère n'a toujours pas trouvé la personne qui la fait apparaître.  
  
Les Mangemorts, fiers de se payer la tête du ministères, on repris leurs agissement depuis le début des vacances. Le ministre de la magie nie toujours un possible retour du seigneur des ténèbres et donne son explication sur les évènements récents : « Depuis qu'ils ont entendus la rumeur selon laquelle Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour, ils se font un devoir de la rendre vraie en reprenant leurs agissement. C'est pourquoi j'ai rappelé les Aurors, qui ont pour objectif de capturer ces mages noirs, mais les sorciers aussi ceux qui lancent des rumeurs aussi stupides et lourdes de conséquences. ». Pourtant, les faits sont clairs. La Marque des Ténèbres a été revue de nombreuses fois depuis que certaines personnes croient au retour de Vous-Savez-Qui et pas seulement dans notre pays.  
  
Mais ce n'est pas tout. Hier, un de nos reporter a réussit, au péril de sa vie, à assister à une partie d'une réunion de mages noirs. Il nous dévoile en exclusivité qu'ils planifiaient de s'en prendre au jeune Harry Potter dans un futur proche. Il se rend à Poudlard, aujourd'hui même, avec ses camarades. Espérons qu'Albus Dumbledore veillera à sa sécurité. »  
  
Ils regardèrent tous Harry en s'attendant à ce qu'il soit pris de panique. Mais l'article ne semblait pas l'avoir affecté.  
  
- Ce n'est pas nouveau, dit-il. On sait tous que Voldemort est de retour et qu'il veut me tuer. Rien de bien original.  
  
- Oui, mais les Mangemorts semblent prêts à attaquer dans peu de temps, dit Ron. Après la lettre que tu as reçue, tu devrais te méfier.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tant que Dumbledore est à Poudlard, personne ne s'attaquera à moi.  
  
- Harry a raison, dit Hermione. Tant que Dumbledore est à ses côtés il ne risque rien. Même s'ils le pouvaient, ils ne tenteraient pas de rentrer à Poudlard.  
  
- Oui, dit Ron. Mais si Voldemort trouve un moyen d'éloigner Dumbledore, il aura le champ libre. Personne n'osera le défier.  
  
- Que pensez-vous d'une bataille explosive, lança Harry essayant de changer de sujet.  
  
- Non merci, répondit Fred en se levant. On a encore des tests à faire. Tu viens Georges.  
  
- J'arrive.  
  
Et ils repartirent tandis qu'Harry chercha un jeu de cartes dans ses affaires.  
  
- Il faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose contre Tu-Sais-Qui, continua Ron.  
  
- Ne sois pas stupide, dit Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ? Tu crois que si tu lui demandes gentiment il arrêtera de tuer des gens.  
  
- Je ne veux pas croire qu'il n'y ait rien à faire, répondit Ron. Ce n'est pas non plus en le laissait agir que les choses s'arrangeront.  
  
- Je sais ce que tu peux faire pour lutter contre lui, dit Harry.  
  
- On n'a aucune chance dans un duel face à Tu-Sais-Qui, dit Ron.  
  
- Il faut être suicidaire pour essayer de l'affronter, dit Hermione.  
  
- Oui, je sais, répondit Harry. Mais vous pouvez lutter à votre façon.  
  
- Et comment on fait ça ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Il faut d'abord commencer à l'appeler par son nom : Voldemort. Les surnoms ne font que lui donner plus d'influence. Vas-y. Essayes Ron.  
  
- Vol.  
  
Il mis la main devant sa bouche avant même d'avoir prononcé la deuxième syllabe.  
  
- Non, je ne peux pas. Ca me fait déjà tressaillir quand je t'entends prononcer son nom, alors, pour le dire moi-même, c'est impossible.  
  
- Tu ne risques rien à dire son nom, dit Harry. Montres-lui Hermione.  
  
Elle hésita quelques instants puis se jeta à l'eau.  
  
- Vol. Vol.Voldemort.  
  
Harry s'écroula par terre en mettant la main sur sa cicatrice. D'un coup, elle s'était mise à lui faire tellement mal qu'il en avait perdu l'équilibre. Petit à petit, la douleur s'atténuait.  
  
- Harry, ça va ? demanda Ron en l'aidant à se relever.  
  
- Je n'aurais jamais dû dire son nom, dit Hermione. Je savais qu'il se passerait quelque chose.  
  
- Ce n'est pas ça, dit Harry, la main toujours sur sa cicatrice. Prononcer son nom ne peut rien provoquer de mal.  
  
- Tu en es sûr ? demanda Ron. D'habitude, ta cicatrice te fait mal quand Tu- Sais-Qui est dans les parages, ou parfois pendant tes cauchemars. Mais là, on n'est dans aucun de ces deux cas. Ca doit obligatoirement avoir un lien avec le fait qu'Hermione ait prononcé son nom.  
  
- Je ne pense vraiment pas, répondit Harry. Dumbledore a souvent dit le nom de Voldemort devant moi sans que ma cicatrice me fasse mal. Il a dû se passer autre chose.  
  
- Peut-être que Voldemort est tellement en colère que tu le ressent par une douleur à la cicatrice, dit Hermione. Ca s'est déjà produit avant ?  
  
- Non, ma cicatrice ne s'est jamais mise à me brûler sans raison. Il y a forcément une explication.  
  
Pendant qu'ils cherchèrent à élucider ce mystère, la solution passa à côté d'eux près de la fenêtre.  
  
- Tu as vu ce que j'ai vu ? demanda Ron.  
  
- J'ai juste vu une ombre passer près de la fenêtre, répondit Hermione. On aurait dit quelqu'un sur un balai.  
  
- Il n'y a pas de doute, dit Harry. C'était bien un Mangemort sur un balai.  
  
Ils furent tous projetés un arrière parce que le Poudlard Express amorçait un freinage d'urgence. Harry se releva et regarda par la fenêtre. Il y vit une bonne cinquantaine d'hommes habillés d'une cape noire et qui faisaient le tour du train sur leurs balais.  
  
- Sortez vous baguettes, dit-il en sortant lui-même la sienne.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si quelqu'un viens jusqu'ici ? demanda Ron d'une voix tremblante.  
  
- On n'a qu'a le stupéfixer. Le temps que les Aurors arrivent. Je vais verrouiller la porte.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la porte du compartiment, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de l'atteindre, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.  
  
- Expelliarmus !  
  
Harry n'eu même pas le temps de voir l'homme qui avait ouvert la porte que sa baguette lui échappa des mains pour passer par la fenêtre.  
  
- Stupefix ! crièrent en c?ur Ron et Hermione.  
  
Le Mangemort fut projeté dans le compartiment voisin et s'écroula par terre.  
  
- Donner-moi vite la main, dit Harry. On transplane loin d'ici.  
  
Ron et Hermione se dépêchèrent de le rejoindre. Harry essaya de se concentrer pour transplaner, mais plus il essayait, plus sa cicatrice lui faisait mal.  
  
- Je n'y arrive pas, dit-il en lâchant ses amis pour mettre ses mains sur sa cicatrice. Ca me fait trop mal si j'essaye de vous emmener avec moi.  
  
- Tu n'as qu'à partir tout seul, dit Hermione. C'est toi qu'ils cherchent. Si tu n'es plus là, ils partiront.  
  
- Je ne veux pas vous laisser entre leurs mains. Ils n'hésiteront pas à s'attaquer à vous.  
  
Hermione alla fermer la porte et la verrouilla magiquement.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, dit-elle. On arrivera à tenir jusqu'à ce que les gens du ministère interviennent.  
  
Ron était resté sur place, figé par la peur. Il ne semblait pas du même avis qu'Hermione. Il aperçu un Mangemort qui s'approchait de la fenêtres et couru pour aller la fermer.  
  
- Vas-y Harry. Dépêche-toi, dit-il. Si tu veux nous aider, part. Ils verront que tu n'es plus là et ils iront te chercher ailleurs.  
  
- Mais, je ne veux pas que .  
  
Un autre Mangemort s'approcha de la fenêtre de l'autre côté et Hermione alla la fermer.  
  
- C'est maintenant ou jamais, dit-elle. Vite.  
  
Harry ne pouvait pas aider ses amis sans sa baguette. Il se résigna donc à les abandonner et transplana jusqu'au quai 9 ¾. Cela lui avait fait atrocement souffrir, mais il avait réussi. Comme il l'avait prévu, le quai était désert. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de contacter Dumbledore. Il n'eu pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il entendit derrière lui le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un qui transplanait. Il se retourna en espérant que c'était quelqu'un qui venait l'aider, mais découvrit bien vite que la personne qui le venait d'arriver n'était autre que le Mangemort à la fenêtre qui avait réussit à le suivre.  
  
- Tu ne m'échapperas pas cette fois, dit-il en pointant sa baguette vers Harry. Tu vas bien gentiment me suivre.  
  
Harry essaya de transplaner comme Dumbledore lui avait appris pour échapper à son agresseur. Mais ce fut au-dessus de ses forces. Quand il essaya, il sentait que sa tête allait explosé. Le fait de transplaner avec sa cicatrice brûlante l'avait complètement vidé. Il lui fallait du repos avant de renouveler cet exploit. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution : prendre ses jambes à son cou.  
  
- Pas si vite, dit le Mangemort. Stupefix !  
  
Harry s'écroula par terre lorsque le sort le toucha. Il pouvait toujours bougé mais il resta immobile, le temps de trouver une solution pendant que le mage noir se rapprochait tranquillement de lui. Il était sûr de sa victoire.  
  
- Je t'emmène voir mon maître, dit-il. Je suis sûr qu'il sera très content de te revoir. Il fera peut-être de moi son bras droit. Le meilleur Mangemort ; celui qui lui a livrer Harry Potter.  
  
Harry n'écoutait pas ce que le mage noire disait, mais se focalisait sur une seule et unique pensée : récupérer sa baguette. Il procéda comme lui avait indiqué Dumbledore et fixait sa main droite en pensant à sa baguette. Il se concentrait de plus en plus alors que le mage noir se rapprochait dangereusement. Et puis, d'un coup, une fumée filiforme bleue apparut dans sa main et se matérialisa sous ses yeux en laissant place à sa baguette. Harry la saisi et vérifia qu'elle était réellement là. Le mage noir était trop préoccuper à se féliciter d'avoir accompli sa mission pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Sans perdre plus de temps, Harry se redressa et stupéfixa le Mangemort.  
  
Les rôles étaient inversés : c'était l'homme qui était à terre et Harry qui était armé. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire de lui. Sa cicatrice lui faisait encore trop mal pour prendre le risque de transplaner de nouveau. Il fallait qu'il contacte Dumbledore et pour cela il y avait une méthode simple. Il agita frénétiquement sa baguette en pensant au mot « Alchimine », jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne à son secours. A sa grande déception, ce ne fut pas Dumbledore qui transplana jusqu'à lui, mais un homme de la taille du directeur de Poudlard avec un visage qui lui paraissait étrangement familier. Il avait une moustache assez volumineuse et des yeux marron très clair. Il regarda tout autour de lui et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le Mangemort au sol. Il détacha enfin son regard de lui et se dirigea vers Harry.  
  
- Je suis content de te rencontrer enfin, dit-il en lui tendant la main. Je vois que tu t'es débrouillé comme un chef avant que je n'arrive.  
  
- J'ai eu de la chance, répondit Harry. Mais, je vous connais ?  
  
- Excuse-moi, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle David McTraver. C'était moi qui était sensé t'accompagné à Poudlard, mais j'ai été retenu pas l'attaque des Mangemorts au Ministère de la Magie.  
  
- Le Ministère a été attaqué ?  
  
- Oui, mais ce n'était qu'une diversion. Ils voulaient avoir le champ libre pour s'en prendre au Poudlard Express.  
  
- Nous devons y retourner tout de suite, dit Harry. Mes amis sont en danger.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, répondit calmement monsieur McTraver, le ministère a pris les choses en mains. Beaucoup de Mangemorts se sont enfuis quand on est arrivé. Si tout ce passe bien, le train devrait repartir dans quelques minutes. D'après ce que j'ai eu le temps de voir, tout le monde va bien. Mais toi, est-ce que ça va ?  
  
- Je suis un peu fatigué, mais ça va.  
  
- Tant mieux. J'ai eu si peur. Je t'ai cherché toute l'après-midi et quand j'ai reçu ton appel, j'ai cru que j'avais échoué. Maintenant je ne te quitte pas d'une semelle jusqu'à ce que tu sois à Poudlard. Donne-moi la main, je t'emmène à Pré-au-lard.  
  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ? demanda Harry en désignant le Mangemort stupéfixé.  
  
- Je m'en occupe.  
  
Il pointa sa baguette vers le mage noir et celui-ci fût couvert d'une fine enveloppe blanche.  
  
- Voilà. Les Aurors vont venir le chercher. Allons-y.  
  
Ils transplanèrent tous les deux à Pré-au-lard, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le château où Dumbledore les attendait impatiemment.  
  
*-~-*  
  
Encore un chapitre que j'aime bien (ça devient une habitude). Comme promis, ils sont arrivés à Poudlard.  
  
Prochainement : on découvre les nouveaux profs et quelques autres nouveautés de cette cinquième année.  
  
N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis. 


	8. Une nouvelle année

Sans plus vous faire attendre, voici la suite.  
  
  
  
*-~-*  
  
  
  
8. Une nouvelle année  
  
Harry et monsieur McTraver se dirigeaient vers Poudlard quand ils aperçurent des animaux gigantesques postés aux entrées. Apparemment, Dumbledore comptait assurer la protection de Poudlard avec des dragons. Harry, qui avait déjà eu à faire à un dragon, était tout de même impressionné par leur taille, mais surtout par leur nombre. Il y en avait deux à chaque entrée et une dizaine d'autres faisait le tour de Poudlard en volant. C'était à la fois rassurant et effrayant. Rassurant parce que personne n'oserait s'attaquer à autant de dragons en même temps, mais effrayant car vu leur nombre, il semblait impossible de les contrôler. Harry remarqua qu'il y avait une dizaine d'hommes avec eux, ce qui lui semblait très insuffisant. Si l'idée venait aux dragons de s'attaquer à Poudlard, ces sorciers auraient à peine le temps d'arrêter la moitié d'entre eux que le château serait réduit en cendre. Après avoir donner leur identité au gardien, ils prirent le chemin du château et allèrent directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ils ne rencontrèrent personne sur leur chemin, à part quelques elfes de maison qui faisaient les derniers préparatifs pour l'arrivée des élèves. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la statue qui menait au bureau du directeur.  
  
- Nid de dragon, dit David McTraver.  
  
Le passage s'ouvrit et ils frappèrent à la porte du bureau du professeur Dumbledore qui ouvrit immédiatement.  
  
- Je vous attendais, dit-il. J'ai des choses d'une extrême importance à vous dire. Asseyez-vous.  
  
Ils s'installèrent dans les deux sièges qui faisaient face au bureau. La pièce n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'Harry y avait pénétrée.  
  
- Est-ce que ça va mieux Harry ? Tu n'as plus trop mal à ta cicatrice.  
  
- Je n'est plus mal du tout, répondit Harry, se demandant comment Dumbledore pouvait savoir ça. Je me sens en pleine forme.  
  
- Très bien. Tu devras quand même aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie pour vérifier ça. Mais, d'abord, il faut que je te mette au courant d'une chose très importante. Je te demanderais de suivre mes consignes à la lettre pour ta propre sécurité, mais aussi pour celle des autres élèves. Il faudra que tu fasses très attention à toi cette année car des partisans de Voldemort à Poudlard seront présents à Poudlard.  
  
- Quoi ? Des Mangemorts à Poudlard ! Mais, il ne faut pas les laisser entrer !  
  
- Du calme. Tant que tu suis mes consignes, tu ne risqueras rien. Sache d'abord qu'aucun professeur n'essaiera de s'en prendre à toi cette année, car tous les nouveaux enseignants sont des membres de la confrérie. Tu peux donc avoir une totale confiance en eux. J'ai vérifié que personne n'utilisait du Polynectar ou un autre subterfuge du genre pour se faire passer pour un professeur. Mais c'est du côté des élèves qu'il faudra se méfier. L'attaque du Poudlard Express n'a pas pu être possible sans la complicité d'une ou de plusieurs personnes à bord du train. Sinon, ils n'auraient jamais pu repérer le train à cause des mesures de sécurité qui ont été prises. De plus, ils n'étaient pas sensés savoir que tu étais à bord. Il n'était pas prévu que tu voyages avec les autres, et les Mangemorts devaient s'en douter. Il a fallu que quelqu'un les préviennent que tu étais là.  
  
Harry pensa immédiatement à Malfoy qui était venu lui rendre visite quelques minutes avant l'arrivée des Mangemorts.  
  
- Et cela peut être n'importe qui, dit Dumbledore comme s'il avait pu lire dans les pensées d'Harry. Tes amis n'ont pas considérés que le fait que tu sois à bord du train soit un secret et ils ont pu le dire à n'importe qui d'autre. C'est pourquoi il faudra que tu fasses très attention à toi cette année. Evite de te promener seul dans les couloirs, ou de rester seul avec quelqu'un dont tu ne peux pas avoir entièrement confiance. Mais je te demanderais de ne dire à personne qu'il y a des Mangemorts à Poudlard. Les autres élèves seraient pris de panique et leurs parents feront certainement fermer l'école.  
  
- Et que fait-on pour les Mangemorts, demanda David.  
  
- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, dit Dumbledore, mais il va falloir faire des testes à l'entrée de Poudlard. On devra vérifier leur identité et utiliser le détecteur de Mangemorts de la confrérie. Je sais qu'il n'est pas encore fiable, mais ça nous donnera une idée des personnes à surveiller de près. Allons-y dès maintenant, les élèves ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Il ne faut pas qu'ils soient apeurés par les dragons.  
  
- Les dragons ne vont pas attaquer les élèves ? demanda Harry anxieux.  
  
- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils ont été spécialement dressés pour ce genre de tâche. En fait, c'est une idée du Ministère qui n'a pas confiance dans les protections de Poudlard. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est une mauvaise idée. Je trouve ça inutile et trop dangereux. Mais il y a au moins une personne qui est contente. Hagrid n'a jamais semblé plus heureux de sa vie.  
  
Après un sourire en pensant au bonheur d'Hagrid, ils sortirent dans le couloir et se retrouvèrent devant la statue.  
  
- Madame Pomfresh t'attend à l'infirmerie, dit Dumbledore. Vas-y pendant que nous accueillons les autres élèves.  
  
- Mais je vous jure que je vais très bien. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie.  
  
- C'est sûrement ce que Madame Pomfresh nous dira. Mais tu dois y aller.  
  
Harry sentait qu'aucune discussion n'était possible et se résigna à aller à l'infirmerie. Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient déserts, mais Harry s'y sentait comme chez lui. Il était content de pouvoir de nouveau se promener dans le château après tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces dernières semaines. Arrivé près de l'infirmerie, il vit Madame Pomfresh qui l'attendait sur le seuil de la porte.  
  
- Voilà notre patient, dit-elle en faisant entrer Harry. Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?  
  
- Parfaitement bien, répondit Harry qui était pressé d'en finir pour aller rejoindre Ron et Hermione.  
  
- Je vais vérifier ça.  
  
Elle commença à sortir divers instrument des tiroirs et les utilisa sur Harry pour connaître son état de santé. Mais les tests révélaient toujours qu'Harry était en bonne santé ce qui semblait déplaire à Madame Pomfresh. Harry avait beau lui répéter qu'il allait très bien, elle continuait à faire des tests pour lui trouver quelque chose. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle semblait désespérée et Harry sentait que si elle continuait comme ça, elle finirait par trouver quelque chose qui n'allait pas car il serait en train de mourir de faim.  
  
Après quelques minutes de plus de torture, elle commençait à ce faire à l'idée qu'il n'était pas malade.  
  
- Toujours rien d'anormal, dit elle après avoir repris sa température.  
  
- Je vais très bien, repris Harry pour la nième fois.  
  
- Il faut croire que c'est vrai. Bon, vous pouvez y aller maintenant.  
  
Il se rua vers la porte avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de changer d'avis. Une fois sorti, il découvrit Ron et Hermione qui étaient un train de l'attendre.  
  
- Ca va Harry ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Je vous assure que je vais bien, dit Harry. Je viens de passer plus d'une demi heure à le vérifier à l'infirmerie.  
  
- On était inquiet quand on a vu que tu ne revenais pas, dit Ron. Comment est-tu arrivé ici ?  
  
- Et bien, j'ai finalement rencontré monsieur McTraver et il m'a accompagné jusqu'à Poudlard. Je vais vous raconter ce qui s'est passé.  
  
Il leur fit le récit de ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il les avaient quitté. Il s'amusa de leurs têtes apeurées quand il en était au moment où il se retrouvait au sol, sans défense, mais il se reprit très vite car la situation n'était vraiment pas drôle. Il finit son récit en se plaignant de la séance de torture à l'infirmerie.  
  
- Et pour vous ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé.  
  
- Notre plan a marché, dit Hermione. Dès que tu es parti, les Mangemorts qui t'ont vu t'en aller ont transplané ailleurs. Il est restait toujours beaucoup, mais les Aurores sont arrivés quelques secondes après ton départ. Ils ont réussit à capturer pas mal de Mangemorts, mais beaucoup d'entre eux ont eu le temps de s'échapper. Après avoir sécuriser le train, on est repartit et on est arrivé à Poudlard sans problème.  
  
- Où sont les autres ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Ils doivent être en train d'attendre dans la grande salle, dit Ron. Avant de rentrer, chaque élèves devaient subir des tests, alors ça a du prendre du temps. Dumbledore a dit à tous les élèves que tu allais bien et que pour des raisons de sécurité, il devait nous faire ces tests. On ne pouvait pas attendre, alors on lui a demandé où tu étais. Et on a attendu que tu sortes.  
  
Harry venait de remarquer quelque chose sur la robe d'Hermione.  
  
- Ton badge de préfette te va très bien, Hermione. On dirait qu'il a été fait pour toi.  
  
- Merci, répondit Hermione. Par contre, toi, tu devrais aller mettre ta robe de sorcier. La cérémonie de répartition devrait bientôt commencer.  
  
- Mes affaires son restées dans le Poudlard Express.  
  
- Mais non, dit Hermione. Elles doivent sûrement déjà être dans ton dortoir. On a qu'à tous aller dans la salle commune.  
  
- Tu as le mot de passe ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Oui. C'est Lion d'or. Le professeur McGonagall me l'a envoyé pendant les vacances.  
  
- Ok, dit Harry. Je vous rejoins dans la grande salle.  
  
- Tu ne veux pas qu'on vienne avec toi ? demanda Ron.  
  
- C'est bon, répondit Harry. Je crois que je peux trouver mon chemin tout seul. Je ne voudrais pas vous faire manquer la cérémonie de répartition. Essayons de commencer cette année normalement.  
  
- C'est déjà trop tard pour ça, dit Hermione. Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire et tu as sûrement raison. Dépêche-toi d'aller te changer. On te racontera ce que tu auras manqué.  
  
- On te garde une place, dit Ron.  
  
Ils se séparèrent et Harry de dirigea vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. La grosse dame fut très surprise de le voir arriver, mais elle lui ouvrit le passage sans poser de questions. Arrivé dans le dortoir, Harry reconnu un objet familier, posé sur son lit. C'était la carte des Maraudeurs. C'était Dumbledore qui était en sa possession depuis la fin de l'année précédente. Et vu qu'il savait à quoi elle servait, Harry fut étonné qu'elle lui ait été rendue. Le directeur l'incitait indirectement à enfreindre le règlement, en lui confiant un tel objet. Mais il faut dire que c'était aussi lui qui lui avait remis la cape d'invisibilité de son père. Il était donc pleinement conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Il fallait prendre ça comme une marque de confiance. Il devait en faire un bon usage.  
  
Harry ouvrit sa malle pour y prendre des vêtements quand il vit la boîte. Il se prit conscience qu'il était enfin à Poudlard et que par conséquent, il pouvait enfin l'ouvrir. Il la saisit et la regarda longuement. Il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir quand il eu soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Il renonça. Il avait envie que Ron et Hermione soient à côté de lui quand il l'ouvrirait. Ils n'auront qu'à le faire à la fin de la journée, quand tous les autres élèves seront aller se coucher.  
  
Il s'habilla à toute vite, impatient d'en parler à Ron et Hermione, puis il descendit jusqu'à la grande salle. Devant la porte, il entendit le Choixpeau Magique chanter. Il voulu s'installer rapidement pendant que les autres élèves était trop occupés à écouter le chant pour faire attention à lui. Il avança furtivement jusqu'à la place que Ron et Hermione lui avait réservée. Le chant du Choixpeau s'arrêta et tous les élèves applaudirent. Le professeur McGonagall s'avançait pour commencer la cérémonie de répartition. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air contente.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, demanda Harry à ses deux amis qui venaient de remarquer sa présence.  
  
- Tu vois les deux élèves qui ont des vêtements tout froissés, répondit Hermione en montrant la file des premières années. Ils se sont battus en descendant du Poudlard Express et le professeur McGonagall a dû venir les séparer. Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas encore répartis, sinon ils auraient déjà fait perdre beaucoup de points à leurs maison.  
  
- Tu aurais vu sa tête, dit Ron. Elle était scandalisée. « Je n'ai jamais vu une choses pareil. Vous n'êtes même pas encore arrivés à Poudlard que vous créez déjà des ennuis ». Si tu veux mon avis, ils devront faire très attention s'ils ne veulent pas se faire renvoyer en moins d'une semaine.  
  
- Non mais quelle idée de se battre dès le premier jour, ajouta Hermione. Surtout après ce qui s'est passé. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il soit dans notre maison.  
  
- En tout cas, dit Harry. Ca a faillit nous arriver à Ron et à moi. Malfoy était venu dans notre compartiment pendant notre premier voyage à bord du Poudlard Express, et si Croûtard n'avait pas intervenu, ça se serait sûrement mal terminé.  
  
- C'était son heure de gloire, dit Ron en faisant une grimace qui montrait qu'il n'avait toujours pas accepté ce que Queudver lui avait fait.  
  
- Regardez, ils vont être répartis, dit Hermione essayant de faire en sorte que Ron pense à autre chose.  
  
Une trentaine d'élèves s'avancèrent pour mettre le Choixpeau Magique sur leur tête. Ils étaient tous un peu nerveux, sauf les deux qui s'étaient battus, qui se lançaient des regards furieux. La cérémonie commença et chaque maison accueillait chaleureusement leurs nouveaux membres. Harry jeta un coup d'?il à la table des professeurs et fit très surpris de ce qu'il vit. Il y avait beaucoup de nouvelles têtes. Dumbledore était toujours au milieu, mais il était entouré par Monsieur McTraver et le professeur McGonagall, dont le siège était vide. A leur gauche, il y avait une femme assez jeune et élégante, qui détacha aussi son regard de la répartition pour se tourner vers Harry. Celui-ci ne savait pas comment interpréter cette attention. Bien sûr, il était le célèbre Harry Potter et beaucoup de monde le regardait bizarrement. Mais son regard n'avait rien à voir avec cela. Il était très froid et certainement pas amical. Elle reposa son attention sur la répartition et Harry continua d'observer les différents professeurs. Les autres professeurs de gauche étaient là les années précédentes. Il continua par les professeurs assis à droite de Dumbledore et là, il vit une personne qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir dans le monde des sorciers, et encore moins, assise à la table des professeurs de Poudlard. A son grand étonnement, Miranda allait enseigner à Poudlard. Il avait côtoyé Arabella Figg pendant des années sans se rendre compte qu'elle était de son monde. Peut-être que c'est une moldue et que son mari est un sorcier. Elle les aurait quittés après avoir appris la nouvelle, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle vivait seule. Mais il avait quand même passé une semaine avec Miranda sans se rendre compte de rien. Il en informa immédiatement ses amis.  
  
- Tu es sûr que c'est elle ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Certain, répondit Harry. Et moi qui croyais lui cacher que j'étais un sorcier. C'est plutôt elle qui m'a cacher ce qu'elle était. Je n'en reviens toujours pas.  
  
- Elle devait sûrement avoir une bonne raison de faire ça, dit Hermione. On devrait bientôt savoir.  
  
- Ce n'est pas la seule chose étonnante à la table des professeurs, dit Ron. Tu as vu qui est à côté d'Hagrid.  
  
- Fleur ! s'exclama Harry  
  
- Elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour enseigner, dit Hermione. Je me demande ce qu'elle vient faire là.  
  
- Dumbledore doit avoir ses raisons, dit Harry. On peut lui faire confiance.  
  
- Je sais, répliqua Hermione. Et toi, arrête de la regarder comme ça, dit- elle à l'adresse de Ron. On croirait que tu es témoin d'un miracle. Vous avez vu, il ne reste plus que les deux perturbateurs à être répartis.  
  
Tous les élèves étaient attentifs à la répartition des deux élèves. On peut dire qu'ils ont réussi à se fait remarquer.  
  
- Kevin Parloy, dit le professeur McGonagall sur un ton qui indiquait qu'elle n'avait pas envie qu'il soit répartit du tout.  
  
Le plus grand des deux, qui avait des cheveux bruns hérissés sur la tête, s'installa sur le tabouret. Une seconde après qu'il ait mis le Choixpeau sur la tête, ce dernier cria « Serpentard ». La table vers laquelle il se dirigea applaudit vivement. Il fallut attendre quelques secondes avant que le silence ne revienne. Sans surprise, le professeur McGonagall appela le dernier élève, Jim Potyghan. Il mit le Choixpeau sur la tête et il ne fallut pas attendre très longtemps avant qu'il soit envoyé à Gryffondor. La table se mis à applaudir à tout rompre. Ils voulaient faire plus de brut que les Serpentards. Jim s'installa juste en face d'Harry et voulu absolument lui serrer la main. Harry lui serra la main en pensant que ce serait sûrement un nouveau membre de son « fan club ».  
  
- Bienvenue à Poudlard, Jim, dit-il.  
  
- Merci. Je suis super content d'être à Gryffondor. C'est mon rêve qui se réalise, dit-il en regardant Harry comme un trésor qu'il venait de trouver.  
  
- On est tous ravis que tu sois à Gryffondor, dit Ron.  
  
Hermione n'était pas de cet avis.  
  
- Avec Kevin à Serpentard, ça ne va pas arranger les affaires entres les deux maisons, dit-elle. On peut savoir pourquoi vous vous battiez ?  
  
- C'est lui qui a commencé. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.  
  
- Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de te battre, dit Hermione. Il y a bien d'autres manières de régler vos différents.  
  
- Je sais, mais il est allé trop loin.  
  
Il fut interrompu par le professeur Dumbledore qui réclamait l'attention des élèves. Le professeur McGonagall était toujours debout avec le Choixpeau Magique dans la main.  
  
- La cérémonie de répartition n'est pas terminée, dit le Directeur. Exceptionnellement deux élèves vont entrer à Poudlard en troisième et en cinquième année. Ils viennent de Beaubâton et vont continuer leur scolarité avec nous. Je vous prierais de les accueillir comme il se doit, et de faire en sorte qu'il se sentent ici comme chez eux.  
  
Deux élèves s'approchèrent du professeur McGonagall. Harry était sûr de les avoir déjà vus quelque part, mais il ne se souvenait pas où. Il pensa que c'était sûrement pendant la coupe du monde de Quidditch, où il avait croisé un groupe de jeunes sorciers de Beaubâton.  
  
- Eric McTraver, dit le professeur McGonagall.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, surpris. C'était le fils du professeur McTraver. Il devait sûrement venir de France, et comme il devait enseigner à Poudlard, ses enfants sont venus avec lui. Cela explique pourquoi ils rentrent en troisième et en cinquième année.  
  
Le Choixpeau semblait très hésitant. Les élèves attendirent de nombreuses secondes avant qu'il ne rende sont verdict. L'élève sous le Choixpeau était très anxieux. Harry se souvint de ce qu'il avait pensé avant sa propre répartition : il craignait de ne pas être répartit du tout, et qu'on lui enlève le chapeau en disant qu'il y avait eu une erreur. Mais il n'y avait pas de raison que cela arrive à qui que ce soit, du moment que c'est un sorcier.  
  
- Gryffondor, cria finalement le Choixpeau.  
  
Les applaudissements éclatèrent à la table des Gryffondors, tandis qu'Eric s'approchait d'eux.  
  
- Léa McTraver, continua le professeur McGonagall.  
  
Ce fut à ce moment qu'Harry réalisa ce qui se passait. Il savait où il avait vu Léa et Eric auparavant. C'était les deux enfants avec qui il avait passé une semaine en compagnie de Miranda. Il ne les avait pas reconnus parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de les voir en robe de sorcier, mais à cet instant, il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur leurs identités. C'était comme si il venait d'ouvrir les yeux.  
  
- Salut Harry, dit Eric en s'asseyant à côté de Jim.  
  
Harry resta bouche bée, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.  
  
- Je suis content d'être dans la même maison que toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? On dirait que tu as vu un mort-vivant.  
  
Léa fut répartit à Gryffondor et tous les élèves applaudirent, sauf Harry, qui était toujours en état de choc. Léa s'assit à côté de son frère et salua tout le monde. Ron et Hermione avait compris qui était en face d'eux à cause du comportement d'Harry. Tous leurs regards étaient tournés vers Harry.  
  
- Redescends sur terre, dit Ron en passant sa main devant Harry.  
  
- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Eric et Léa le regardèrent étonnés.  
  
- Pourquoi m'aviez-vous caché que vous étiez des sorciers ? continua Harry.  
  
- On n'avait pas le choix, répondit Léa. C'était une idée de Miranda. Elle nous a obligé à nous faire passer pour des moldus. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à nous, on t'aurait dit immédiatement qui on était, mais on ne pouvait pas le faire sans griller la couverture de Miranda.  
  
- Et puis c'était marrant, ajouta Eric. On devait à chaque fois inventer des choses abracadabrantes pour que tu ne te rendes pas compte qu'il y avait de la magie dans l'air. Et puis, toute les fois où c'est toi qui essayais de nous cacher que tu étais un sorcier, c'était vraiment trop drôle. Je ne sais pas d'où te vient toutes ces idées farfelues. Si on t'avait écouté, on aurait pu croire que tu es un enfant horrible qui passe son temps à provoquer des catastrophes et que c'est pour cela que ta famille t'avait abandonné. Pourquoi t'es-tu donné une aussi mauvaise image alors que tu pouvais inventer ce que tu voulais ?  
  
- Et bien, répondit Harry, c'est la première chose qui m'est passé par la tête pour expliquer mon séjour chez Miranda. Et puis, c'était un peu vrai : les Dursley avant peur de m'emmener avec eux car ils pensaient que j'allait tout gâcher. Après ce qui s'est passé avec Dobby, je les comprends très bien de quoi ils avaient peur. En plus, ils racontent à tous les moldus qui sont au courant de ma présence chez eux que je suis un enfant turbulent qui va dans une école pour les cas désespérés de délinquance. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai inventé tout ça. J'aurais pu vous dire que j'étais un élève modèle dans une grande école moldue, mais je pensais que Miranda croyait à cette histoire de St Brutus. J'aurais tout fait pour que vous ne découvriez pas que j'étais un sorcier, et si passé pour un jeune délinquant pouvait aider, il fallait que je le fasse.  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore demanda de nouveau l'attention des élèves.  
  
- J'ai beaucoup de chose à vous dire pour le début de cette nouvelle année.  
  
Il y eu une vague de protestations venant d'un peu partout dans la grande salle, et notamment les jumeaux Weasley qui crièrent en c?ur « On a faim ».  
  
- . mais, continua le directeur, mon long discours pourra attendre la fin du festin. Bon appétit à tous.  
  
Sous les applaudissements de tous les élèves, les plats se remplirent des mets habituels à tout festin de début d'année. Après les épreuves de la journée, ils avaient tous très faim et se servirent abondamment des différents plats.  
  
- Vous devez être Richard et Hélène, dit Eric en s'adressant à Ron et Hermione après avoir rempli son assiette de tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table.  
  
- Désolé, j'ai oublié de faire les présentations, répondit Harry. Eric et Léa, je vous présente Ron et Hermione, mes deux meilleurs amis. Je vous ai parlé d'eux en les nommant Richard et Hélène dans le cadre de ma nouvelle identité.  
  
- Heureux de vous connaître, dit Léa. Harry nous a dit plein de bonnes choses à votre sujet.  
  
- Tout le plaisir est pour nous, répliqua Hermione. Avec ce qu'Harry nous a dit de vous, j'aurais bien aimé me faire passé pour une moldue pour faire votre connaissance. Mais ce n'est pas la peine car cous êtes des sorciers. Bravo pour avoir réussit à faire croire à Harry que vous étiez des moldus. Peu de sorciers sont capable de cacher leur nature aux moldus, alors le cacher à un sorcier, c'est encore plus dur.  
  
- A propos, intervint Harry. Vous savez si Arabella Figg, la mère de Miranda, est aussi de notre monde ?  
  
- Bien sûr qu'elle est de notre monde, répondit Léa. C'est une ex-Aurore. Elle a pris sa retraite après la disparition de Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais elle prend son travail très à c?ur, c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est installée près de chez toi pour continuer à te protéger. Notre père nous a raconté plein de choses sur elle. En fait c'est un peu son idole. Selon lui, la personne que Vous-Savez-Qui craint après le professeur Dumbledore, c'est elle. Mon père a beaucoup voyagé en France pour suivre la trace d'Arabella. C'est d'ailleurs là qu'il a rencontré notre mère.  
  
- C'est pas trop dur de quitter tous vos amis français pour venir en Angleterre ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Ouhlouroucr toullijoul, répondit Eric la bouche pleine de nourriture.  
  
- Eric ! On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, rétorqua Léa.  
  
- Désolé, dit-il après avoir avalé ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Je disais qu'on leur écrivait très souvent. Je sais que ce n'est pas pareil que de les avoir à côté de nous, mais on retournera souvent en France et on pourra les revoir. Ils me manquent un peu, mais il y a tellement de choses à découvrir à Poudlard que je ne m'ennuis pas une seconde.  
  
Il recommença à remplir sa bouche de nourriture à une vitesse étonnante.  
  
- Vous aimez la nourriture anglaise ? demanda Ron, surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle Eric avait réussit à vider son assiette.  
  
- C'est un peu moins raffiné que la nourriture française, répondit Léa avant qu'Eric n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Mais c'est quand même très bon.  
  
- Et puis, on a l'habitude, continua Eric. On vient souvent en Angleterre pendant les vacances. On n'est qu'à moitié français.  
  
- A vous voir, on dirait que vous n'êtes pas français du tout, dit Hermione. Vous n'avez aucun accent et vous vous comportez comme des anglais.  
  
- C'est parce qu'on a passé nos premières années en Angleterre, répliqua Léa. Notre père devait rester ici pour lutter contre les Mangemorts et notre mère insistait toujours pour retourner en France. Après la disparition de Vous-Savez-Qui, notre père n'avait plus aucune raison de rester. Alors, quand j'avais cinq ans, on a déménagé en France. Mais maintenant qu'il est de retour, mon père a répondu à l'appel du professeur Dumbledore et on est tous venus avec lui.  
  
- Vous deviez être à Beauxbâtons l'année dernière ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Oui, répondit Eric. Notre père était professeur de défense contre les forces du mal là-bas. Maintenant il enseigne ici et il a même réussit à faire venir Fleur Delacour avec lui.  
  
- Vous connaissez Fleur ? demanda Ron visiblement très intéressé.  
  
- Oui, on la connaît assez bien, répondit Léa. C'était une élève modèle à Beauxbâtons. C'était l'élève préférée de mon père. Elle voulait poursuivre ses études en Angleterre et mon père a réussit à la faire venir à Poudlard.  
  
- Vous croyez que vous pourrez lui parler de moi ?  
  
- Non mais, et puis quoi encore ? intervint Hermione. Ce qu'on veut savoir s'est ce qu'elle fera cette année. Même si elle est douée, elle me parait trop jeune pour enseigner. Elle n'a pas assez d'expérience.  
  
- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Léa. Notre père nous a juste dit qu'elle viendrait à Poudlard mais on n'a pas plus de détails.  
  
- Et vous savez ce que Miranda va enseigner ? demanda Harry.  
  
- On ne sait pas non plus, répondit Eric. Pour nous aussi c'est une surprise de la voir là.  
  
- Moi, j'ai ma petite idée, dit Léa. Mais on verra bien tout à l'heure.  
  
Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres pendant le reste du repas. Ils essayent de soutirer des informations à Léa, mais ce fut vain.  
  
Quand tout le monde eu fini, toute nourriture disparu et les assiettes redevinrent aussi étincelantes qu'avant le festin. Le silence s'installa soudainement dans la salle au moment à le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour donner son discours de début d'année.  
  
- Voici une nouvelle année qui commence. Une année qui s'annonce très riche et mouvementée. Je dois tout d'abord revenir sur les évènements de la journée. Pour ceux qui n'en seraient pas encore convaincus, l'attaque du Poudlard Express par les Mangemorts est encore une preuve du retour de Voldemort. Grâce aux mesures de sécurité que nous avons prise, il n'y a eu, heureusement, aucune victime. Mais sachez que les partisans de Voldemort n'hésiteront pas à s'en prendre à vous si vous vous retrouver sur leur chemin. Il vous faudra faire le bon choix lorsque vous vous trouverez de nouveau en face d'eux. N'ayez aucune crainte en ce qui concerne votre sécurité. Tant que vous serez à Poudlard, et si vous respecter les règles, rien ne pourra vous arrivez. Si vous n'êtes pas convaincu par mes paroles, j'espère que les dragons postés autour de l'école par le ministère suffiront à vous rassurer. Cependant vous comprendrez que des mesures de sécurité vont être prises dans l'enceinte de l'école. Je rappel à tous les élèves qu'il est formellement interdit de pénétré dans la forêt. Cette année, un couvre-feu va être mis en place : il vous sera interdit de sortir de vos salles communes respectives après neuf heures. Tout manquement au règlement sera sévèrement puni. Le nombre de week-end à Pré-au-lard pour les élèves de troisième année et plus se verra réduit. Le championnat de Quidditch reprendra cette année mais tous les entraînements devront être supervisés par un professeur. Sur une note plus joyeuse, je vais vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs. Dans l'optique de vous préparer à affronter les pires situations, les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal vont être renforcés. Pour cela, j'ai invité Fleur Delacour, qui était la championne de Beauxbâtons lors du tournoi des trois sorciers qui se déroulait l'année dernière. Elle assistera votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur McTraver, qui nous vient aussi de Beauxbâtons.  
  
Il y eu quelques applaudissements dans la salle, mais visiblement beaucoup d'élèves pensaient qu'un professeur de Beauxbâtons n'était pas assez bien pour eux.  
  
- J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que le professeur Rogue ne sera pas des notre cette année.  
  
Il y eu une vague de protestations du côté des Serpentards et de l'étonnement chez les autres élèves, voir même de la satisfaction chez certain Gryffondors qui tout comme Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville, ne portaient pas le professeur Rogue dans leur c?ur. Harry fut surtout surpris par la nouvelle. Il avait regardé les nouvelles têtes à la table des professeurs mais n'avait pas fait attention aux absents. Ce qui le tracassait surtout, c'était de savoir pourquoi Rogue n'était pas revenu à Poudlard. Il pensa que maintenant que celui-ci avait rejoint les Mangemorts, il ne serait pas vraiment prudent de se retrouver à côté de Dumbledore.  
  
- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, continua le directeur. Je suis sûr que votre bien aimé professeur reviendra. Je vous présente la nouvelle personne qui sera à la tête des Serpentards, le professeur Summish qui enseignera l'invocation aux élèves de cinquième année et plus.  
  
Il y eu quelques applaudissements polis et seuls les Serpentard applaudirent franchement. Parmi eux, Harry remarqua que Drago Malfoy semblait très satisfait de l'arrivée de ce nouveau professeur.  
  
- Quand aux cours de potion, ils seront assurés par le professeur Figg, une experte dans le domaine.  
  
Miranda était flattée du compliment et de l'accueil chaleureux que lui réservèrent les élèves. Elle ne devait pas être habituée à cela.  
  
- L'organisation des cours vous sera expliquée en temps et en heure par vos différents professeurs. Je vous demanderais de faire preuve d'une extrême prudence cette année et je vous averti que les professeur n'hésiteront pas à vous donner des sanctions très lourdes au cas où vous ne respectez pas le règlement. Comme nul n'est sensé ignorer la loi, je vous invite tous à aller voir notre concierge, Mr Russard, pour prendre connaissance des dernières modifications. Tous ensembles, nous pouvons faire en sorte que cette année soit la plus normale possible. Je vous souhaite une année très enrichissante et pleine de bonne humeur. Maintenant, aller vous couchez pour être frais pour vos premiers cours. Bonne nuit à tous.  
  
A ces mots, les élèvent commencèrent à se lever pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs. Hermione semblait particulièrement nerveuse et se leva de sa chaise d'un bon, comme si elle était brûlante.  
  
- Je dois conduire les premières années à la tour Gryffondor, dit elle. Vous n'avez qu'à partir sans moi. On se retrouvera là-bas.  
  
- D'accord, dit Harry. Vous venez avec moi les autres ?  
  
- Je préfèrerait faire une visite guidée avec les premières années, répondit Léa. Je suis encore un peu perdue dans ce château.  
  
- Je viens avec vous, dit Eric. Je ne sais pas non plus comment me rendre à la salle commune des Griffondors.  
  
- Faites comme vous voulez, dit Harry. On se retrouve dans la salle commune alors. Tu viens Ron ?  
  
- Euh. Et bien j'aurais espéré dire un petit mot à nos nouveaux professeurs avant.  
  
Hermione le regarda d'un air suspicieux.  
  
- . pour les encourager et leur souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard, continua Ron.  
  
- Bonne idée, dit Harry. J'aurais deux mots à dire à Miranda.  
  
Ils laissèrent Hermione guider les autres vers la salle commune de Gryffondor et se dirigèrent vers la table des professeurs. Ils parlèrent d'abord au professeur Figg.  
  
- Félicitation pour votre poste de professeur, dit Harry.  
  
- Je te remercie, répondit Miranda. Les potions ont toujours été une passion pour moi, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir enseigner à Poudlard. C'est comme un rêve qui se réalise. J'espère que je ne décevrais pas le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
- Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer, dit Harry. Au fait, j'imagine que ce que vous m'avez donné pour que je puisse mieux dormir est une potion.  
  
- Tu as vu juste. C'est une potion que j'ai inventée personnellement sous les conseils avisés de ma mère. J'ai prévu qu'on l'étudie en cours. Tu seras peut-être capable d'en fabriquer toi-même.  
  
- Je l'espère bien, dit Harry en se rappelant que les cours de potions n'étaient vraiment pas son fort.  
  
La raison pour laquelle il avait suivi l'idée de Ron lui revint à l'esprit.  
  
- Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous m'avez caché que vous étiez une sorcière ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Oui, je te dois des explications, répondit le professeur Figg. En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Pour assurer ta sécurité, le professeur Dumbledore m'avait demandé de m'occuper de toi pendant cette semaine sans ta famille. Mais si je voulais avoir une chance qu'ils te laissent venir chez moi, il fallait que je me fasse passé pour une moldue, tout comme le faisait ma mère. Je sais que j'aurais pu te révéler ma véritable identité une fois les Dursley partis, mais j'avais envie de connaître ta véritable personnalité. Avec tout ce que j'ai lu sur toi l'année dernière dans la presse, je commençait à me demander si tu était vraiment le fils de Lily et James Potter.  
  
- Vous avez connu mes parents ? demanda Harry à la fois étonné et intéressé.  
  
- Oui, nos deux familles étaient assez proches. Ma mère était une grande amie de tes parents. Ils sont restés proches d'elle même pendant la période où on ne savait plus trop à qui faire confiance. J'étais encore jeune quand ils nous ont quitté, mais je me rappelle très bien d'eux. C'est pour cela que j'avais envie de te connaître. Mais, si je t'avais révélé que j'étais une sorcière, tu te serais senti obligé de te comporter comme le « célèbre » Harry Potter, et surtout, tu te serais méfié de moi. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour ce que j'ai fait.  
  
- Je ne vous en veux pas du tout, répondit Harry. Je crois que, d'un côté, vous aviez raison. Je me serais vraiment senti en danger et j'aurais sûrement fait une bêtise.  
  
- Très bien. Je dois te laisser, j'ai deux mots à dire au directeur. On se retrouve en cours de potion.  
  
- J'ai hâte d'y être.  
  
Elle partit rejoindre le directeur tandis qu'Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers le professeur McTraver qui discutait avec Fleur.  
  
- Oh bonjour Harry, dit Fleur en voyant les deux amis arriver. Je suis content de te revoir. Et toi, c'est Ron n'est-ce pas.  
  
- Oui, répondit timidement Ron.  
  
- Comme tu le vois, continua-t-elle, j'ai réussi à obtenir un job à Poudlard. Je suis si contente.  
  
- Félicitation, dit Harry. Je te souhaite un bon retour parmi nous. Euh, professeur McTraver, je pourrais vous poser une question ?  
  
- Je t'écoute, répondit-t-il.  
  
- Voilà. J'aimerais savoir si je peux parler de vous savez quoi à Ron et Hermione. Ils sauront garder le secret.  
  
- Tu as mon autorisation, répondit David. Je sais que tu leur en aurais parlé de toute façon. Mais fais très attention à ce que l'histoire ne s'ébruite pas.  
  
- Vous pouvez nous faire confiance, dit Harry.  
  
- Et n'oublie pas les consignes de sécurité que l'on t'a donné. Tu devras rejoindre ton dortoir tout de suite. Tu ne dois pas traîner dans les couloirs la nuit. On se retrouve à notre prochain cours.  
  
Harry et Ron quittèrent donc la grande salle. A peine étaient-ils sortis qu'Harry entendit une voix qui l'appelait. On n'avait pas eu le temps de se retourner que son c?ur s'était déjà mis à battre à tout rompre. Puis, il vit Cho lui faire des signes, mais c'est comme si tout allait au ralenti. Il fut projeté dans la réalité par un coup de coude de Ron.  
  
- Vas-y, dit-il. Je t'attends ici.  
  
Harry se dirigea alors vers elle. Il n'avait que quelques mètres à parcourir mais son trajet lui semblait mettre des heures. Il arriva enfin devant elle et essaya de dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche.  
  
- Je voulais juste te dire que je ne t'en voulais pas pour les évènements qui se sont passés l'année dernière. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute et que tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour lui. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit tu t'es montré très courageux. Bien, les autres m'attendent, on se retrouve une autre fois.  
  
Et elle le laissa dans son état de torpeur. Il sentit comme une vague de bonheur l'envahir soudainement. Il avait souhaité que les choses s'arrangent avec elle, mais n'avait pas imaginé que ça se passerait aussi bien. Il fut sorti de ses pensés par Ron que l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor où Hermione les attendaient.  
  
- Elle se souvient de mon nom ! Elle se souvient de mon nom ! répéta gaiement Ron, qui, tout comme Harry, se sentait poussé des ailes.  
  
Hermione fut très vite exaspérée du comportement des deux garçons et alla se coucher. Harry et Ron firent de même et repassèrent dans leur tête les évènements de la journée. Harry bu une gorgée de potion avant de s'endormir. Les émotions de la journée lui avaient complètement fait oublier la boîte qui était tranquillement rangée parmi ses affaires.  
  
  
  
*-~-*  
  
Voila, Voila. Il y a un peu moins d'action que dans le chapitre précédent, mais il fallait bien que je commence à présenter mes personnages.  
  
Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y en aura dans le prochain chapitre, qui, si tout va bien, arrivera bientôt. Ce sera la première journée de cours et il faut espérer pour notre pauvre Harry que cette journée ne soit pas à l'image du reste de l'année.  
  
Comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis. 


	9. De mauvaise augure

Voici la suite très attendue (qui a dit trop ?).

*-~-*  
  
  
9. De mauvaise augure

  
  


            Harry se leva de très bonne humeur pour sa première journée de cours. Après sa discussion avec Cho et malgré qu'il soit passé proche de la mort la journée précédente, il trouvait que cette année commençait très bien et que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Il était tellement joyeux qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer que quelque chose pouvait lui retirer sa joie de vivre. Lorsqu'il descendit prendre son petit déjeuné avec les autres, il vit Hermione en train de distribuer les emplois du temps. A voir la grimace que Ron fit lorsqu'il regarda son emploi du temps, ils ne devaient pas être de tout repos.

- Ben non alors ! s'exclama ce dernier alors qu'Harry s'asseyait en face de lui. On a encore cours de Potion avec les Serpentards. C'est à croire que celui qui fait les emplois du temps le fait exprès.

- Ils n'ont pas l'air si méchants que ça ces « Serpentards », dit Léa. Je suis sûre que si vous leurs laissiez une chance, vous pourrez compter des Serpentards parmi vos amis.

- Oh détrompe-toi ! dit Ron. Tu comprendras très vite que moins tu les vois, mieux tu te portes tu peux me faire confiance, je sais à quoi m'en tenir avec eux. Ils cherchent toujours à faire du tord aux autres maisons et en particulier aux Gryffondors. Et lorsque le professeur est dans leur camp, comme pendant les cours de potion avec Rogue, c'est infernal parce que tu ne peux absolument rien faire.

- Mais cette fois-ci ils n'ont plus Rogue pour les aider, dit Harry. Il faut voir le bon côté des choses. Avec Miranda, les cours de potion ne seront plus du tout les mêmes. J'en suis certain.

- Peut-être, répondit Ron. N'empêche qu'il faille absolument éviter les Serpentards. Surtout Drago Malfoy et ses deux acolytes Crabbe et Goyle. Ce sont les pires. Ils ont déjà essayé de nous faire renvoyer une bonne dizaine de fois. En plus, leurs parents sont des Mangemorts.

- Comment sais-tu cela ? demanda Eric.

            Ron ne voulu pas répondre à cette question car, même s'il savait qu'Harry avait récupéré des évènement de l'année précédente, il ne savait pas si il était prêt à en reparler. Un silence s'installa alors subitement.

- Ben quoi !? J'ai dit une bêtise ? demanda maladroitement Eric.

- Je les ais vu avec Voldemort l'année dernière, dit finalement Harry. Je peux vous assurer que ce sont des Mangemorts.

- Oh … dit Eric.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse juger quelqu'un sur ce que font leurs parents, dit Léa.

- Elle a raison sur ce point, dit Hermione. Mes parents ont beau être des Moldus, je n'en suis pas moins une bonne sorcière.

- On n'a pas cours de d'invocation avant Vendredi, continua-t-elle pour changer de sujet. C'est dommage, j'ai vraiment envies de découvrir cette matière plus tôt.

- Moi aussi j'ai hâte de d'assister à ce cours, dit Léa. Pouvoir suivre des cours d'invocation est l'un des avantages à être venu à Poudlard.

- Et oui, dit fièrement Hermione. On est les tous premiers à enseigner cette matière. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'on ait le niveau requis pour suivre ces cours. Ca m'a l'air extrêmement difficile.

- Si toi tu trouves cela dur, dit Ron, je ne vois pas qui pourrait être à la hauteur.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Harry. Les cours seront certainement adaptés à notre niveau. Le professeur Dumbledore sait très bien ce qu'il fait. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est le professeur qui nous donnera ces cours. Elle ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance. Elle m'a lancé un de ces regards hier, à faire froid dans le dos. C'était un regard du genre de ceux que Rogue aurait pu me lancer. A mon avis, elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

- Elle à l'air très gentille, dit Ron. Elle est presque aussi mignonne que Miranda. Je trouve que de ce côté-là on a beaucoup de chance avec les nouveaux profs.

- Il ne faut pas juger les professeurs sur leur apparence ! dit Hermione. On verra bien comment elle est quand on sera en cours.

- En tout cas, à part le problème des cours avec les Serpentards, notre emploi du temps est plutôt cool, dit Ron. On à quand même beaucoup d'heures de cours au final. Heureusement qu'on a le mercredi après-midi de libre.

- Non, moi j'ai défense contre les forces du mal, dit Harry.

- Fait voir, répliqua Hermione sur un ton dubitatif.

            Ils jetèrent tous un œil sur l'emploi du temps d'Harry. A voir l'étonnement sur leurs visages, Harry était le seul à avoir ce cours.

- J'y suis, dit-il. Le professeur Dumbledore m'avait parlé d'aménagements spéciaux pour que je puisse continuer à apprendre à me défendre contre les Mangemorts.

- Tu as vraiment beaucoup de chance, dit Hermione. Tu vas apprendre tout plein de choses qu'on ne va même pas entrevoir en cours. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être à ta place.

- C'est loin d'être aussi cool que tu ne le penses, dit Harry. En voyant mon emploi du temps, je comprends ce que le professeur Dumbledore à voulu dire quand il m'a averti que ce sera difficile. Maintenant que les cours ont repris, j'aurais de moins en moins de temps et d'énergie à consacrer à mon entraînement. Déjà que pendant les vacances c'était éprouvant, alors je n'ose pas imaginer ce que cela sera dans quelques jours. J'espère que tout se passera bien.

- J'aimerais quand même bien être à ta place moi aussi, dit Ron. Avec tout ce que j'aurais appris, j'aurais été sûr de battre Malfoy en duel.

- Ce n'est pas pour se défendre contre les autres élèves, lança Hermione. Si Harry suit des cours particuliers, c'est pour se défendre contre les Mangemorts.

- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, insista Ron. Cela me permettra de me défendre contre Malfoy.

            Harry voulu dire à Hermione que Ron avait sûrement raison, mais il ne pouvait pas parler de ce que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait confié devant Eric et Léa. Et puis, d'autres élèves auraient pu les entendre.

            A ce moment-là, des bruissements d'ailes envahirent soudainement la grande salle, bruits provenant des hiboux qui passaient par les fenêtres ouvertes. Eric et Léa reçurent du courrier de France. Harry ne reçu rien pour lui mais fut très intéressé par ce qu'Hermione tenait entre ses mains : le dernière exemplaire de la gazette des sorciers.

- Enfin un article positif, dit-elle après avoir survolé la première page.

- Un article positif ! s'étonna Harry. Ne me dit pas qu'ils trouvent que les évènements d'hier soient positifs ? On a bien failli ne jamais arriver à Poudlard !

- Aller, fait-nous voir, s'impatienta Eric.

            Hermione lut alors la première page du canard.

*******

**LE REVEIL DU MINISTERE**

            _Après une année désastreuse en se qui concerne la sécurité, le ministère de la magie comme l'année scolaire de façon spectaculaire._

_            Il aura fallut attendre la fin des vacances pour que le ministère se montre enfin efficace dans la lutte contre les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils ont bien pataugé ces derniers jours sans le moindre résultat, mais hier ils ont fait une prise record de mages noirs malgré la double attaque des Mangemorts._

_            Les Mangemorts se sont en effet attaqué directement au siège du Ministère de la Magie, sans grand succès, il fait l'avouer. Il semble que cette fois-ci ils aient été trop présomptueux et qu'ils soient allés trop loin dans leurs tentatives d'intimidation du ministère. Parmi tous ceux qui participèrent à l'assaut du Ministère, aucun n'a réussi à forcer le passage à l'intérieure des locaux et près de la moitié d'entre eux ont été capturés et se trouvent maintenant à Azkaban._

_            Peu de temps après le début de l'attaque du ministère, les Mangemorts se sont attaqués au Poudlard Express, peut-être en présentant leur échec cuisant devant le ministère, ou avec l'intention de déborder les aurores. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette fois-ci encore, la brigade spéciale d'intervention est arrivée à temps pour que leur action échoue et elle capturé de nombreux mages noirs parmi ceux qui n'ont pas eu le temps de s'échapper. Si ils continuent dans cette voie, Azkaban sera bientôt complet._

_            Nous vous dévoilons en exclusivité la réaction du Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge, qui se félicite de ce qui s'est passé : « Je ne suis pas du tout surpris de l'efficacité de notre action. Après les dernières mesures que nous avons prises au Ministère et notamment la création de la brigade spéciale d'intervention qui travail en collaboration avec les aurores, ces individus n'ont plus aucune chance de nous échapper. Nous enquêtons en ce moment pour trouver les dirigeants de ce réseau qui sera, sans aucun doute, démantelé dans les prochains mois. Et ceux qui ont cru au retour de vous-savez-qui et qui ont rejoint ce groupe, s'en mordront les doigts »._

_            Espérons que le Ministre de la Magie ait raison et que cette victoire ne soit pas qu'un simple coup de chance. Que sera alors la réaction de ceux qui combattent au nom de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom maintenant que la cible numéro une, le jeune Harry Potter, se trouve à Poudlard ? Sachez que le Ministère a d'or et déjà envoyé des dragons pour assurer la protection de l'école. Cette décision n'a pas semblé plaire au directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, qui ne la trouve pas nécessaire. Se croit-il vraiment assez puissant pour assurer la protection du jeune Potter à lui seul ? Sa façon de penser nous semble on ne peut plus contestable._

_            Un grand pas a été fait dans la lutte contre l'insécurité, mais est-ce que cela suffira. Seul l'avenir ou un très bon devin nous le dira._

*******

- Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient capturés autant de Mangemorts, s'étonna Harry.

- Je pense qu'ils ont pris tous les risques pour essayer de te capturer, dit Hermione. Mais heureusement ça a échoué.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Fudge n'admet toujours pas le retour de Tu-sais-qui et pourquoi il n'a toujours pas confiance en Dumbledore, dit Ron. Sans lui, tu n'aurais jamais appris à te défendre et je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé alors.

- Oui, mais ça, personne ne le sait, intervint Léa. Fudge n'aurait pas été d'accord pour qu'Harry suive un entraînement, alors ça doit rester un secret.

- J'imagine que pour lui je suis toujours un jeune fou soumis constamment à des hallucinations, dit Harry. Pour lui, tout ce que j'apprends ne pourra que me rendre encore plus dangereux.

- Mais nous on sait que ce n'est pas vrai, dit Eric. Et c'est ça le plus important. Bon, moi je vais rejoindre les autres troisièmes années pour trouver mon cours d'enchantement. On se retrouve au déjeuné.

            Tandis qu'il partait, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Léa décidèrent de faire de même et de se rendre à leur cours de Métamorphose. Absolument rien n'avait changé par rapport à l'année précédente, sauf l'expression du visage du professeur McGonagall. En effet, elle avait l'air encore plus stricte que d'habitude, comme pour monter à la nouvelle venue qu'il fallait prendre son cours très au sérieux. D'entrée de jeu, elle leur parla de leurs Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Elémentaire et leur mis la pression en leur disant qu'il ne leur restait que très peu de temps de préparation. Ce premier cours était censé être une séance de révision mais peu d'élèves réussirent à réaliser ce qui leur était demandé. Mise à part Hermione, les seuls qui réussirent à faire quelque chose d'à peu près convenable furent Harry et Léa. Harry avait révisé tout cela pendant les vacances mais il eu tout de même du mal à transformer convenablement sa balle de tennis en souris blanche. En effet, sa souris était jaune et son pelage était comme la texture d'une balle de tennis. Quand à Léa, elle venait de passer un mois de remise à niveau, mais sa souris n'en était pas vraiment une : à la regarder une seconde, elle avait tout d'une parfaite petite souris, mais son comportement était anormal. Elle se déplaçait en de mettant en boule et en roulant et elle rebondissait très haut ce que le professeur McGonagall appris à sa grande surprise lorsque, passant dans les rangs, la souris glissa de la table et rebondit à la hauteur de sa tête. Léa en était devenue toute pâle. Les « souris » des autres élèves ne ressemblaient à rien de descriptible.

            Le cours d'enchantement ne se passa pas beaucoup mieux. Ils firent aussi des révisions mais encore une fois très peu d'élèves furent à la hauteur des espérances du professeur Flitwick. Ils allèrent donc déjeuner avec énormément de devoirs après seulement deux cours.

            Toutefois, Harry resta de bonne humeur car il pensait toujours à ce qui l'avait égayé la veille. En effet, il passa la majore partie du déjeuner à lancer des regards à la table des Serdaigles dans l'espoir de croiser le regard de Cho. Elle paraissait bien s'amuser avec ses amis et elle était encore plus belle aux yeux d'Harry quand elle riait. Elle semblait très heureuse, ce qui rassurait Harry qui souhaitait plus que tout qu'elle ne pense plus à Cédric.

            Pendant ce temps, les autres discutaient lorsque Miranda s'approcha d'eux.

- Bonjour les enfants. Prêts pour votre premier cours de potion de l'année ?

- On attend cela avec impatience, répondit Léa.

- Comment se sont passés tes premiers cours ? demanda Eric.

- Parfaitement répondit Miranda. J'ai eu les deuxièmes années et ils étaient très intéressés par mon cours. J'ai hâte de voir de quoi vous êtes capable. J'ai préparé un cours très spécial pour vous, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. En tout cas, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire Harry…

            Elle fit un clin d'œil à Harry qui se demandait de quoi elle pouvait bien parler.

- Je dois y aller, repris-elle. Eric et Léa, venez avec moi, votre père veut vous dire un mot.

- On te suit, répondirent-ils en cœur.

            Alors qu'ils rejoignaient la table des professeurs, Harry se souvint soudain qu'il avait une chose importante à dire à Ron et Hermione.

- De quoi parlait-elle ? demanda Ron.

- Je ne suis pas, répondit Harry, mais peu importe. Il faut absolument qu'on se retrouve cette nuit, continua-t-il doucement de sorte que seuls Ron et Hermione puisse l'entendre.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?!

- On n'a pas le droit de sortir la nuit à cause du couvre-feu, protesta immédiatement Hermione. Tu le sais très bien. Je suis préfette je ne peux pas te laisser enfreindre le règlement comme ça. Et puis, surtout, je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Harry. On n'aura qu'à se retrouver dans la salle commune lorsque quand tout le monde se sera endormi. On a bien le droit d'être dan s la salle commune ?

- Oui, concéda Hermione, mais…

- Il est temps que j'ouvre ma boîte, coupa Harry avant qu'Hermione n'ait eu le temps d'objecter quoi que ce soit. Mais ce n'est pas uniquement pour ça que je veux vous voir. J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire au sujet des Mangemorts.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Ron. Tu ne nous as pas dit tout ce qui s'est passé hier ?

- Et bien, le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit quelque chose mais je ne pouvais pas vous en parler devant tout le monde. Cela doit rester un secret absolu.

- Une chose que le professeur Dumbledore cache aux élèves au sujet des Mangemorts ?! s'étonna Hermione. Tu ne penses pas que les Mangemorts peuvent encore …

- Chut ! l'interrompit Harry.

            Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Drago Malfoy s'était discrètement approché de la table des Gryffondors dans le dos d'Hermione et de Ron. Drago était comme d'habitude accompagné pas ses deux « gardes du corps ».

- Qu'est-ce que vous complotez encore, demanda-t-il en faisant sursauter Ron et Hermione.

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Malfoy, répliqua Harry.

- Je vous ais vu avec le nouveau professeur de Potion, continua-t-il.

- Et alors ? dit Ron.

- Vous essayez de la rallier à votre cause, mais ça ne servira à rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Malfoy ? demanda Hermione.

- Tout simplement que le professeur Figg est encore jeune, très jeune, dit Malfoy. Et elle manque totalement d'expérience. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne sera pas à la hauteur.

- Moi je suis prêt à te parier le contraire, répondit Harry.

- Je vous aurais prévenu, dit-il. Le cours risque de ne pas bien se passer.

            Et il retourna à la table des Serpentards, arborant un sourire narquois, lassant Harry, Ron et Hermione perplexes.

- Mon petit doigt me dit qu'il prépare un mauvais coup, dit Ron.

- Il ne peut pas s'attaquer à un professeur, fit judicieusement remarquer Hermione.

- Il a bien essayé de faire renvoyer Hagrid, dit Harry. Il peut pourrait faire la même chose avec elle.

- Mais Miranda ne se procure pas de créatures dangereuses et interdites, dit Ron. Elle ne fera rien d'illégal, c'est-ce pas ?

- J'espère que non dit Harry. Ce n'est pas su tout son genre, enfin je crois…

            Lorsque Léa revint, ils descendirent tous aux cachots pour assister à ce qu'ils espéraient être leur premier cours agréable de l'année : un double cours de potion avec Miranda. Les choses paraissaient totalement différentes de ce qu'elles étaient l'année précédente. Non pas que la décoration de la salle ait changé : elle était à peu de chose près la même avec une pointe de féminité en plus. Mais ce qui paraissait bizarre, c'était que touts les élèves, y compris les Gryffondors, étaient impatients de commencer ce cours.

- On a vraiment de la chance cette année, dit Seamus. En plus de se débarrasser de Rogue, on a un professeur canon à la place.

- C'est clair, dit Dean Thomas. Avec le professeur Summish et Fleur Delacour, ça nous fait trois profs super séduisantes. Ca nous change du professeur McGonagall.

- Le professeur McGonagall est un excellent professeur, protesta Hermione. Le plus important c'est que les cours d'un professeur soient sons, et non pas qu'il soit joli à regarder.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, dit Ron à la surprise de tout le monde.

- Ben c'est vrai, continua-t-il. En résumé, tout le contraire de Gilderoy Lockart.

            Alors que tout le monde éclata de rire, Hermione se mit à rougir, courut se remettre à sa place et ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à l'arrivée de Miranda. Seule Léa ne semblait pas amusée par la situation.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre Gilderoy Lockart ? dit-elle. Moi j'ai adoré ses livres.

- On t'expliquera, répondit Ron, légèrement irrité.

            Lorsque le professeur Figg fit son entrée, il y eu un silence total dans la salle de cours. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur elle. Miranda avait l'air un peu intimidé par la situation. Elle n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Après s'être présentée, elle leur expliqua qu'elle allait leur faire une séance spéciale.

- Je sais que la priorité est de vous faire travailler vos BUSE, dit-elle, mais il faut d'abord que j'évalue votre niveau et que je sache où vous en êtes individuellement. D'après ce que le professeur Rogue a laissé, votre classe est assez hétérogène. Mais j'airerais vous évaluer par moi-même. Pour ce faire, je vais vous demander de fabriquer une potion assez délicate.

            Il y eu des soupirs parmi les élèves. Miranda alla au tableau et écrivit rapidement les ingrédients.

- Il s'agit d'une potion ayant pour effet de transformer vos pires cauchemars en doux rêves. C'est une variante du sommeil sans rêve qui est moins nocif pour l'esprit.

- C'est pour le gamins, protesta Drago.

- Détrompez-vous monsieur Malfoy. C'est bien votre nom ?

            Ce dernier acquiesça fièrement.

- Dans des moments difficiles, cela peut se révéler très utile.

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le programme, dit Malfoy. Elle n'a jamais été enseignée à Poudlard, même à des septièmes années. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

- C'est normal, répondit Miranda. C'est en fait une de mes inventions. Je l'ai créé à partir de la potion du sommeil sans rêve en suivant les conseils de ma mère. C'est pour ça qu'elle est assez compliquée à réaliser.

- Mais on va prendre du retard sur le programme, intervint de nouveau Malfoy. Si je n'ai pas assez de BUSE à cause de vous, je vous promets que mon père vous fera renvoyer.

            Miranda devint toute pâle. Elle n'en était qu'à son premier jour de cours et on parlait déjà de la renvoyer. C'est exactement ce qu'elle ne voulait pas que se produise.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Miranda après avoir repris ses esprits. Si vous vous débrouillez bien, ça ne prendra pas plus d'une séance. Elle est rapide à préparée mais il faut être très précis. Voici la marche à suive.

            Elle écrivit les différentes étapes de la préparation de la potion au tableau et les élèves commencèrent à travailler, mais très vite, ils se rendirent compte que ça n'allait pas être de la tarte à la citrouille.

- C'est beaucoup trop difficile pour nous, protesta Drago. Ca sert à rien nous donner quelque chose d'irréalisable. Moi je ne la ferrais pas.

- Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ne réussiront pas, dit le professeur Figg. Mais au moins cela me servira à voir vos erreurs. Alors faites-la monsieur Malfoy !

- Ca ne sert à rien si on n'est pas capable de la faire ! Tout ce que vous voulez c'est vous moquer de nous.

            Plusieurs Serpentards s'étaient mis à suivre Malfoy et petit à petit, aucun d'eux ne continuait la préparation. Et les Gryffondors se seraient mis à faire la même chose si Harry n'avait pas été là pour leur dire d'avoir confiance en Miranda.

- Je croyais que vous étiez un des meilleurs élèves de potion de cette classe, dit Miranda. Le professeur Rogue ce serait-il trompé ? Moi tout ce que je vois, c'est un élève qui s'avoue vaincu avant même d'avoir essayé. Que reste-t-il de la dignité des Serpentards ?

            Elle avait touché un point sensible. Si son honneur était en jeu, Drago se devait de faire tout son possible pour montrer de quoi il était capable. Il se remit donc à la préparation mais ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Par la suite, il essaya à plusieurs reprises de mettre le désordre dans le cours, mais à chaque fois Miranda parvint à le remettre à sa place.

            Lorsque la préparation des potions fut terminée, le professeur Figg voulu procéder au test des résultats. Elle expliqua alors la manière de procéder.

- Vous boirez d'abord une gorgée de votre potion puis je vous donnerais un somnifère spécial qui vous fera dormir quelques secondes en vous inspirant un horrible cauchemar. Si votre potion fonctionne, ce cauchemar se transformera immédiatement en un beau rêve et vous vous réveillerez en douceur. J'accorderais 5 points à tout élève qui passera le test. Quelqu'un veut-il commencer ?

- Pas question, répliqua Malfoy. C'est encore une de vos stupides idées. Vous allez nous empoisonner.

- Monsieur Malfoy, vous qui êtes si bon en potion, pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas pour montrer l'exemple aux autres ?

- Je en vous servirais pas de cobaye ! dit Malfoy. Et d'ailleurs personne ne le fera, ajouta-t-il, menaçant indirectement, mais on ne peut plus clairement, les autres élèves.

            Il n'en fallut pas moins pour que Ron, Harry et Hermione lèvent la main. Par contre, les autres Gryffondors ne se sentaient pas capables de réussir et ne voulaient pas défier Malfoy.

- Miss Granger, dit Miranda. Venez me rejoindre à mon bureau.

            Hermione but une gorgée de sa potion et pris un peu de ce que Miranda lui donnait. Et soudainement, elle s'effondra, comme si elle n'avait pas dormis depuis des semaines et tomba dans un sommeil profond. Au début, elle semblait avoir peur de quelque chose, mais très rapidement elle se mit à sourire. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se réveilla toute contente.

- Ca a marché, dit-elle simplement, fière d'avoir réussit.

- Extraordinaire, dit Miranda. Ton peux retourner à ta place maintenant. Vous voyez que c'est tout à fait possible. Quelqu'un d'autre veut-il essayer ?

Harry, Ron et Léa furent les seuls à lever et Malfoy lança un regard menaçant à tous les élèves.

- Monsieur Weasley, testons votre potion.

            Il se passa à peu près la même chose que pour le test d'Hermione, et Ron se réveilla avec un large sourire.

            Ce fut ensuite au tour de Léa, qui passa le test avec succès. Et puis après ces trois réussites, beaucoup de Gryffondors furent volontaires malgré les menaces de Malfoy. Les Serpentards ne firent que regarder et se moquer de ces qui échouaient. Ils ne voulaient pas se monter hostile à Malfoy. Mais il n'eu pas trop matière à rigoler car, mis à part  Seamus et Lavande, tous les Gryffondors réussirent le test, à la grande satisfaction du professeur Figg. Les Gryffondors firent ainsi le plein de points.

            Arrivé à un moment, il ne restait plus que Neville et Harry à ne pas avoir testé leur potion. Ils furent tous surpris de voir Neville lever la main lorsque Miranda demanda un autre volontaire. Elle le alors passer et lorsque Neville s'endormis, il se mit à crier « Non, non, non ! Pas ça ! ». Les Serpentards étaient morts de rire, mais ce fut de courte durée. En effet, après s'être calmé quelques secondes, Neville éclata de rire. Lorsque qu'il se réveilla, il riait toujours et dit :

- J'ai rêvé que le professeur Rogue était revenu. Mais en fait ce n'était qu'un épouventard et je l'ai fait s'habiller avec les vêtements de ma grand-mère.

- Bravo Longdubas, dit le professeur Figg alors que les Gryffondors l'applaudirent. J'étais sûre que tu en étais capable, comme vous tous. C'est difficile mais pas impossible. Tu peux retourner à ta place.

            Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à se leva pour passer à son tour, le professeur Figg dit :

- A ton tour Malfoy. Cette fois je ne te laisse pas le choix.

- J'ai dit que je ne participerais pas, répliqua fermement Malfoy.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Miranda. Tu crois que ta potion ne marchera pas ? Monsieur Longdubas serait-il meilleur en potion que monsieur Malfoy ?

- Certainement pas, répliqua Malfoy qui prenait cette comparaison comme une insulte.

- Alors, prouve-le ! dit Miranda.

            Drago n'avait vraiment plus le choix. Soit il participait au cours du professeur Figg, ce qui allait à l'encontre de ses plans, soit il ne passait pas le test et il laissait un doute quant à son infériorité par rapport à Neville, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. Il se rendit donc au bureau du professeur Figg et procéda au test à contre cœur. Mais là, tout ne se passa pas tout à fait comme il l'avait prévu. Lorsqu'il bu la potion et s'endormis, il était très effrayé, comme tout le monde. Mais, les premières secondes passées, au lieu de s'apaiser, cela devint de plus en plus violent. A tel point qu'il se mis à crier : « Non, non, laisse-moi. Si tu continus tu vas me tuer ! ». Et il se réveilla en sursaut, tout transpirant et tout tremblant. Sa peau était devenue toute rouge pendant quelques secondes et il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Tout d'abord, les autres élèves étaient trop effrayés pour dire quoi que ce soit. Mais ensuite, lorsque Malfoy repris ses esprits et regarda autour de lui en se demandant où il était, les premiers fous rires éclatèrent et se répandirent même chez quelques Serpentards. Drago n'en tint d'abord pas compte. Il était encore trop bouleversé pour se rendre compte qu'il s'était ridiculisé. Mais, avant de retourner à sa place, il lança un « vous me le payerez » entre ses dents en se tournant vers Miranda. Lorsqu'il fut tout à fait remis de ses émotions et que la colère commença à apparaître sur son visage, un simple regard vers les élèves suffit à plonger la salle de classe dans un silence profond.

- On va arrêter les tests ici pour aujourd'hui, dit Miranda qui ne tint pas compte de ce que Malfoy avait dit et qui semblait même désolé pour lui. Je suis très fière de vous, je ne m'attendais pas à de si bons résultats. Je crois que l'on va continuer à travailler sur cette potion jusqu'à ce que tout le monde la maîtrise parfaitement.

- On a encore de temps de tester la potion de Potter, dit Malfoy en espérant qu'Harry fasse une telle prestation qu'on en oublie la sienne.

- Je suis désolé, répondit Miranda, mais la cloche va bientôt sonner. Je ne voudrais pas vous mettre en retard à votre prochain cours.

- Ce n'est pas grave, insista Malfoy. Cela ne prendra que quelques minutes et on expliquera à notre professeur qu'on s'est attardé en cours de potion pour finir une chose important.

- Laissez-moi faire, intervint Harry. Je suis certain que ma potion fonctionnera. Ce sera très rapide.

- J'ai dit non, repris fermement le professeur Figg. Vérifiez tous que vous avez bien noté la liste des ingrédients et ensuite vous pouvez partir.

            Malfoy était furieux et si Miranda n'était pas un professeur, il s'en serait sûrement pris à elle. Quant à Harry, il était plutôt déçu de ne pas avoir pu faire ses preuves pour humilier encore plus Drago. Alors que tout le monde commençait à ranger ses affaires, Malfoy sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Harry au moment où le professeur Figg tourna le dos. Les autres élèves regardèrent la scène avec stupeur. Lorsque Harry se tourne vers Malfoy, il fut pris de terreur. Il n'eu même pas le temps de sortir sa baguette que Malfoy commença à marmonner une formule magique. Mais ce qui ne devait surtout pas se passer se produisit. A ce moment, tous les élèves avaient les yeux tournés vers Harry pour voir sa réaction. Certains espéraient qu'il soit touché par un sort violemment puissant et qu'il se retrouve à l'infirmerie pour plusieurs jours et qu'en en sortant, il se soumette comme les autres à la volonté de Malfoy. D'autres espéraient qu'il sorte à son tour sa baguette et qu'il se défende, soit parce qu'ils voulaient juste assister à un beau duel, soit parce qu'ils voulaient, une fois les dégâts causé, tout mettre sur le dos de Harry. Les derniers espéraient que Malfoy rate son coup et qu'il se fasse prendre en flagrant délit. Mais aucun de ces scénarii n'eut lieu. Avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, la salle de potion fut éclairée par un flash vert très lumineux qu'il avait, peut-être inconsciemment, mais sans aucun doute, provoqué. Et là, ce fut le silence complet dans la salle. Il se produisit ensuite la chose la plus improbable que les élèves aurait pu imaginer : Drago baissa sa baguette et se rassit tranquillement à sa place.

            Juste après que l'éclair ait jaillit, le professeur Figg se retourna et vit, qu'à part Malfoy qui était assis, la tête baissée et la baguette à la main, tous les autres élèves avaient les yeux tournés vers Harry. Ce dernier aurait voulu pouvoir disparaître et regarda Miranda dans les yeux en essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y était pour rien. C'est ainsi, dans la confusion la plus totale que la sonnerie retentit et que le cours se termina.

- Vous pouvez y aller, dit le professeur Figg, qui réalisait que son cours avait été un échec complet. Monsieur Potter, vous viendrez à mon bureau.

            Alors que tout le monde quittait la salle, en se demandant ce qui s'était passé, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent du bureau du nouveau professeur de potion. Cette dernière semblait très furieuse. D'un seul regard, elle fit comprendre à Ron et à Hermione qu'ils devaient eux aussi sortir, ce qu'ils firent immédiatement.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé, demanda froidement Miranda.

            Harry ne pouvait évidemment pas lui parler de son pouvoir car il était sensé le garder secret. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Miranda mais il devait tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Sirius. Et puis, même si il aurait voulu lui en parler, il aurait été incapable de lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé car il ne le comprenait pas lui-même.

- Non, répondit simplement Harry. Je ne peux pas vous expliquer.

- Chercherais-tu à couvrir Malfoy ?

- Bien sûr que non, répondit Harry le plus sincèrement du monde.

- Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai bien vu que Malfoy tenait sa baguette à la main, et je suis certaine que la lumière que j'ai vue provenait d'un sort. Malfoy a sûrement dû te jeter un sort car il était le seul à avoir sortit sa baguette et parce que tout le monde avait les yeux tournés vers toi.

- Il voulait me lancer un sort, dit Harry. Mais il n'en a rien fait.

- Alors que s'est-il passé ? demanda Miranda qui commençait à s'impatienter.

            Elle n'obtient aucune réponse et se mit de plus en plus en colère. Puis elle se calma.

- Vous pouvez partir monsieur Potter, dit-elle froidement en détournant son regard d'Harry.

            Harry n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il savait qu'il faisait de la peine à Miranda mais il quitta la salle sans dire un mot. Avant de refermer la porte, il lut la déception sur le visage de Miranda et voulu faire demi-tour pour tout lui expliquer. Mais finalement il renonça et alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient.

- Tu as eu raison de ne rien lui dire, dit Ron pour essayé de le réconforter. Les choses sont beaucoup plus simples comme cela.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête pour faire une chose pareille en plein cours, dit Hermione, agacée. Si dès le premier jour tu pers le contrôle, c'est de très mauvais augure pour la suite.

- Tu as raison Hermione, admit Harry. Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Il ne me reste plus qu'une solution pour éviter que cela se reproduise.

- Laquelle ? demanda Ron qui appréhendait un peu sa réponse.

- Apprendre à contrôler ce pouvoir, répondit Harry.

- Mais ça peut être très dangereux, objecta Hermione. Souviens-toi de ce que Sirius a dit. Et puis, tu lui avais fait une promesse.

- Je sais, dit Harry. Justement. Je lui avais promis de faire tout mon possible pour que cela ne se reproduise plus et c'est ce que je vais faire. Je n'ai plus le choix maintenant, à moins que tu veuilles que tous les cours de potion de l'année se passent comme ça. Bon, allons-y maintenant.

            A peine étaient-ils rentrés dans la salle commune qu'ils furent assaillis de toute part par les Gryffondors qui étaient avec eux au cours de potion. On leur posait toute sorte de question, du genre : « Comment as-tu fait cela ? », « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Malfoy », « C'était quoi cette lumière », « Pourquoi … ».

- Allons travailler à la bibliothèque, dit Léa en prenant Harry et Hermione par les bras et en les tirant hors de la salle commune.

- Merci Léa, dit Harry. Tu nous as sauvés.

- Oh ce n'est rien, répondit-elle modestement. Je m'attendais à ce genre de réaction. En fait, moi aussi j'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique ce qui s'est passé.

            Harry lança un regard vers Ron et Hermione et hésita quelques secondes. Puis il dit :

- Je serais incapable de t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

- Je conçois très bien que tu ne puisses pas me dire certaines choses. Mais fait attention. Même si personne n'a compris, toue le monde a bien vu ce qui s'est passé. Et si quelqu'un découvre ce qui se cache là-dessous, tu risques d'avoir de sérieux problème.

            Ils allèrent dîner le plus tard possible pour éviter les autres élèves et allèrent dans leurs dortoirs assez tôt pour pouvoir en ressortir un fois tout le monde endormis. Apparemment, cette journée avait été éprouvant pour tout le monde car la salle commune se vida assez rapidement. Comme prévu, Harry prit sa boîte et descendit avec Ron rejoindre Hermione dans la salle commune.

- Avant que l'on s'occupe de la boîte, il faut que je vous explique ce qui se passe dans Poudlard, dit Harry.

- On t'écoute, répondit Ron.

- Voilà. Le professeur Dumbledore est sûr qu'il y a des Mangemorts dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

- Quoi ! s'indigna Hermione. Et pourquoi les renvoie-il pas ?

- Ne crie pas, dit Harry. Il ne peut pas les renvoyer car il ne sait pas qui il sont. Il sait juste qu'au moins un Mangemort était à bord du Poudlard Express car sinon l'attaque n'aurait pas pu être possible. Mais il n'y avait que des élèves à bord, donc au moins un des élèves travail pour Voldemort. Les tests fait ne constituent qu'un indice, mais ils ne peuvent pas prouver que quelqu'un est nu Mangemort.

- Mais pourquoi il n'a rien dit aux élèves, demanda Ron. Même les préfets ne sont pas au courant.

- C'est très simple, répondit Harry. Si le ministère apprend que Poudlard n'est pas aussi sûr qu'ils ne le pensent, ils vont fermer l'école. Dumbledore préfère instaurer des règles strictes plutôt que de dire adieux à Poudlard.

- Et il t'a dit qui il soupçonnait d'être un Mangemort ? demanda Hermione.

- Non, dit Harry. Mais je suis sûr que Malfoy en est un. Vous rappelez-vous de ce qui s'est passé juste avant l'attaque du train ?

- Oui, dit Hermione. J'ai dit le nom de Tu-sais-qui.

- Non, pas ça, dit Harry. Je voulais parler de la visite qu'on a eue avant l'attaque.

- Malfoy, dit Ron.

- Exactement, continua Harry. Et il voulait vérifier que j'étais à bord du train et insinuait que je n'aurais pas du venir. A mon avis, il est allé prévenir ses amis Mangemorts des qu'il a quitté notre compartiment.

- Il serait dons sous la coupe de Voldemort, dit Hermione.

- Je pense qui oui, dit Harry. C'est pour cela que j'étais terrifié en cours de potion. Je craignais qu'il utilise un des nouveaux sorts que lui a appris son maître.

            Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, à réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

- Et alors, cette boîte, dit Ron.

- Oui, je n'y pensais plus, dit Harry. Je m'en occupe tout de suite.

            Ils se mirent tous autour de la boîte et s'attendaient à découvrir une chose surprenante. Ce ne devait pas être n'importe quoi si les parents d'Harry avaient réussi à lui faire parvenir après tant d'années. Harry prit la boîte dans ces mains et celle-ci semblait savoir ce qui était en train de se passer. En effet, sa couleur rouge semblait s'intensifier et les arrêtes dorées semblaient plus brillantes que jamais. Seules les lettes H et P gravées sur le couvercle ne semblaient pas réagir. Harry avait tellement attendu ce moment que son cœur battait à toute vitesse.

- Bon, j'y vais, dit-il.

            Il mit alors la main sur le couvercle et l'ouvrit délicatement de façon à entrevoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Que ne fut leur surprise quand ils découvrirent ce qu'elle contenait. Ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à voir une chose pareille. En effet, la boîte était totalement vide. Tout son intérieur était d'un noir très intense, comme si la lumière y était aspirée, mais la boîte ne contenait rien en son sein.

- Alors, dit Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Harry. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus impressionnant.

- Fait voir, dit Hermione.

            Elle sortit sa baguette et essaya divers sorts sur la boîte. Mais il ne se produisit pas grand-chose.

- Je suis sûre que c'est un objet magique, comme il y en a beaucoup en Bulgarie, dit-elle. Mais il n'y a pas moyen de le faire fonctionner. J'ai essayé tous les sorts que j'ai appris là-bas, mais il n'y a rien à faire. Il faudra voir si on peut trouver quelque chose là-dessus à la bibliothèque.

- Je vais essayé de la faire marcher, dit Ron. Peut-être il en sortira des pièces d'or.

            Alors, avec Harry, il essaya de multiples techniques pour la faire marcher mais rien ne fonctionna. Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'elle était très solide, car elle résista à tous les sorts qu'ils lancèrent. Ron la fit même accidentellement voler à toute vitesse sur un mur de la salle commune et elle en sortit sans la moindre rayure. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à être fatigués, ils décidèrent d'aller de coucher et de suivre la méthode d'Hermione, c'est-à-dire d'aller chercher à la bibliothèque des informations sur des boîtes magiques.

            Ils allèrent donc se coucher avec beaucoup de chose à penser. Décidément, rien ne voulu bien se passer pendant cette première journée.

*-~-*  
  
  


Prochainement : les cours continuent et les personnages de cette nouvelle année s'affirment.

Le mystère de la boîte est toujours entier, mais promis, dans au plus deux chapitres, on en saura beaucoup plus.

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?


End file.
